Return of the Gods
by Bad Player
Summary: Someone is stealing souls to resurrect the Egyptian gods to rule the world! And of course, it’s up to Jaden and the gang to save the day! However, ruling the entire world may not be all that this evil person is after... R&R!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, or any of its characters, yada yada yada, u know wat I mean. (This disclaimer applies to all chapters and this entire story) 

Just a little note, this is the first fan fic I've ever written, so don't be too harsh, and no flamers plz.(instead yelling about how I ruined it, why don't u give me some constructive criticism about wat I did wrong instead?)

**PLEASE REVIEW OR ADD TO FAVORITES!**(Please read this entire paragraph,and review this piece or add to favorites)I really need to stress this. Please, no matter how much or how little you read of it, please review and post your opinion. It really means a lot to me. Please review so I can get feedback and I know people are reading this! Also, I like hearing about my work, and about how its good or how I need to improve it. I don't care if u post 2 sentences or if u post 2 pages (no, really, 2 sentences is fine. U can just say "I thing this is a good story! I liked..." or "I don't thing this is a good story. I mean..." No matter how long or short, good orbad,any review is fine!) Also, if you don't want to post a review, at least add my story to ur favorites or alerts so I know that you liked it.

And this takes place after the sacred beasts, but banner and Chumley are still here, so just deal with it and don't say anything about it, k?

EDIT (7/18): Changed the Title from "Chapter 1" to "The Beginning" like it should be. Also added the part at the end of the disclaimer with the parenthses.

* * *

The Beginning

"Jaden! Wake up! Jaden!" Syrus said, shaking Jaden as hard as he could. "Oh, I don't wanna do this, but… JADEN, YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

"What! You've got nothing on me! You can't expel me! I'm the best one here! I gotta become the next king of games! Please! No! Let me stay! Pleassse!" Jaden screamed, immediately waking up.

"Jaden," Syrus said flatly. "You're not expelled. It's the only way to wake you up. Besides it was only me."

"Oh, sorry for making you go through all that trouble." Jaden said.

"Nah, it's okay. But there are more important things going on! Did you hear the news? Somebody beat Zane!" Syrus exclaimed. "And they say he's also a Slifer."

"Yeah, it's true." Chumley said from the top bunk. "Looks like you have more competition Jaden."

"What? How am I supposed to beat this guy when I can't beat Zane?" Jaden sighed. "Well, I might as well try." Jaden stared sadly at the ground for a few moments. Then he burst up, spirit reinvigorated and said "I don't care how tough or strong this guy is, or if he beat Zane! I'm gonna beat him! Let's go!"

Syrus responded, "Well, shouldn't you get dressed first?"

"Yeah," Chumley added. "And lets get some breakfast too; I'm starving."

After getting ready, Syrus, Jaden, and Chumley went out to find the new student. "This is supposed to be his dorm," Syrus said, stopping in front of a door.

"Only one way to find out," Jaden said, knocking.

A tall boy, about the same height as Jaden, answered. He had red hair and eyes that matched the red blazer he wore.

"Are you the guy who beat Zane?" Jaden asked.

"Well, um…" the boy started, blushing. "I guess. It seems my reputation is already growing. It wasn't anything, really."

"Still," Jaden said. "Zane was the top student here, and you beat him. That means for me to be the best, I gotta beat you! So how about it, duel?"

"Sure. And you three are…?" the boy asked.

"I'm Syrus."

"I'm Chumley."

"I'm going to be the winner of our duel, but you can just call me Jaden."

"I'm sorry, but that spot is already filled." The boy said.

"What do you mean the 'position' of Jaden is filled? I was here way before you!" Jaden yelled.

"No, I mean the position of the victor," the boy said smiling. "And my name is Masato. Well, lets go!"

They started the duel in the field by the dorm.

_Jaden: 4000; Masato: 4000_

"I'll go first!" Masato said, drawing six cards. Scanning his hand he thought, _Hmm…I'll start him off easy, then I'll really show him what my deck can do._ "I play a monster in face-down defense and I'll play a facedown magic/trap. Your go."

Jaden drew a card, and said "Sweet! Now I'll activate polymerization, to fuse together my Elemental Hero Avian and my Elemental Hero Burstinadrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)! And because that was only a fusion summon, I can still summon a monster from my hand, so I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)! Now, I'll attack your facedown with Flame wingman!"

"Not so fast!" Masato declared. "I'll activate my trap card, negate attack. Looks like you'll have to wait 'til next turn."

"Fine, I end my turn. Let's see what you got!"

"Okay then, I'll show you," Masato said as he drew a card. "First, I'll activate the spell card fissure! This will destroy your monster with the lowest attack!" A giant crack appeared in the ground, heading straight for Jaden's Sparkman. The crack opened up beneath Sparkman, destroying him, and then the crack closed. "Then I'll flip summon my facedown monster, swarm of scarabs (500/1000)!"

"Only 500 attack?" Jaden asked. "That's not nearly enough to destroy my Flame Wingman!"

"Maybe his attack isn't, but his effect is. Whenever swarm of scarabs is flipped summoned, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field. And now I'll attack you directly with my swarm of scarabs!"

_Jaden: 3500; Masato: 4000_

"That was a pretty sweet move! And that scarab you got there is a pretty sweet card, except that its effect can only be used once."

"That's where you wrong!" Masato declared. "You see, once per turn I can change swarm of scarabs back into face-down defense position. So I'll do that now, and then I'll activate the continuous spell card stumbling and end my turn."

_What does that do?_ Jaden wondered as he drew his card. _Okay, because his scarab's effect only activates when its flipped summoned it should be okay to attack_. "I summon elemental hero burstinadrix (1200/800)!"

"Okay, but be sure to switch her to defense mode." Masato said.

"No way! Otherwise I won't be able to attack and your scarabs will destroy her next turn!"

"I wasn't _asking_ you to do that. I was _telling_ you. You see, stumbling forces all monsters to be changed to defense mode when they are first summoned."

"Fine, fine." Jaden said. "I'll just throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Masato drew a card. "I flip summon my scarabs, to destroy your burstinadrix. Then I'll summon Cliff the Trap Remover (1200/1000) in defense mode. I'll change my scarabs to facedown defense and then end my turn."

"All right, my go!" Jaden said, drawing a card. "First I activate pot of greed, so I can draw 2 cards from my deck! Sweet! First I activate the warrior returning alive, to return elemental hero avian to my hand! Then I'll activate fusion recovery, to get back burstinadrix and polymerization. Then I'll use all three to summon back my flame wingman!"

"What's the point?" Masato asked. "Your flame wingman can't attack, and will just be destroyed next turn."

"Oh really?" Jaden responded. "Not with this card, I'll activate my facedown card, final attack orders! This changes all face-up monsters on the field into attack! So stumbling may change my summoned monsters to defense mode, but final attack orders with put them back into attack! And now I'll attack your facedown scarabs."

"Okay, so you're gonna destroy my scarabs. Big deal. I'll only lose 500 lifepoints because of wingman's effect."

"Oh no you won't! Even though your scarabs was only turned face-up because I attacked it, final attack orders will still put it into attack! So you'll lose 2100 lifepoints! Now go, attack!" Elemental Flame Wingman unleashed a ball of fire from his hand, which went through the swarm of scarabs, straight into Masato. "Your turn, Masato!"

_Jaden: 3500; Masato: 1900_

Masato drew a card. "All right, first I'll play heavy storm, to destroy all of our magic and trap cards. I'll then switch my cliff the trap remover to defense mode and play a monster in facedown defense. I'll then play 2 facedown magic/trap cards to end my turn."

Jaden drew a card. "This must be my lucky day! I'll activate another fusion recovery, to return elemental hero burstinadrix and polymerization to my hand. I'll then use those two cards, along with an elemental hero clayman in my hand to summon elemental hero rampart blaster (2000/2500) in defense mode! And this is the really sweet part about her: when she's in defense mode I can attack you with her directly by halving her attack points. So now go and attack Masato directly!"

_Jaden: 3500; Masato: 900_

"And now I'll attack your facedown monster with elemental hero flame wingman!" Masato's cyber jar (900/900) was revealed. "And because your cyber jar has 900 attack points, once this attack is over you'll lose the duel!"

"Not yet I won't!" Masato cried. "I activate my facedown, altar for tribute! By tributing one monster on my field I can increase my lifepoints by that card's attack, so I'll tribute my cliff the trap remover, so in total I'll just gain 300 lifepoints!" Jaden's flame wingman lunged at cyber jar, and passed through it hitting Masato.

_Jaden: 3500; Masato: 1200_

"Hey, why's your cyber jar still on the field?"

"Because its effect still has to activate!" Masato said. "First, cyber jar destroys all monsters on the field." Cyber jar opened, sucking in elemental flame wingman and elemental hero rampart blaster, and then exploded. "Then we each pick up five cards and show them to each other. We summon all level 4 or lower monsters and all other cards are returned to our hands." Jaden picked up his cards, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000), Skyscraper, Hero Kid(300/600), Elemental Hero Sparkman, and A Hero Emerges. He summoned all his heroes in face-up attack mode. "Oh, and because my hero kid is special summoned, I get to summon the other two from my deck!" Jaden said, searching his deck. Masato then picked up Morphing Jar (700/600), Level Limit – Area B, Mystic Tomato(1400/1100), Gravity Bind, and Morphing Jar #2 (800/700), and summoned both morphing jars and his mystic tomato in facedown defense.

"Okay, Elemental Hero Avian, attack Masato's monster on the left!" Morphing Jar was revealed, and then destroyed. Both players discarded their hands and drew 5 new cards. "Now, elemental Hero Sparkman, attack Masato's monster on the right!" Morphing Jar #2 was revealed.

"Good, now let me explain to you how this monster's effect works," Masato said. "All monsters on our fields are returned to our decks. Then we pick up cards as before until we've drawn the same amount of monster cards as were returned to our decks. All level 4 and lower monsters are summoned in facedown defense and all other cards are sent to the graveyard." Masato put morphing jar #2 in the graveyard, put mystic tomato on top of his deck, and shuffled his deck. He drew a stumbling, pot of greed, and then a needle worm (750/600). He discarded stumbling and pot of greed in the graveyard, and put needle worm on the field in facedown defense.

Jaden grimaced. He would need to draw 5 monsters. He returned all the monsters to his deck and shuffled. He then picked up cards until Elemental hero clayman (800/2000), bubbleman (800/1200), and burstinadrix were on his field in facedown defense, and elemental hero necroshade (1600/1800) and bladedge (2600/1800) were in his graveyard, along with many other magic and trap cards. By the time Jaden was done, he had barely any cards in his deck. "I end my turn," Jaden sighed.

"Okay," Masato said as he drew a card. "Time for me to win this duel. First I flip summon needle worm. This sends the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard." Jaden sadly did this, seeing he only had two cards left in his deck. "You're probably thinking that those two cards can save you. Well, they can't. I activate my facedown card, Assault on GHQ. By tributing a monster on my side of the field, which in this case is needle worm, I can send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard. I now end my turn, and because you have no cards in your deck when you're supposed to draw, I win!"

Jaden just stared at the ground for a moment, but then laughed, "Good game! I can see why you beat Zane. Awesome strategy!"

"Thanks," Masato said. "You're deck is really good too. You almost had me there."

"Now that the duel's over," Chumley interjected. "Can we get some early lunch? Watching you two duel made me hungry."

"Sure, lunch sounds great." Masato said, as the quartet began to walk to the cafeteria.

If ur wondering about the name, the god cards(which are obelisk, ra, and slifer, duh)will come in later when I introduce the actual plotline (y'know, how in GX the spirit keys didn't come in until about episode 20?)

* * *

With all my chapters, I won't update until I get at least 2-3 reviews, or I get tired of waiting. 


	2. Roar of the Ocean

Okay, just want to point out that even though I'm using the dubbed names I'm using Japanese names for characters I'm making up, but plz don't put that in the reviews. 

I know I don't have any reviews yet, but I am very impatient and tired of waiting!

* * *

Roar of the Ocean

Masato, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley arrived at the cafeteria. "All right! It's sandwich day!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Sandwich day?" Masato asked?

"Yeah," Jaden explained. "There are a bunch of sandwiches, but none of them are labeled. Most of them are disgusting, yucky flavors, but there is one really good one: the egg-wich. However, there is only 1 egg-wich, and everyone is trying to get it."

"I guess I'll try my luck," Masato said as he took a sandwich out of the bin and unwrapped it. "Sardines? I've never had sardines before, but I might as was try…" Masato hesitated before taking a bite of the sandwich. "This… is… GREAT! I love sardines! This is awesome! They taste so good! Yum! I bet even the egg-wich doesn't taste as good as this."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley each took a sandwich, and got the same disgusting green goop. Except for Syrus, who had little white things in his. "I'm not really in the mood to eat any more," the three said in unison.

Just then a boy in Ra Yellow and a girl in Obelisk Blue approached the bin from opposite sides of the room, and simultaneously put their hands on the same sandwich. The boy had piercing green eyes and shaggy black hair, sort of like Zane's. The girl's eyeswere black, and herhair was alsoblack, but wasshoulder-length, and covered one of her eyes (sort of like Pegasus from the original yugioh, but more girl-ish and black, not grey).

"Back off," the girl said. "This sandwich is mine."

"Oh, come now. Why don't we just share the sandwich?" the boy asked. "Besides, you don't even know what flavor it is." The boy started to unwrap the sandwich, and the girl took her hand off the wrapper. They both gasped; the egg-wich was in the boy's hand.

"How about we duel for the egg-wich then? Winner gets the egg-wich, loser doesn't get lunch today," the girl suggested.

"Fine then. But what is your name?" the boy asked. "Mine is Kaito."

"I'm Chiaki. Too bad we don't have any duel disks…"

"Nonsense! We can duel on the table, without duel disks."

"Fine, no duel disks. Let's duel!"

"Hey guys, it looks like there's a duel going on over there," Masato said as he pointed to a boy and girl dueling at one of the tables.

"Yeah!" Jaden said. "I might not have been hungry for sandwiches, but I'm starved for a duel!"

_Chiaki: 4000; Kaito: 4000_

"I'll go first!" Kaito declared, drawing a sixth card. "First I play, A Legendary Ocean! Then I'll summon B.E.S. Crystal Core(2100+200/1000+200)!"

"Hey! You can't do that!" Chiaki cried. "You're Crystal Core is a level five monster, and requires a tribute to be summoned."

"Not with A Legendary Ocean. It downgrades all water monsters in our hand and field by one level, and increases their attack and defense by 200. Not bad, huh? I'll play one facedown magic/trap card and end my turn."

"My move," Chiaki said drawing a card. "I activate fiend's sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token (0/0), but then I'll tribute it to summon Kaiser Glider (2400/2200)! Now, attack his Crystal Core!"

_Chiaki: 4000; Kaito: 3900_

"Well, it seems you don't know about Crystal Core's special ability. First, I put three spell counters on it. My Crystal Core is also not destroyed as a result of battle. However, every time it battles a monster it loses a spell counter, and if it battles when it has no spell counters on it, it is destroyed," said Kaito, putting two small disks on B.E.S. Crystal Core.

"Fine, I'll play a magic/trap card facedown and end my turn."

Kaito drew a card. "I summon Giga Gagagigo (2450+200/1500+200) in attack mode! Now, my Gagagigo will destroy your Kaiser Glider! And then my Crystal Core will attack your lifepoints directly!"

"Fine," Chiaki said. "But you see, when my Kaiser Glider is destroyed, I can return a monster on the field to the owner's hand, and I'll choose your Gagagigo." _This will let me get another chance to remove a spell counter from his Crystal Core next turn,_ Chiaki thought.

_Chiaki: 1450; Kaito: 3900_

_That's strange. She returned my Gagagigo to my hand, letting my Crystal Core attack her directly._ "Oh, and guess what? Technically, because Crystal Core didn't battle a monster, it doesn't lose a spell counter! Your turn."

"Fine," Chiaki said as she drew a card. She smiled. "Watch this move! First I activate the magic card, painful choice! I select five cards in my deck, and you pick one of them. That card goes to my hand, while the rest go to the graveyard." Chiaki searched her deck, took five cards out, and put them facedown on the table. As she revealed the cards to Kaito, Kaito gasped. Chiaki had selected the five pieces of Exodia (if any of you guys who are reading this are hardcore yugioh fans, you should know what's coming up next)!

"Interesting choice… I'll pick the actual Exodia the Forbidden One."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because he's going to the graveyard too. I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your field. And now that all the parts of Exodia are in my graveyard, I can activate Contract with Exodia! This lets me summon the all-mighty, Exodia Necross (1800/0)!"

"Only 1800 attack," Kaito commented, "that doesn't seem too 'all-mighty'"

"His attack may not be that great—yet—but soon it will be! Now, attack Kaito directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate sakuretsu armor! This will destroy any attacking monster!" Kaito declared.

"_Almost_ any attacking monster, you mean," Chiaki said slyly. "You see, Exodia Necross isn't destroy by traps or spells."

_Chiaki: 1450; Kaito: 2100_

"And now I'll end my turn."

"Fine," Kaito said, drawing a card. "I summon an old friend, Giga Gagagigo, and I'll attack your Exodia Necross!"

"Ha!" Chiaki laughed. "I'll activate my facedown trap, spirit barrier! As long as I have a monster on the field I don't take battle damage, and Exodia Necross isn't destroyed as a result of battle!"

"What? It isn't destroyed by battle, spells, or traps? Then how am I supposed to defeat it?"

"You don't, now are you ending your turn or what?" Chiaki asked.

"Fine, your go."

"Good," Chiaki said after she drew a card. "Now that it's my standby phase, Exodia Necross will gain 500 attack points (2300), like he will every standby phase."

_Great, how am I supposed to defeat her Exodia Necross? It can't be destroyed in battle, or by spells and traps, _Kaito thought. Kaito then saw a card in his hand. _But maybe monster effects can destroy it. I just need to draw the right card, and hope she doesn't destroy my Giga Gagagigo._

"Well, since my Exodia Necross isn't strong enough to destroy your Gagagigo, I'll end my turn."

Kaito took as deep breath as he drew a card. "Perfect! Time for me to win this duel! By tributing Giga Gagagigo, I can summon Levia-Dragon – Deadalus (2600+200/1500+200)! And by tributing him, I can special summon one of the most powerful ocean creatures in the game, Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus (2900+200/1600+200)! Now I activate his special ability! By destroying my legendary ocean, I can destroy all the cards on the field and in our hands except for himself! And now, attack Chiaki directly!"

_Chiaki: 0; Kaito: 2100_

"All right, the egg-wich is mine today!" Kaito said as he took his prize and took a bite into it. Chiaki gathered her cards and sulked away.

"Hey, that's an awesome deck you've got there! I once dueled a water deck like yours and I could barely beat it!" Jaden said.

"Thanks," Kaito said. "It isn't my main deck, but it is one of my favorites."

Then the bell rang. "Well, I guess we'll see you after class, Kaito!"

"Okay, see ya later!" Kaito said to them as he waved and left the cafeteria, heading toward his next class.

* * *

Can u guys plz review so I can get feedback, and really know u guys are reading this?

Okay, yeah. Ending wasn't that great, but hey, there wasn't that many options for an ending in this case. Well, Kaito has joined the gang, and that is all the new characters that join the 'gang' I'm putting in there (at least for a while). Chiaki might come back into the story; she would make a good rival for Kaito. Anyway, the plot might need to start next chapter, but I want to put in maybe two more chapters before it comes in. I'll try to give you guys a duel (or at least part of one) every chapter. In your reviews, also tell me what types of decks you would like to see! I'm not really too good at thinking of deck types…


	3. Duel Monsters 2 Part I

Okay, this is gonna be hard to write. I have to make in duel monsters in a whole 'nother way. Wish me luck! 

About the review thing, I guess I'm just gonna do this when this gets more popular and more people read it.

**Please review!** (I think I'm gonna start saying that in bold at the start of all of mine) Please review the story, I like hearing praise about my work and I also like getting constructive critism to make my work better (NOTE: Flaming is not constructive critism)! I may have said that i'm going to wait for 2-3 reviews per chapter when this gets popular, but if it doesn't get popular, i'm just going to forget it.So Please review!

Okay, more physical desription!

* * *

Duel Monsters 2 (Part I)

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," the man said.

"What do you want?"

"To buy Duel Academy, of course."

"Well, I'm not going to just give it up for money. You're going to have to win it in a duel, like those other two creeps who wanted it."

"Fine, but we're playing my game, duel monsters 2!"

"Fine, but then you must give my students 5 tries to defeat you. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is." The man smiled. _This will be easy…_

"Attention, everyone," Chancellor Sheppard said over the intercom. "Here at Duel Academy, there is a certain guest, Mr. Jaku. He is here to duel you students in a game of duel monsters 2. If he wins five duels, then the academy is his. I wish you all luck. Anyone may challenge him, but he has the right to decline. However, he may challenge you, but that does not mean you must accept. Best of luck to you all."

"All right! I'll whoop this guy bad!" Jaden said, interrupting one of Dr. Crowler's boring lessons.

"Jaden!" Dr. Crowler roared. "That's a detention for interrupting the class! Besides, if anyone were to challenge Jaku, it should be an obelisk blue, most likely Zane."

"Yeah, no offense Jaden, but if anyone should duel for the school it should be our number one duelist." Alexis said.

"Are you saying that Zane is better than me?" Jaden asked.

"Well, umm…." Alexis hesitated. "Dr. Crowler, may I please go to the restroom? Thank you!" Alexis darted off without even waiting for Dr. Crowler to answer.

"I am too the best duelist here," Jaden mumbled under his breath. "I'll just duel this guy when Zane loses."

"Umm…. Dr. Crowler," Syrus said, raising his hand. "Technically isn't Masato the best duelist in the school because he defeated Zane?"

"Of course not!" Dr. Crowler said quickly. "Just because someone defeats someone else in a duel doesn't mean that they're better than them. Besides, it wasn't even an official duel, so it doesn't count!"

**After Class…**

Alexis, Jaden, Kaito, Masato, Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz were talking in the hall. "I heard this guy has already defeated Zane, and some other guy." Alexis said.

"Well, there is one way to find out. Here comes Zane now." Bastion said, pointing.

"Bro, is it true you lost to Jaku?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, me and another obelisk. He dueled him first so I could get an understanding of how duel monsters 2 worked, but I still couldn't beat him."

"Well then, how does it work?" Kaito inquired.

Zane thought for a moment, then began, "Duel monsters revolves around set abilities and statistics. Duel monsters and duel monsters 2 use the same cards, but almost every card has an effect in duel monsters 2, and that effect comes from the name and what the monster looks like, not what its actual effect is. Also, battle outcomes aren't decided by attack or defense points, but by what the monsters are. For instance, Jaden's sparkman could probably annihilate Bastion's water dragon because sparkman is a thunder monster while water dragon is just water. Not only that, but Jaku has also created duel monsters 2, so he knows what just about every card does."

"Well then, it looks like its up to me!" Jaden exclaimed as he ran down the hall.

"Jaden, wait!" Everyone else called.

In a matter of minutes everyone was at the dueling arena. They saw an obelisk student on her knees, opposing Jaku. "Okay, that's three duels down! Who's next?" Jaku was wearing red and green glasses. He also wore a yellow and blue jacket, with a white shirt and a black tie, shoes, and pants underneith the jacket (trying to go for more crazy, if anything). He had wild black hair and two crazy, blue eyes (see, crazy!)

"Oh! Me! Pick me! Please pick me! Me! Me! ME!" (Guess who said that.)

"Fine, you can lose to me. Get on up here."

Jaden climbed up onto the stage and got his duel disk ready. Kaito slinked away from the crowd. _If anyone is going to beat this guy, it's going to be me. I know I have the cards to beat this guy; I just need to make a deck especially for duel monsters 2._

Kaito went to his dorm, and took out a huge binder with hundreds of cards in them. He looked through it, but couldn't really find any set of monsters that would probably do well in duel monsters 2. Just as he gave up hope and was about to put the binder back on his shelf, a spell card fell out. He picked it up, and when he saw it, Kaito smiled. He now knew what his deck would be. He took out the binder again and began to look for more cards…

Meanwhile…

"All right, now it is time to win this duel!" Jaku declared.

"With my flame wingman out, that might be pretty hard," Jaden said.

"We'll see, we'll see. First, I'll summon Water Omotics. When she's summoned, I can summon a Water Dragon from my hand!" Jaku said as a giant serpent made entirely out of water rose from a jar, held by a woman with black eyes, purple hair, and blue clothes. "Now, my Water Dragon will destroy your flame wingman, and my water omotics will destroy the rest of your lifepoints!"

Jaden fell to the ground as the holograms faded. "Last duel! Who else is going to duel me!" Jaku asked.

Nobody replied. Finally, someone said "I will." Every turned to see Kaito, duel disk in hand ready to duel. Kaito jumped onto the stage and loaded his deck. "Let's duel!" he roared.

_Jaku: 4000; Kaito: 4000_

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll go first," Jaku said, drawing a sixth card. "I play a monster face-down, and end my turn."

"That's it?" Kaito asked.

"That's all you need sometimes in duel monsters 2." Zane murmured quietly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, who was standing right next to Zane.

"When I played Jaku, most of his monsters he played face-down, and most of them had effects which are the equivalent to flip effects in duel monsters. I was too ambitious, and I couldn't see that he wanted me to keep attacking his monsters. I just hope Kaito doesn't do the same, or it could cost us…"

"Well, I guess I'll go." Kaito said, drawing a card. "First I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! Now I attack your face-down monster!"

"You just destroyed my pinch hopper!" Jaku said. "Now I can summon an insect from my hand, and I can counterattack with it if I wish. I'll summon man-eater bug, and now destroy Gearfried!" The massive bug crawled towards Kaito's field and then ate Gearfried in one gulp.

"Hey! How is that possible! My Gearfried is much stronger than your bug!"

"But Gearfried is a human, and man-eater bug automatically destroys any humans it battles with."

"Fine, I play a face-down card and end my turn."

Jaku drew a card. "I summon Goblin attack force in attack mode! This is definitely going to do some damage to you," Jaku smirked. "I attack with both!"

"Activate trap: mirror wall!" Kaito yelled, as a huge mirror rose up before Kaito. The mean-eater bug and goblins drew near the mirror, and when they hit their reflections, were destroyed.

"Hmm… I'll just end my turn," Jaku sighed.

"Good," Kaito said as he drew a card. "I will not pay, so now mirror wall is destroyed." The huge mirror receded into the ground. "I activate toon world! Then I'll summon a toon mermaid from my hand, which I'll tribute to summon toon summoned skull!" A toon-form of summoned skull came out of the toon world book. "Now I pay 500 lifepoints to attack; attack with toon thunder!" The summoned skull raised its hands, and lightning came down and struck Jaku, cartoon style. "I end my turn."

_Jaku: 1500; Kaito: 3500_

Jaku drew a card and said, "I pay 800 lifepoints to activate premature burial to summon back man-eater bug, but I'll tribute him to summon a monster in face-down defense. I play a face-down magic/trap and end my turn!"

_Jaku: 700; Kaito: 3500_

"I really can't believe you beat everyone else," Kaito said after drawing a card. "You have less than 1000 lifepoints, but I have only lost 500 lifepoints, and that was just to attack! Now I'll attack your directly with my summoned skull!"

_Jaku: 700; Kaito: 3000_

"What? You can't do that! Toon monsters don't have that power in duel monsters 2!" Jaku cried.

"Well, this one does. It's a thunder attack, remember?" Kaito said.

"Well, maybe this will shed some light on my strategy; I activate the trap desert sunlight! This will reveal my face-down monster, labyrinth wall!" A beam of light shone upon Jaku's face-down monster, showing it was labyrinth wall. Then a giant maze slowly began to rise out of the ground.

"Your maze can't protect you from thunder!" Kaito yelled.

"Oh yes it can." Jaku simply replied as the thunder quickly drew near his head. As soon as it was about to strike it diverged into four different parts and stuck the ground. "You see, as long as my labyrinth wall is on the field, all aerial attacks are negated, and now you lose 500 lifepoints because that is the difference between your monster's attack and my monster's defense." The maze had risen enoughto completely block Jaku from Kaito's sight.

_Jaku: 700; Kaito: 2500_

"Fine, I end my turn." Kaito said. _This is just great. Even if I get rid of this wall, my normal toon monsters can't attack him directly. And who knows what else this maze can do._

Jaku drew a card. "Excellent. I don't want to do this, but I must make a sacrifice. I activate tremendous fire. This does 1000 points of damage to you, and 500 points of damage to me.

_Jaku: 200; Kaito: 1500_

"I now shall enter the maze, so your monsters will need to find me to attack me. You can enter the maze too, if you dare." Kaito didn't know if this would protect him or destroy him, but he slowly entered the maze. "Just so you know, your summoned skull can't enter, it's too big. Now I activate magical labyrinth!" Kaito quicklyturned around adn rantoward theexit ofthe maze; he did not want to be in it without reinforcement. All the walls started shifting, and the exit closed right before he reached it. "This also allows me to summon a wall shadow. He is almost impossible to detect and defeat, and one good attack from him will destroy you. Also, all your toon monsters are useless, because they are attached to toon world and toon world is outside. Sorry, no luck, kid. I'll just end my turn now."

Kaito drew a card. "Hey," Jaku said. "Did you know that in this labyrinth, my monsters can attack during your turn? So wall shadow, strike! This duel is over!"

Kaito turned around and saw a shadow ghoul launch itself from the wall, heading straight for Kaito. _Oh no,_ Kaito quickly thought. _I don't have any defenses. If I summon a monster, itmight not be summoned fast enough the defend me. I lost…_

To be continued…

* * *

How will Kaito get out of this? In ur reviews, why don't u ppl give me some ideas? I already know a way he can get out of it, but if i like urs, I might use urs instead! SO REVIEW!

Anyway, chapter 5 will start the plot a little, and then chapter 6 is where it really gets going.


	4. Duel Monsters 2 Part II

**Please Review! **No matter, how much or how little u read, plz review! Or add this to ur favorites if u like it, so I know u do.

Okay, short chapter, sorry about that. I don't have much time, and I couldn't really think of ways to extend the duel, nor did I want to. Don't worry, next chapter the plot starts a little! And once again, don't forget to review!

* * *

Duel Monsters 2 (Part II)

_I lost…_ Kaito thought. Then he saw a spell card in his hand. "I activate Luminous Spark!" Kaito said quickly as a giant flash of light incinerated the shadow ghoul attacking him. "And because it is a continuous spell, I can use it on any other shadow creatures you have!"

Kaito was dueling a game of duel monsters 2, against the creator, Jaku. Jaku had a labyrinth wall, which both competitors were in, and Kaito had a toon world and a toon summoned skull locked outside the labyrinth. Jaku had 200 lifepoints and Kaito had 1500.

"I will just play a facedown and end my turn." Kaito declared.

Jaku began to laugh (Kaito assumed he had just drawn a card.) "Time for your to lose! I summon goblin attack force! With their multitude, they will quickly find you in this maze!"

"I doubt it! Activate trap: Torrential Tribute! This will destroy all of our monsters!" Kaito yelled as a giant wave of water swept over the field, leveling the labyrinth. Toon world then opened up and the toon summoned skull bounced out. _Good, toon world protected my monster._

Jaku growled, "Fine, I will play 2 facedown magic/trap cards of my own and end my turn."

Kaito drew. "I summon Toon Cannon Soldier in attack mode! I will then use his ability to tribute himself to inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

"I will activate my own mirror wall! This will reflect the attack back at you!" Cannon soldier launched itself at Jaku, but a giant mirror defense rose around him. When Cannon Soldier hit the mirror, he was launched back at Kaito, lowering his lifepoints by 500.

_Jaku: 200; Kaito: 1000_

Having nothing else to do, Kaito ended his turn.

Jaku drew his card, and then said, "I will not pay and destroy mirror wall. I will then activate my other face-down card, Ojama Trio!" A smaller version of the three Ojama brothers appeared on Kaito's field. "When they're destroyed, you'll lose 200 lifepoints, just so you know. Now I summon Giant Orc! Now attack his Toon Summoned Skull!"

As the Giant Orc began to charge, the summoned skull let out electrical charges, but the orc just absorbed them. "Ha!" Jaku laughed. "My orc's bone club will absorb any electrical attacks!"

"Fine, Toon Summoned Skull, retreat into toon world!" Kaito commanded. The summoned skull did so, and the Giant Orc kept charging, and then rammed its one club into to book. There was a pause of silence, and toon world shattered, also destroying Toon Summoned Skull. "No!" Kaito cried.

"Now, because of its effect, I switch Giant Orc into defense mode." Jaku said. "I then play the spell Weak Spirit Revival! This will summon back a monster in your graveyard to your side of the field until the end of the turn!" A spirit form of Toon Summoned Skull appeared on Kaito's side of the field. "I then activate the spell card Genesis! I add up the total level stars of monsters on your side of the field, and then I can summon any monster with a level equal to that! Your total level stars are nine, so I'll summon the all-powerful, Master of Oz!" The giant Koala bear rose to the sky, casting a shadow over the arena. "That'll do it for me."

_I have three useless monsters, no useful spells or traps, and Jaku has two powerful monsters. There can't be any card that can help me…_ Kaito thought before he drew a card. Still, he put all of his faith into this last draw. He picked up the card, and then grinned from ear to ear. "Now!" Kaito shouted. "I will tribute the three Ojama tokens you generously gave me, to summon Gilford the Lightning! And by tributing three monsters, he will destroy all of your monsters!" The three Ojama brothers merged into a single, blinding light, which stopped to reveal a tall warrior with a huge blade. Gilford then raised his sword and fired lightning at Jaku's field, pulverizing his two monsters. "And now, attack and end this duel!" The warrior jumped across the field, and slashed Jaku when he landed.

_Jaku: 0; Kaito: 1000_

The crowd burst into an ear-deafening roar as Jaku silently slid away into the shadows. "Soon," Jaku quietly vowed to himself. "Soon I will have my revenge, and soon the entire duel monsters world will be under my thumb!"

* * *

Well, Jaku will make a great filler, or a nice mini-plot. R&R! 


	5. Another Day, Another Duel

Okay, the plot opens up a little in this chappie; I think I'm gonna get the plot really going next chapter. Well, here we go! (**Don't forget to review!**)

Okay, but I'm not using any submitted OCs in this chappie, maybe the next. Enjoy!

* * *

Another Day, Another Duel

"Hey, Sy, up for a practice duel?" Jaden asked, as the two walked into their room. "I've been hankerin' for a duel for the entire day!"

"Jaden, you just had a duel five minutes ago in class, remember?" Syrus pointed out.

"Oh yeah, well, do you sti-" Jaden was cut off as both of their PDA's went off. Both checked theirs and saw their had a message from chancellor Sheppard. It read (**A/N: You don't really need to read the entire letter, I'll give you the short summary if u don't want to read it: There is a ferry going from duel academy to the local city; they need student ID cards to use the ferry; the cards can be gotten from a newly built library; if they miss the last ferry from the city to the academy they can stay in a KaibaCorp Hotel for free overnight**.)

_Dear Students of Duelist Academy,_

_Duelist Academy has recently had a ferry and a library built. The ferry will take all students from here to the local city. Ferry rides take about 20 minutes, and ferry departures are from both locations every three hours every day, from 9 AM to 6 PM. Ferries will be at the docks 10 minutes before each departure. If you are unable to return from the city, please visit the KaibaCorp Hotel, which is facing the ocean, right next to the docks. By presenting your student ID card—which can be acquired in the newly-built library—you will be able to stay that night in a suite(you will also be given $30 in credit to buy dinner and breakfast). You will also need a student ID card to use the ferry; if you are in the city and lose your student ID card, you may visit the docks where they have a computer with a list of all students and return to the academy._

_From,_

_Chancellor Sheppard_

"Let's go to the library and get a student ID card!" Jaden exclaimed, running out of their room.

"Wait, Jaden!" Syrus called after him. "You don't even know where the library is!"

At the library (which Syrus and Jaden found after much trial and error), they met Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion, and they all agreed to go to the city (It was around 2:45). So they went to the city.

They found a card shop, each of them purchasing a few cards for their deck (in Bastion's case, decks). Then they went window-shopping, visited an arcade, and just when Alexis was about to get the high score on "Cyber Blader Smash" (which was Alexis' favorite game) Syrus looked at his watch, and found they barely had enough time to get back to the ferry. Syrus quickly explained to them all, and they dragged Alexis out with much difficulty (Alexis gets very… serious when it comes to Cyber Blader Smash).

"Hey, this alley is a shortcut!" Jaden said, darting into it. Just when they were about to reach the end, a big man with a duel disk stepped out, blocking the exit.

"If you guys want to get through here, you're gonna have to duel!" he said. He had black leather gloves, pants, and a black leather jacket. Underneath the jacket was a blue shirt.

"Please, sir," Alexis pleaded, using some of her charm. "We're from the duel academy, and we really need to get to the ferry, or else we won't be able to get back until morning!"

"Like I said, you're gonna have to duel! And if you win, I'll let you pass. If you don't, you will have to take the other way around. Except you," he said, pointing at Alexis. "If I will, you gotta stay here and be my girlfriend! And just to make sure you guys don't try to escape…" the man pulled out a small remote and pushed a button on it. A steel grating on the other end of the alley closed, sealing them in.

"Fine, we accept." Alexis said, surprising her friends. "And _I'll_ duel you." Alexis' duel disk turned on as she slid her deck in. "I go first!" Alexis declared. "Well, since I'm not going to be your girlfriend, at least tell me your name."

"Chakku."

_Alexis: 4000; Chakku: 4000_

"Okay, then I draw! Now I'll summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack mode and a facedown magic/trap, and then I end!"

Chakku chuckled as he drew his card. "I summon Armored Zombie (1500/0) in attack mode! (A/N: Is it just me or is it weird that "Armored" zombie has 0 attack?) Now I'll attack your Etoile Cyber!"

"Activate trap! Doble Passe! This changes your attack to a direct attack! But then my monster gets to attack you directly!"

"So what?" Chakku laughed. "You're gonna take more damage than me!"

"I don't think so," Alexis said. "You see, Etoile Cyber's special ability increases her attack by 500 whenever she attacks directly." Armored Zombie and Etoile Cyber hobbled/danced over to their opponent and attacked.

_Alexis: 2500; Chakku: 2300_

"I end my turn," Chakku said.

"I draw, and then I summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800)!" Alexis said. "And when all of your face-up monster's attacks are higher than hers, she can attack you directly, so now, attack!"

_Alexis: 2500; Chakku: 1300_

"I play a face-down magic/trap card, switch Etoile Cyber into defense mode, and end my turn!"

Chakku drew a card. "I tribute Armored Zombie to summon Ultimate Goblin Attack Force (2700/0)! Now I attack your Cyber Tutu! And, when my attack force destroys a monster in defense, the difference goes to your lifepoints!" The heavily armed goblins stampeded through Cyber Tutu into Alexis, but then the goblins fell over, exhausted.

_Alexis: 800; Chakku: 1300_

"Alexis! Don't give up! You can beat this creep!" Jaden called out to her.

"Who said I was giving up?" Alexis remarked. "I've lost a few lifepoints, so what? I'm still taking this guy down."

"We'll see," Chakku said. "After my goblins attack they must switch into defense mode, so I'll play a face-down magic/trap card and end my turn."

"I draw! Then I'll summon Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) in attack mode! Once I destroy your goblins and my Etoile Cyber attacks, it's all over for you! So I'll attack your goblins with my Cyber Gymnast!"

"Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card, Zero Gravity! This changes the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field! So your monsters to into defense while mine go into attack!" Cyber Gymnast and Etoile Cyber went onto their knees while Ultimate Goblin Attack Force got back up, reinvigorated.

"Fine, I play a face-down magic/trap and end my turn," Alexis said.

Chakku drew a card, and then laughed. "I don't want to use a card this powerful on a pretty girl like you, but I think I might have to. I activate, The Aura of Slifer – 500! This allows me to distribute 500 extra points between my monsters (each monster gets this, not all the monsters share it). So, I will choose to increase the attack of all my monsters by 500! And now I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (2300+500/0)! Now I attack your Etoile Cyber with my goblins (which now have 3200 attack)! It's all over for you!"

A man sat at his deck with his eyes closed. Another man walked into the office and said "Part of Slifer has been unlocked, although it is only a small part."

"Don't worry," the man with the closed eyes said. "The stronger cards will activate soon."

"Uh… I have another thing. We have found another part of the prophecy."

"Hmm?" the man said, opening one of his eyes.

"Not yet! I activate negate attack! Maybe next turn," Alexis said.

"Fine, I end my turn," Chakku said.

"My draw!" Alexis shouted. "And I activate Pot of Greed, so I can now draw two cards!"

"Uh… Alexis?" Syrus asked. "Can you hurry this up? We _really _need to go."

"Don't worry, Sy," Alexis reassured. "I'll beat this guy this turn."

"I doubt it! My monsters' attacks are way higher than any monster you'll summon!"

"So what? Your monsters' defense is nothing."

"Ha!" Chakku laughed. "Defense doesn't matter!"

"We'll see about that," Alexis murmured to herself. "Now I summon Cyber Defender (250/2000) in attack mode! I then equip her with Horn of Light, increasing her defense to 2800!"

"I said it before and I said it again: defense doesn't matter!" Chakku screamed at Alexis.

"It will with this card," Alexis said slyly, placing a spell card in her duel disk. "I activate the spell card Shield and Sword! This will swap the attack and defense of all our monsters!"

"What? No!" Chakku yelled.

"Now, Cyber Defender, attack Chakku's Ultimate Goblin Attack force!" Alexis shouted.

_Alexis: 800; Chakku: 0_

As Chakku sank to his knees Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus ran past him to the dock. Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, and Jaden quickly swiped their student IDs, allowing them to pass and get on the ferry, but Syrus' didn't go through.

"C'mon, Syrus!" Alexis called. "I didn't win that duel just for your card to not work!"

"I'm trying guys, I'm trying!" Syrus said, repeatedly scanning his card.

"Hey, doofus! You're scanning the card the wrong way!" Chazz shouted as the ferry slowly started to depart.

"Huh?" Syrus asked. He turned his card over, scanned it, and worked! Syrus began to run to the ferry. By the time he got to the edge of the dock, the ferry was past it so Syrus, without thinking, jumped. _I really hope I make it, considering I can't swim, _Syrus thought quickly as he glided through the air. He saw he wasn't going to make it. He shut his eyes tight as he started to fall down, and then felt a hand grasp on to his.

"Don't worry, buddy. I got ya!" Jaden said. "Hey, a little help here?" Alexis and Bastion helped Syrus up. The four of them leaned against the wall of the ferry and sighed, as the boat took them back to duel academy.

* * *

Cards (some of their effects are a little strange, but still get the point across):

Cyber Gymnast: Warrior/Effect/Earth LV4 ATK/800 DEF/1800; from your hand discard 1 card. Destroy one of your opponent's faced-up attack position monster on the field. This effect can only be done once per turn.

Cyber Tutu: Warrior/Effect/Earth LV3 ATK/1000 DEF/800; if the total attack points of the monsters on your opponent's field is more than this cards attack points, this card can attack your opponent directly.

NOTE: Cyber Tutu and Cyber Gymnast (which is actually Cyber Gymnastics) are real cards, but (at least right now) are Japanese only.

Ultimate Goblin Attack Force: Warrior/Effect/Earth LV6 ATK/2700 DEF/0; if this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Cyber Defender: Warrior/Effect/Earth LV4 ATK/250 DEF/2000; when your opponent declares an attack against another face-up monster on your side of the field with "Cyber" in its name, you may redirect the attack to this monster.

* * *

Well, like I said, the plot really gets going in the next chapter. The small plot part was with the guy in the office, and the slifer card (in case u still don't get it, u increase the ATK and DEF of all ur monsters by a total of 500, so you can increase the ATK by 200, and the DEF by 300, or the ATK by 450 and the DEF by 50, or the ATK by 100 and the DEF by 400, and u should get it by now). Well, read and rate! (And maybe post some nice deck types I could put into my story)

If anyone wants me to use a certain deck type, just put it in your review. Also, you can put in an OC if you want me to put him/her in, but be sure to give a name, description, deck type, (and possibly his/her favorite/trump card(s)). I can't guarantee I'll get all of your decks/OCs in, but I'll try. Also, your OC might be a bad guy (sorry!).(yes, i know i'm repeating myself)


	6. The Peril Begins

Okay, now I have the plot really start to get going! Enjoy!

* * *

The Peril Begins 

"Attention," the intercom boomed. "Will Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Dr. Crowler, Professor Banner, Zane, Masato, and Kaito please come to Chancellor Shepard's office."

The nine people all met in front of the office. "Well, well. I all over again. Oh, except this time, there are two more victims!" Chazz said obnoxiously as they all walked into the office. "So," Chazz asked. "What is it this time? Do we have to guard 9 soul keys against darkness riders or something?"

"No, no, no, Chazz. Completely different," Sheppard said. "Let me explain the situation here.

"The 3 dorms here-Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra-were named after the three most powerful cards in duel monsters: the three Egyptian God Cards. These cards were locked away; divided into pieces.

"However, there is a prophecy saying they would be unlocked. You see, the god card's power was split into many other lesser cards, and if all those cards are 'unlocked' the gods will be unleashed. But not just as cards, but as actual beasts.

"This is where you all come in. The prophecy stated that the minor-god cards would only be unlocked when used against a special group of people; you all are all part of it."

"Are there any more?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe one or two others," Sheppard replied.

"Hey, why can't we just not duel these guys so these cards aren't unlocked?" Alexis asked.

"Because," Sheppard began. "They won't just ask you do duel them. If you don't duel them, they will harm you or the ones you care about. They are not afraid to kill any of you; there is a certain amount of people in the world with this power at all times, and it will just be transferred to someone else, which they will find. Also, I am just going to let you know that once any of these cards are played, you will probably enter a shadow duel."

"Hey, guys," Bastion said. "Do you think that that card Chakku used yesterday against Alexis, you know, that Slifer card, was one of these minor god cards?"

"What was the card's name?" Chancellor Sheppard inquired.

"Um… the aura of Slifer, I think," Alexis said.

"Hmm… It probably was…" Sheppard said.

"That means that guy lose his soul!" Jaden yelled.

They talked for a few more minutes, then Jaden, Zane, Alexis, … and Kaito left the office solemnly.

Bastion walked to him room quietly, and when he opened the door there was a figure completely cloaked in black sitting by his computer. "Who are you?" Bastion yelled.

"Do not fear," the figure replied. "I will not harm you—yet. Come to the woods tonight at 10, and don't be late. Also bring your deck and a duel disk. I'll be waiting. If you don't come… let's just say you'll wish you had. Oh, and don't tell anyone else or else." The figure quietly chuckled at its own joke, which Bastion did not find too amusing. "Remember, I'll be waiting." And then the figure just disappeared.

Bastion quickly turned around to see if he could spot the person. He thought he might have saw a faint black figure move in the forest beyond the dorm, but he couldn't tell whether it was real or his imagination. He sighed, walked into his room, and began preparing his deck.

_That Night:_

Bastion entered the woods, duel disk on his wrist. He didn't know where he would find whoever he was dueling. Eventually he reached a clearing, and then the black figure dropped down from a tree with a midnight-black duel disk on his arm.

"Are you ready to duel?" it asked.

"Does a neutralization reaction take place whenever you mix together acids and bases?" Bastion asked.

The figure just stood there, confused. "The answer is yes," Bastion sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Then let's duel!" the figure shouted as its duel disk turned on.

* * *

Okay, short chapter, I know, I know, and there isn't a duel, but don't worry, the next episode will start with the duel right off the bat, and right now I don't have the patience to write the duel. Maybe I will later in the day, but it'll be up soon! R&R! 


	7. The Classic Battle

Okay, uh… yeah! **Just review! **Or at least add this to ur favorites if u like.

Like I promised last chappie, this one will start right off with a duel! Enjoy!

Oh, and YamiUmiRyu, I didn't write about the "few minutes" because I couldn't think of anything else to say and I thought all that dialogue would get boring. Anyway, on with the fanfic! RER (read, enjoy, review)!

Dan-chan, I fixed that archfiend's calling problem! Thx for pointing that out to me!

* * *

The Classic Battle

"Then let's duel!" a figure clad solely in black said to Bastion. The figure's black duel disk sprang to life.

_Person in Black: 4000; Bastion: 4000_

"I'll go first," the figure said, drawing a card.

"Well, do you mind telling me your name?" Bastion asked.

"You can just call me Darkness. (A/N: I named him darkness 'cause I was so mad that they changed the 1st shadow rider (who's name is darkness in the Japanese version) to nightshroud, which is such a worse name! And there's gotta be a character whose name is darkness!) I'll set a monster and a magic/trap card. Your turn."

"All right," Bastion said after he drew his card. "I'll summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack mode!" A fairy with purple clothes, blue hair, red glasses, and a book with an ankh on it appeared. "Now attack Darkness' face-down monster!" The fairy opened its book and cast a spell, sending a burst of white energy at the facedown card. A thing with red eyes and several tentacles appeared. It wrapped its tentacles around itself in a protective shield, and the blast bounced right off.

"Ha! That was my Desrook Archfiend(1100/1800! You fairy's attack was equal to his defense, so he is unharmed!" Darkness declared.

"He won't be able to stand up to my monster's attack for long!" Bastion shouted. "But for now I'll play a face-down magic/trap card and end my turn."

Darkness' lifepoints dropped down to 3500 after he drew.

_Darkness: 3500; Bastion: 4000_

"I must pay 500 lifepoints during each of my standby phases for my Desrook Archfiend," he explained. "Now I summon Shadowknight Archfiend Then I play the spell card Gathering of the Archfiends! If I have two face-up archfiends on my field, I can summon another one from my hand, so I'll summon Vilepawn Archfiend (1200/200) in attack mode!" A giant, fiendish knight appeared and an unarmored beast-thingy appeared next to it with a sword made of bones in its hands. "Now, Shadowknight, attack and destroy his hysteric fairy!"

"Not so fast! I activate my negate attack to end your battle phase!" Bastion declared.

"Fine, I'll set another magic/trap card and end my turn."

"My draw!" Bastion shouted. "Now I tribute my Hysteric Fairy to summon my Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)!" The fairy disappeared and in its place a large metal dragon materialized.

"Hey! What happened to your fairies?" Darkness asked.

"Oh, this isn't a fairy deck!" Bastion laughed. "This is my light deck!"

"Then it is a battle of light versus dark," Darkness smirked.

"Yes," Bastion agreed. "Of good versus evil; the classic battle. Of course, we both know who always wins."

"Yes, so why don't you just surrender now?" Darkness asked.

"Because, I'm going to win this!" Bastion said. "Now Cyber Dragon, destroy his Shadowknight Archfiend!" The dragon launched itself at the knight, but the Vilepawn Archfiend stood in the way and was destroyed instead. "What just happened?" Bastion asked.

_Darkness: 2600; Bastion: 4000_

"As long as my Vilepawn Archfiend is on the field, you can't attack any other archfiends, so he took the hit," Darkness explained.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Darkness drew his card. "Now I must pay 1400 lifepoints because of my archfiends, but I will also activate the trap Battle-Scarred! Now whenever I pay the 900 lifepoints for my shadowknight archfiend, you will have to pay it too!"

_Darkness: 1200; Bastion: 3100_

"And now time for this to really get going! First I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards! Now I activate the continuous spell card, Archfiend's Power! This increases the attack of all my archfiends by the amount of lifepoints I must pay for them each turn!" Bastion gasped as the Shadowknight Archfiend's attack was raised to 2900 and the Desrook Archfiend's attack was raised to 1600. "I activate Pandemonium, so I will not need to pay for my archfiend's any more! But now I activate Altar for Tribute! By destroying my shadowknight I can increase my lifepoints by it's original attack!" The walls of a black city rose up around them, and then a black pod rose up and encased Shadowknight Archfiend, and then sunk back into the ground.

_Darkness: 3200; Bastion: 3100_

Bastion growled. _He went from almost losing to beating me! And I have a feeling that this isn't all he has planned…_

"And now the other effect of my Pandemonium activates!" Darkness cried happily. "Whenever an archfiend monster is sent to the graveyard, except as a result of battle, I can search my deck for another archfiend with a lower level and add it to my hand, and I select another Desrook Archfiend! Now I summon the ultimate archfiend monster, Terrorking Archfiend (2000+800/1500)! Now, attack and destroy his cyber dragon!" The archfiend opened up its stomach (gross, I know) and sent a horde of bats at cyber dragon. Cyber dragon was easily destroy, so the bats then swarmed around Bastion; the bats then returned to Terrorking Archfiend's stomach.

_Darkness: 3200; Bastion: 2400_

"I end my turn, your move!"

Bastion smiled when he drew his card. "I activate the spell Weak Revival! This will let me special summon a monster that was destroyed last turn, but this monster will get destroyed at the end of this turn, so I summon Cyber Dragon! But now I will tribute him to summon Luminous Soldier (2100/1400) in attack mode, and I'll equip him with Elf's Light (2100+400/1400-200)! Now, attack him Terrorking Archfiend!"

"Are you mad?" Darkness questioned. "My Terrorking has more attack points than your monster!"

"That's what you think!" Bastion said. "You see, my Luminous Soldier gains 500 attack points whenever he battles with a dark monster, so his attack increases to 3000!" Luminous Soldier unleashed a ball of white energy, immediately smashing Terrorking Archfiend, but then the Terrorking Archfiend regenerated onto the field. "What's going on?" Bastion asked.

_Darkness: 3000; Bastion: 2400_

"Remember how I added the Desrook Archfiend from my hand to the graveyard with Pandemonium? Well, by sending him from my hand to the graveyard, I can prevent my Terrorking Archfiend from being destroyed once!"

"Fine," Bastion said. "I play a face-down magic/trap card and end my turn.

"Alright, my move!" Darkness drew a card and began to laugh. "Time for you to lose! I just drew the card I needed! First, I'll switch my Desrook Archfiend to attack mode! I then equip him with Axe of Despair (1100+500+1000/1800)!" Axe blades materialized on the edge of each tentacle; as they reflected the moonlight they seemed to glow an eerie silver. "Now, Desrook Archfiend, attack Luminous Soldier!"

"Your Desrook Archfiend will just be destroyed! My Luminous Soldier will gain 500 attack points, giving him 3000, which will destroy your Desrook Archfiend!"

Darkness laughed. "No he won't! You see, my Desrook Archfiend is actually a light attribute monster!" Bastion gasped as the Desrook Archfiend slashed through Luminous Soldier and then attacked Bastion.

_Darkness: 3000; Bastion: 2300_

"Now, Terrorking Archfiend, attack Bastion and end this duel!"

_Darkness: 3000; Bastion: 3500_

"Thank you," Bastion murmured quietly.

"Huh? What's going on?" Darkness demanded.

"I activated my face-down card, Nutrient Z. If I'm about to take 2000 or more points of damage, it increases my lifepoints by 4000 before I take that damage."

"Fine," Darkness growled. "I end my turn, but trust me, I am going to beat you next turn!"

"Yeah, right," Bastion said as he drew his card. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Several white swords came down to the field, paralyzing Darkness' monsters. _That should bide me some time,_ Bastion thought. "I end my turn!"

"Okay," Darkness said as he drew his card. "I activate the spell, Sixth Sense! I declare two numbers and then roll a die; if the number rolled is a number I picked I draw that many cards, but if it isn't that's how many cards go from my deck to the grave. I choose 5 and 6!" A red die appeared and rolled on the field. It started out fast, but then grew slower, and slower and slower, until is landed on… a 5! Darkness smiled as he drew his 5 cards. "First, I activate the Spell card Archfiend's calling! I can summon archfiends from my hand at the cost of 300 lifepoints per archfiend! Now I summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500+500/1200), Infernalqueen Archfiend (900+500/1500), and Darkbishop Archfiend (300+500/1400), all in attack mode!"

_Darkness: 2100; Bastion: 3500_

"Now, I can summon my most powerful card! Whenever I have 5 archfiends on the field, I can automatically summon Archfiend God (0+500+500+500+500+800+1000/0) from my deck! His attack is equal to the amount I must pay for all my other archfiends, and I must pay 1000 lifepoints for him so he gets another thousand-point bonus, giving him a total of 3800! Also, he doesn't count towards my 5 monster limit!"

Then something strange happened. The walls of Pandemonium, and Darkness' monsters seemed to become a lot more realistic. The Archfiend God chuckled. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm!" it cried.

"Oh no!" Bastion yelled. "Darkness, you just unleashed a shadow game!"

"A what?" Darkness asked.

"A shadow game," Bastion explained. "Now whoever loses will lose their soul, and the monsters are real! If you're attacked, you'll actually feel it!"

"It doesn't matter," Darkness laughed. "What do I care? I am not going to lose this duel!"

_He doesn't believe me,_ Bastion thought. _Either that or that card has corrupted him._

"Now," Darkness said. "On with the duel! I activate the last card in my hand, Card of Sanctity, so we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Both players drew cards until their hands were full. "I now activate the spell Delinquent Duo! At the cost of 1000 lifepoints, one card from your hand is discarded at random and then you choose a second card to discard!" Two floating gremlins appeared. The first one came and took a random card out of Bastions hand, and then the second one came near. Bastion inspected his hand and gave a card to the second gremlin, and then both gremlins put their cards in the graveyard. "I play two face-down magic/trap cards, and then I activate Card Destruction!" Bastion discarded his hand and drew 4 cards while Darkness discarded his and drew 2. "I play a third face-down magic/trap card and end my turn."

_Darkness: 1100; Bastion: 3500_

"Time to end this duel!" Bastion shouted as he drew a card.

"I hope it's not with the card you just drew, because I activate Drop Off!" Darkness laughed. "Now you must discard the card you just drew! And while I'm at it, I'll also activate my Dust Tornado to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light! I told you, I will beat you during my next turn!"

"No, it wasn't with the card I just drew," Bastion said. "It was with the 4 cards you gave my with Card Destruction. Thank you so much. I now shall destroy your Pandemonium; I activate the Sanctuary in the Sky!" Cracks started to appear in the walls of the dark city, letting through a bright white light, and finally the walls completely cracked, revealing they were standing on a cloud with a palace, floating in the sky. "Don't fall off now," Bastion joked.

"Well, if you think that I will lose from paying for my archfiends, you're wrong!" Darkness said. "I activate the trap Payment Suspension! Next standby phase I don't have to pay for my archfiends, but in the standby phase after that I must pay double!"

"Oh, that wasn't my plan," Bastion said with a smirk on his face. "My plan was this: I summon Warrior of Zera (1600/1600)!"

"What is he going to do? He only has 1600 attack!"

"He's going to let me special summon Archlord Zerato (2800/2300)!" Bastion yelled. Warrior of Zera began to glow, and when the glowing stopped he had paler skin, a giant sword, a silver helmet, and two giant white wings. Darkness began to tremble. "Now I activate his special ability. By sending my Shining Angel from my hand to my graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters! Now, attack Darkness directly!" Archlord Zerato conjured up a huge ball of white energy, and launched it at Darkness, destroying all of his monsters and all of his lifepoints.

_Darkness: 0; Bastion: 3500_

The blast had knocked off "Darkness'" black outfit and had revealed he was an Obelisk Blue student—about the same height as Alexis—with shaggy dirty blonde hair. The sanctuary disappeared, revealing the woods. But the obelisk lay on the ground motionless. Bastion sighed, picked him up, and carried him to the infirmary.

The next morning Bastion explained to the others what had happened. "I guess it means that some cards that come from the gods are like other monsters, like fairies or amazoness cards," Alexis said.

"Maybe, but where do the souls go after they've lost?" Jaden asked.

"I asked Chancellor Sheppard about that yesterday," Zane said. "He said that souls lost in these duels go and help the gods, anyway. Not nearly as much as the minor-god cards, but it still helps a little. He also told me to tell you guys this—he forgot to tell you yesterday—that if they use those minor-god cards it will help the unlock the gods, but for them to really work they need to win. So now one of the gods is closer to being unlocked, but not nearly as much as if Bastion had lost."

"Well, I guess we've got to keep our decks our best and use them as best as we can and always be on our guard!" Masato said.

A girl in Ra Yellow, with curly black hair, overheard their conversation. _Your going to really need to be your best to beat me!_ She laughed to herself. _Soon they will all fall before me…

* * *

_

Cards used:

**Sixth Sense:** Spell card. Declare two numbers. Your opponent rolls a die. If the number rolled is one of the numbers you declared draw that many card. If it is not a number you declared send that many cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard. (Sixth Sense is (at least right now) Japanese only; also, that isn't the exact text, but that is what the effect does)

**Gathering of the Archfiends**: Spell card. You can only activate this card when you have 2 face-up archfiend monsters on your side of the field. Special summon one archfiend monster from your hand. The monster summoned by this card must have a level lower than both face-up archfiend monsters on your fiend.

**Archfiend's Power**: Continuous Spell card. Increase the attack of all face-up archfiends by the amount your must pay for that archfiend during each of your standby phases.

**Weak Revival**: Spell card. Special summon one monster from your graveyard that was destroyed during your opponent's last turn. That monster is destroyed during the end phase of this turn.

**Archfiend's Calling**: Spell card. Activating this card counts as a normal summon. Special summon as many archfiend monsters from your hand as you wish at the cost of 300 lifepoints per monster summoned.

**Payment Suspension**: Trap card. During your 1st standby phase after activating this card you do not need to pay lifepoints for any cards. During your 2nd standby phase after this card's activation your must pay the cost for each card twice. If during your 1st or 2nd standby phase after this card's activation you have the option to not pay, you cannot choose this option.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry I didn't get any of the OCs u guys gave me, but I'll see if I can get one in next round! **Now review please!**


	8. A Demonic Duel

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope this chapter will make up for it!

Yes, I am putting an OC u put in (but I'm changing his name to Akuma), and he is going to have one of those minor-god cards, so will he lose or will the good guy he's dueling be gone?

Okay, sometimes I will change the effect of a card a little bit. I am doing so in this duel (although I'm not telling u which card) so don't point out in a review that I use an effect incorrectly, because I am most probably aware of it.

Oh, and this is my longest chapter so far. Yay!

**Don't forget to review! **

EDIT (7/18): Unbolded the title to make the formal of all the titles the same.

**

* * *

**

A Demonic Duel

Jaden, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Chumley, Syrus, Kaito, Chazz, and Masato (man that's annoying) walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone was laughing, except for Chazz, who was frowning. "Lighten up Chazz," Jaden said. "It was just a small prank."

"That was _not_ a small prank!" Chazz yelled.

"Hey, Chazz, I think you still have some olive in your hair!" Alexis joked as he brushed an imaginary olive out of Chazz's overgrown hair.

"I'm am so going to get back at you guys!" Chazz vowed.

"Yeah, right," Masato laughed. "Like you'll ever think of a prank better than that one!"

"Masato!" Someone said.

Masato stopped laughing and looked at who had called his name. He was a boy in Slifer-about a head shorter than Masato-who had blue eyes and short, dirty blonde hair, except his bangs which barely covered the top of his eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he said. "I'm gonna become the best duelist in the school, and to do that I gotta defeat you!"

"Okay," Masato said. "I'm always up for a challenge. Where and when are we going to duel?"

The boy thought for a moment, and then said, "In front of the Obelisk dorm! I want all the Obelisks to see me when I beat you! Meet me there in 10 minutes!"

"Okay," Masato said as he started to walk to his dorm. Masato went to his dorm to get his duel disk and revise his deck a little bit, and then went to the Obelisk blue dorm. Everyone else had gone there already, except for Alexis, Chumley, Zane, and Chazz (Chazz was too grumpy, and Chumley, Alexis and Zane were going to tease Chazz more about the prank). Along with the normal crew (except Alexis, Chumley, Zane, and Chazz) there was a small crowd of Obelisks, ready to watch the duel. The boy was standing there, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Finally, there you are!" he said arrogantly. "Let's duel!" His duel disk immediately turned on.

"Okay, okay. No need to rush," Masato said calmly as he turned on his duel disk and drew his five cards. "Now, since you are going to be the best duelist in the school, can I at least know your name?"

"It's Akuma, and don't you forget it!" Akuma said. "And since I'm the challenger, I'll go first! I will just set a monster, that's it. Make your move."

_Masato: 4000; Akuma: 4000_

"Hmm…' Masato pondered as he drew his card. "I will also set a monster, but I will also set a magic/trap. Your' go."

The boy smiled as he looked at the card he had drawn. _Well, _he thought. _My face-down Brain Jacker _(200/900) _won't work because his monster is face-down, but at least I can summon this._ "Meet one of my favorite monsters! By tributing my face-down Brain Jacker, I can summon The End of Anubis (2500/0), one of my favorite monsters! And now all effects that designate a card in the graveyard are negated, too!" The giant, hulking blue fiend rose out of the ground and roared. "Now, pulverize his face-down card!"

"Not so fast! I activate A Fient Plan, preventing you from attacking any face-down cards this turn!" Masato declared. Anubis roared and sent out a giant blue stream of energy, but Masato's face-down card multiplied into more cards, and Anubis only destroyed a copy.

"I'll end my turn," Akuma growled.

"Okay," Masato said after he drew his card. "First, I'll summon my Swarm of Scarabs (500/1000), and its special ability will destroy your Anubis! So much for your favorite card. And not, attack Akuma directly!" A giant horde of scarabs rained from the sky and fell on The End of Anubis, and almost immediately destroyed it. Then the swarm covered Akuma. "I will now use its special ability to switch it into face-down defense." The swarm receded away into nothing, and a face-down card appeared in front of Masato.

_Masato: 4000; Akuma: 3500_

"I now activate the continuous spell Stumbling, which will force all monsters to change to defense mode when they are summoned. I'll also set a monster, and end my turn."

"Hey, Jaden," Syrus asked. "Isn't that the strategy Masato used on you?"

"Yeah, it is." Jaden said. "And Masato is also probably going to pull out more combos soon. Akuma is going to be in trouble unless he can find a way to get around swarm of scarabs or stumbling, he will be in a lot of trouble."

"My draw," Akuma declared. "I will just set a monster and a magic/trap card. Your turn." _Well, now I'll end this combo,_ he thought. _When his scarabs destroys my face-down Malice Doll of Demise _(1600/1700) _my Michizure will destroy his scarabs!"_

Masato smiled after he drew. "You were probably hoping to use that magic or trap card to help you, weren't you?" he asked. Akuma took a step back, astonished Masato could have deduced his plan. "Well, it won't work, thanks to my other face-down monster, Swarm of Locusts (1000/500)! You see, when I flip summon them, instead of destroy a monster, they destroy a magic or trap card. I'll flip summon swarm of scarabs to destroy your face-down monster, then I'll switch my monsters into face-down defense and end my turn." The bug horde dropped out of the sky, destroying Akuma's two cards, and then receded away.

_Perfect, just the card I need,_ Akuma thought as he drew his card. "I summon Magnetic Fiend (1500/1700) in defense mode, and then I end my turn!" A fiend-who looked similar to Slate Warrior except it was completely black-appeared on the field. Masato thought he could see a faint circular outline around the monster; he wondered what that was.

_He must be planning something with that monster,_ Masato thought as he drew his card. _Otherwise he wouldn't have just summoned it defenseless knowing my scarabs would destroy it._ "I flip summon my Swarm of Scarabs to destroy your Magnetic Fiend!" Masato declared.

"I don't think so," Akuma said. The bugs dropped from the sky, but an invisible force propelled them away from Akuma's monster before they could destroy it. "My fiend negates any monster or trap effect that specifically targets him, so your monster won't work."

"Fine. I will switch my scarabs back into face-down defense, and then I will set a monster and a magic/trap. It is your turn again."

Akuma drew his card. "I will summon Opticlops (1800/1700) to the field in defense mode! Now, Magnetic Fiend, attack his swarm of scarabs, which is the monster all the way on the right!" As a tannish monster appeared on the field, the Magnetic Fiend let out a surge of energy at Masato's swarm of scarabs.

"Activate trap!" Masato said quickly. "Shifting shadows! This will allow me to shuffle my face-down monsters once per turn, during your turn!" Masato's three face-down cards shuffled on the field and when Magnetic Fiend's attack target was revealed, it was Cyber Jar (900/900). "Okay, now Cyber Jar, do your thing!" Cyber Jar opened its mouth and absorbed Magnetic Fiend's attack. It then exploded, clearing the field of monsters. "Now we each pick up five cards from your deck, show them to each other, and special summon all level four or lower monsters!" Masato picked up The Unhappy Maiden (0/100), Level Limit – Area B, Card Destruction, Helpoemer (2000/1400), and Negate attack, and summoned The Unhappy Maiden in face-down defense. Akuma picked up The Puppet of the Dark Master, Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500), Dark Sword of Destruction, Archfiend Soldier, and a strange spell card Masato had never seen before. Akuma summoned both of his soldiers in face-up attack.

By this time a substantial group of Obelisks (along with a few Ras and Slifers) to watch the duel.

"Now I activate my Magnetic Fiend's other ability! When he's destroyed by a card effect I can destroy a spell or trap on your fiend, and I choose stumbling, so now my soldiers will remain in attack!" The gruesome soldiers materialized on the field and drew their swords. "Now, my first Archfiend Soldier, attack his pitiful monster!" The redhead was immediately destroyed.

"Ha!" Masato laughed. "You activated her special ability. Now your battle phase ends!"

"Fine, fine." Akuma said. It doesn't matter. For now I activate my spell card, the Malignance of Slifer!" Akuma slid the spell card Masato didn't recognize into his duel disk. _A shadow game…_Masato thought as a purple sphere began to engulf them. They both heard shouts coming from the outside wondering what was going on. "What's happening?" Akuma asked.

"You've unleashed a shadow game!" Masato cried as the sphere completely closed.

_Outside the Shadows_

"Oh no!" Syrus cried. "Akuma has unleashed a shadow game! Masato may be in the lead now, but he doesn't really have much to defend himself with! What if he loses?"

"Don't worry, Syrus," Kaito said. "Masato trusts his deck and knows his cards well. They won't fail him. He'll beat this punk."

"I hope you're right," Syrus said quietly.

_Inside the Shadows_

"Now the monsters are real, and whoever loses will lose their soul!"

"Oh…" Akuma said, letting the words sink in. "Well, it doesn't matter. You are going to lose, not me! Anyway, back to my spell card, it will boost all my dark monster's attack points by 300 for every dark monster on my field!" Both of Akuma's Archfiend Soldier's attacks rose to 2500. "I end my turn," Akuma said snugly.

_He's acting cocky like when Bastion dueled that other guy,_ Masato observed. "Okay," Masato said. "I activate Card Destruction!" Both players discarded their old hands and drew new hands. "Now here is something to penetrate your darkness, Swords of Revealing Light!" Several bright swords came down upon Akuma's field, immobilizing Akuma's monsters. "I end my turn."

"I summon La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800+900/1000)!" Akuma said after he drew his card as Archfiend Soldier's attacks were raised to 2800 and La Ginn's was raised to 2700. "I set a magic/trap card and end my turn."

Masato drew a card, set a monster, and ended his turn.

Akuma drew his card, and then activated pot of greed to draw two more cards. "Perfect," he said. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your swords! Now, La Ginn, attack his face-down monster!"

"Ha! That was my Morphing Jar #2 (800/700)! Now all of your monsters are returned to your deck. You then pick up cards until you've picked up the same amount of monsters you returned to your deck. You set all level four and lower monsters and send all other cards to the graveyard!"

Akuma shuffled his monsters into his deck and picked up cards. First he picked up an Archfiend soldier and set it. He then picked up a La Ginn and set that too. "What luck," he smirked. He then picked up a Bark of the Dark Ruler, and then a Graceful Charity, which he sent to the graveyard. Finally, he picked up Archfiend Soldier, and set it. "Wow, I got all my cards back! How lucky is that?" Now I activate the spell Fiend's Calling, allowing me to special summon two weak fiends from my deck, so I'll summon Aswan Apparition (500+600/500) and Mask of Darkness (900+600/400)! Then I activate Fiend's Rampage! By tributing all five of my fiends, I can force you to discard your hand and skip your next battle phase!"

Masato discarded his hand, and then declared, "You made me discard my Electric Snake (800/900), so now I can draw two cards from my deck!"

"It won't make a difference," Akuma said. "I will set a magic/trap card and end my turn."

_I beg to differ,_ Masato thought as he drew his card. "I set a monster, but then I activate Book of Taiyou, which will allow me to flip summon my Needle Worm (750/600)! Now the top five cards of your deck immediately go to the grave!" Akuma growled as he did this. "Seeing I have nothing else to do, I will end my turn."

"Good," Akuma said. Akuma began to laugh after he drew his card. "I activate the field spell, Small Tunnel!" A small, clear tube appeared between Masato and Akuma. "Now I summon Yata-Garau (200+300/100) in attack mode!" The purple raven appeared on the field. "Now, I can activate the effect of my tube; because my Yata-Garasu has only 500 attack points, he can attack you directly! Now do so!" The raven flew threw the tube and then pecked at Masato, scratching his face.

_Masato: 3500; Akuma: 3500_

"And now," Akuma explained. "Because he damaged you, you will skip your next draw phase. And I know that my Yata-Garasu is a spirit monster, so he will leave the field when I end my turn and I will be open for an attack, but don't worry! My Malignance of Slifer has another effect! By discarding two dark monsters from my hand, I can negate your next two attacks! So now you can't attack and you've only got two cards! And there is no card in your hand that can save you! You have been yata-locked; you have lost the duel! I set a magic/trap card, and now I end my turn, so why don't you just forfeit!"

Masato began to laugh. "Do you honestly think that not being able to draw from your deck, or not being able to attack will stop me from winning? If you haven't noticed, I have only attacked you once this duel; offense is not my strategy!"

"I haven't really seen a strategy in your deck," Akuma said. "Sure, you have been lasting and it has been annoying, but there doesn't seem to be a main theme! It is pathetic! I can't believe you are the top duelist at our school; it makes me ashamed to think that a loser like you is #1!"

"Well," Masato said slyly. "You are about to see my strategy! Now I shall win this duel, and trust me, there isn't a card you have that can save yourself!"

"There can't be a card that you have that will save you," Akuma said bluntly.

"I bet to differ. I summon the monster Tsukuyomi (1100/1400)! She will allow me to switch my Needle Worm back into face-down defense, but I'll flip summon him again, to send the next top five cards of your deck to the graveyard!"

Akuma laughed. "Do you really think that will stop me? Five cards? You are yata-locked, and once your Tsukuyomi returns to your hand, I will easily be able to destroy it! That didn't help you at all! I am still going to win this duel!"

"Alright then, why don't you prove it? I end my turn," Masato said as Tsukuyomi returned to his hand.

"Okay then, I will!" Akuma laughed as he tried to draw a card, but couldn't. He tried again, and again failed. He then looked to see what the problem was and gasped in horror; he didn't have any cards in his deck left!

"I have depleted your deck, and therefore, I win!" Masato said. The shadows began closing in on Akuma.

"What? No!" Akuma shouted, beginning to feel dizzy. "Activate spell-" but the shadows had left Masato, and he could not hear what Akuma had activated. He was in front of the Obelisk dorm. The crowd had gotten a little smaller. "Masato!" he heard Syrus call out. He then saw the small sphere of shadows where Akuma was. But then part of the sphere cracked and a bright light came out, and then another crack appeared, and another. Then the entire thing collapsed; revealing Akuma laying on the grass, duel disk still attached to his wrist.

Masato ran over to Akuma's side, about to check his vital signs. Before he could though, Akuma softly mumbled, "Good… game…" Masato quickly realized that somehow he was still alive. "Quick!" Masato shouted. "Get him to the infirmary! He needs medical attention!" A group of four Obelisks immediately stepped out of the crowd and carried the Slifer.

Masato went over to Jaden and Bastion and… (you guys know who they are). "He is still alive…" Masato said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked. "He lost a shadow game!"

"I know but… he talked to me…" Masato said.

Later at the Infirmary 

Masato sat next to Akuma, who was lying unconscious on a bed. Masato was deep in thought. _How did he survive? He barely survived, but his soul wasn't lost! How is this possible? If only we could find out how he did that, then maybe we would stand more of a chance…_ Masato gazed at the sunset in the window. He quietly got up from the bench and departed.

* * *

Imaginary Cards:

Magnetic Fiend; Fiend/Dark/4/1500/700; Negate any monster or trap effect that targets this card. When this card is destroyed by a card effect you may destroy one magic/trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

Small Tunnel; Field spell; Monsters with 500 or less attack may attack players directly.

Fiend's Calling; Spell; Special summon level 3 and lower fiends from your deck to your field until you do not have any open monster spaces on your field.

Fiend's Rampage; Spell; Tribute 5 fiend-type monsters on your side of the field. Your opponent discards his/her entire hand. Skip your opponent's next battle phase.

* * *

Okay, hoped u liked! Also, if you give Akuma a 40 card deck, you can go through the duel and see that he runs out of exactly 0 cards, right on the spot (at least I think he should)! It took a lot of planning and trial and error to do that. Well, anyway, now that you're done…. **REVIEW and/or ADD TO FAVORITES! **Well, more to come soon! Also, post some deck types u would like to see, or post an OC u would like in the fanfic (post name, appearance, dorm, deck type, signature cards, and personality, and I'll see what I can do). Well, uh… I can't really thinking of a good concluding sentence, so I'll just reiterate: REVIEW! 

If I have any typos or anything, also please let me know! (didn't state the ATK/DEF of a card, forget to give the meaning of an imaginary card, etc.)


	9. The Master, er, Sort Of

Okay, everyone! I am uber-sorry that I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I just couldn't think of any good ideas for a duel… I'm sort of like that where I'll have a bunch of good ideas, but then I'll get… uh… duelist block and I can't think of any more good duels, but new duels are already coming up in my head! I should start to update more regularly soon!

So, RER! (Read, enjoy, **REVIEW**) And add to favorites (unless u've already done so) if u like!

* * *

The Master (Sort Of)

Zane, Bastion, Jaden, Alexis… were eating lunch together, when simultaneously all of their PDAs went off. They all exchanged glances then answered.

"Hello," A black figure said. Each of their PDAs had the same movie-and although it was a movie the screen was pitch black. "I have come to defeat you all. I am the greatest duelist that ever lived! And any of you may duel me! However, you must find me first. Also, no working together! Or else _I_ will have your heads, instead of my monsters!" The screen turned white for a split second then went back to the normal duel academy logo.

"Well," Alexis said. "I guess we should concentrate on finding this guy."

"Agreed," Kaito said. "But… should we even try to work together?"

"No." Zane said. "This duelist could be anyone; for all we know they are in this room, spying to see if we break their rule. We have to do this alone."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too," Chazz said arrogantly. "You guys would only slow me down! I'll have this guy beat before you can even figure out his name!"

"Who said it's a boy?" Alexis asked. "And why do we even need to know _her_ name to duel her?"

"So if we lose, we know who it is!" Chazz said.

"But Chazz," Jaden interjected. "I thought you were going to win!"

"Why you little…." Chazz began strangling Jaden.

"Knock it off!" Kaito said, trying to pry Chazz and Jaden apart. Although, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, Chumley (Syrus and Chumley were there too,but their PDAs didn't go off) all tried to help, but Chazz still hung on to Jaden's neck.

Just then Dr. Crowler came and screamed "What the devil is going on here?"

"Uh…" Chazz began. They all lined up straight and orderly, except for Jaden who was on the floor gasping for breath. "Nothing!"

"Oh really?" Dr. Crowler said. "Because I could have sworn you were strangling poor Jaden over here."

"No! No!" Chazz said. "I would never to such a thing!"

"Really?" Dr. Crowler asked, leaning in close to Chazz.

"Of course not!" Chazz said, putting his hands up in defense. Dr. Crowler gave Chazz a menacing look and finally Chazz said, "Alright, alright! I was strangling Jaden."

"Oh good! I was hoping you were! Can I help?" Dr. Crowler and Chazz began to strangle Jaden again. Alexis was finally able to get them away but smooshing some of the bad sandwiches in Chazz and Dr. Crowlers' faces (sandwich day was yesterday and there were still some sandwiches in the garbage bins). Jaden lay on the floor, gasping for breath as everyone else walked away, trying to figure out the mystery about this "master duelist."

_Later:_

Bastion was in his room, frantically typing at his computer. He had figured out that this duelist had used computers somehow. He discovered that the scene immediately changed to the white so he guessed it was a computerized transition. Bastion also found out videos cannot be sent to multiple people with the PDA, so a computer was used for that. He was in a photo-editing program. He was trying to see if he could find where the mystery duelist was by editing the scenes from the movie. He began repeatedly pressing a key, as the pure white screen began to grow darker. After a few clicks Bastion gasped, for he could start to see the faint lines of images. Soon he had the picture of a room; a room he luckily knew about. He grabbed his duel disk and departed.

_Later:_

Bastion walked down a small concrete hallway with his duel disk on his wrist. He stopped in front of a door with "36A" on its name and entered the abnormally large closet. It was mostly empty, except for a few janitorial tools, boxes, and of course the mystery duelist leaning across the bare wall on the other side of the room.

"'Bout time you got here," he said. "Now let's duel so I can beat you!"

"Agreed," Bastion said as their duel disks sprang to life.

"Hold on, hold on. We duel with a little twist: we start with 8000 lifepoints instead of 4000."

"Fine. No matter the circumstances, I'll be the victor," Bastion said as he pressed a few buttons on the duel disk and his lifepoints rose from 4000 to 8000.

"I like to toy with my opponents before beating them," MD (mystery duelist said; i'm not giving him a name... yet) said. "And since I am going to be the one to win, I'll go first!"

_MD: 8000; Bastion: 8000_

MD drew his 6th card. "Now I summon -wait, uh..." MD was about to slam a monster onto his duel disk, but then noticed something about his hand. "I'll just set a monster and end my turn," MD said quietly as he put the monster he was going to summon face-down on his duel disk instead.

Bastion drew his card and inspected his hand. _Might as well start off easy and use this card nowwhen I have the chance,_ he thought. "I'll follow suit. I set a monster and end my turn."

"Alright!" MD said after he drew his card. "I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode!" A sapphire dragon materialized on the field and roared as Bastion. "Now, attack the loser's face-down monster!" Luster Dragon flapped its wings, launching sapphire shards at Bastion's face-down monster. A small train was revealed and immediatly destroyed by the ongoing blast.

"You destroyed my Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (1400/1000) so now I can draw one card from my deck!" Bastion said as he drew his card.

"No problem," MD said. "You're now defenseless. I end my turn."

"I won't be for long," Bastion muttered as he drew his card. "I summon Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) in attack mode and equip him with United We Stand, increasing his attack and defense by 800 for every face-up monster on my field!" The gruesome soldier appeared on the field and began to glow as its attack rose to 2700. "Now, attack the Luster Dragon!" Archfiend Soldier charged and destroyed Luster Dragon as MD's lifepoints dropped by 800.

_MD:7200; Bastion: 8000_

"I end."

"You'll pay," MD growled as he drew his card. "I'll set a second monster and end my turn."

"What do you know?" Bastion smiled as he look at the card he drew. "I'll summon a second Archfiend Soldier!" A second warrior, identical to the first-except without the glow-appeared and the first soldier's glow became stronger. "I'll have both of my soldiers attack both of your face-downs!" The two warriors slashed at the hidden monsters, easily destroyed both of the Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500). "I'll end my turn now."

MD drew his card. "I..." he stammered. "I have to pass."

"So much for being the best duelist alive," Bastion commented as he drew his card. "I summon Mystic Tomato (1400/1000) in attack mode! I now attack you with all of my monsters directly, depleting your lifepoints to 0!"

MD dropped to his knees, muttering things under his breath. Bastion saw MD's hand only contained many high-level dragons, including a rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Kaiba had more copies made and gave them out at promotional events). "You have too many high level monsters in your deck," Bastion said. "You don't have a lot of non-tribute monsters, so you can't get out tribute monsters. Your deck is really bad now, but could be a lot better."

MD immediately got up. "I shall return," he vowed. He jumped backwards, just going through the wall behind him like a ghost.

"What the...?" Bastion said as he ran up to the wall. He tried to find a way through, but to no avail. He sighed and returned to his dorm.

_The Next Day at Lunch:_

Everyone was sitting at a lunch table, quietly eating. "Look," Jaden said. "Maybe we should just discuss the master duelist guy a little, if we are really quiet he might not hear us."

"Yeah," Alexis said. "Did you guys find anything?"

"I did," Bastion said without looking up from his food. "I found him, and then I beat him in a duel."

"You did?" Jaden asked. "Then did you take him to the infirmary? What he a student here? Was he slifer, ra or obelisk?"

"One, no; two and three, I don't know."

"Why didn't you take him to the infirmary?" Masato demanded.

"Because, I beat him before he could use his minor-god card. Then he just disappeared," Bastion answered.

"Well, its great that you beat him, but too bad he got away," Syrus said, looking down at his food.

_Somewhere Else:_

A boy sat in a dark room. The only light came from a small lamp resting on the desk the boy was sitting out. Many cards were arrayed on the deck and the boy was looking through them. "Bastion," the boy solemnly vowed. "I shall beat you. This I swear."

* * *

Yay! Okay, I wanted to do an ending like with the girl with the brown (or black maybe, but i think it was brown) hair in ra that was in another chapter, but then I realized i had done that already, so I guess this ending is good too.

Well, just about me... I sometimes go through little phases. When I find something (like this website)I sometimes get really exited, and pretty much do nothing but it, like I was doing before. Then I go through a cycle in which I barely do any of it, which was happening the past few weeks. Finally, I figure out how to get a good balance of it in my life. I think i'm about to find the fanfic balance, so I should start to update regularly agian soon. **REMEMBER TO PLZ REVIEW**Also, concerning made up cards, from now on I will not post a fake card if it is a fake card from GX (to see a complete of all character's cards from GX, go to janime.info)or if it a japanese only card; I will only include it if I made it up (and i'm not including minor-god cards).

Well, I know this was a really bad duel, but writing this was like unclogging the drain in a bathtub; ideas are not pouring out of my brain, so my next chapter should be a really good duel; i'm pretty sure Chazz is gonna be in it :)

Also, I reread some of my earlier chapters... and I found a lot of typos :( From now I'm gonna proofread my chappies! yay! (once right after I type it and once right before I add the next chapter, so its after I just wrote it and I'm not all exited about that chapter and stuff). Well, what are you just reading this for? REVIEW!

Oh, and if u see any typoes tell me in ur review, 'cause remember i'm gonna update it again! (but only post typoes of my latest chappie, unless its a really big important typo)


	10. The Gryphons

Okay, sry I haven't updated in a while. Well, here is chapter I can't think of a title of… wait… okay, thought of one! (although I don't think its very good…) 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX (duh; if I did banner wouldn't have died )

Anyway, **RER! **(u should know wat that means by now…

* * *

The Gryphons

Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, and Kaito are all on the beach, along with a bunch of other students (they aren't all in the same group, but there are other students on the beach). Jaden was studying his deck, Chazz was being annoyed by Ojama Yellow; Alexis was collecting shells while Bastion was studying shells, and Kaito was writing in a large black notebook he had bought the other day, and had been scribbling in ever since.

Alexis' PDA went off, and she immediately answered it. A message started to play… "Hello," the voice laughed. "I am in need of an actual challenge. If anyone dares to duel me, he or she should come to the hill near the beach on the south-western side (in this fanfic the school faces south, so the screenshots taken directly infront of the school pointing at the school are facing north) as soon as they can. Good luck…you'll need it…"

"Think he knows that we're… y'know…." Kaito asked. Another student's (who was right near them) PDA went off, and when he answered it the group heard the same message played on him.

"Looks like that person is sending that message to everyone," Chazz said, looking up at the hill near the beach (yes, they coincidently happen to be on the SW side of the beach). "So, obviously, I guess I should duel him."

"No, I should duel _her_!" Alexis said.

"Not this again," Jaden moaned.

"Look," Kaito said. "How about neither of you duels him… I will!"

"No!" everyone else screamed.

Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Kaito, and Chazz all started to fight. About half a minute later, Kaito's PDA went off. "I guess now I'm getting the message," he groaned as he opened his PDA. To his (and everyone else's) surprise, Chazz's face appeared on the screen. "Y'know," Chazz arrogantly said. "Maybe you guys should have walked the walk instead of talking the talk, if you get what I'm saying!" and then the message faded out.

"What _was_ he saying?" Alexis asked. "And speaking of Chazz, where is he?"

They looked around (not actually walking, but as in turning their necks) and Jaden called out "There he is!" pointing at the hill. Sure enough, Chazz was running up it. He looked behind him and saw Jaden, Alexis, Kaito, and Bastion saw him, and they could faintly hear Chazz call out "losers!"

_With Chazz:_

"Losers!" Chazz called out before he continued running up to the peak of the hill. He arrived at the top and panted, "All right, I'm here. Now where are you?"

"Right here."

Chazz looked up and saw a boy cloaked in red with a duel disk on his wrist. He was about a head-and-a-half shorter than Chazz, and had short blue hair. "Great, a slacker!" Although disappointed, Chazz activated the duel disk (he's Chazz, he always carries around a duel disk).

"May I remind you that you are also a slifer?" the boy said as he activated his duel disk. "Now, may I know who I'll be defeating? I am Midori."

"I am gonna kick your butt!" Chazz said. "Let's duel!"

_Chazz: 4000; Midori: 4000_

"Well, since I'm gonnakick your butt," Midori smirked. "I'll be easy on you and let you go first."

"Well then, you'll regret it," Chazz said as he drew his card. "Oh, and call me _The_ Chazz. Anyway, two face-downs will do it for me." A horizontal card appeared and a vertical card behind it.

Midori smiled when he drew his card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This will blow your face-down away!" A giant whirlwind leapt up and demolished Chazz's magic card.

"That's what I wanted you to do," Chazz said smiling.

"What?"

"You see, you destroyed my Ojamagic, so now I can add one of each of the Ojama brothers to my hand!" Chazz said as the rest of his friends (not the entire gang, but all the ones that were with him before) got up to the top of the hill.

"You can do it Chazz!" Jaden yelled.

"I know I can," Chazz said. "Now Midori, I believe it was your move?"

"Yes, it was. And now I'll summon Duo Goblin (1600/1600) in attack mode!" A repulsive goblin with two heads appeared on the field, a sword in each of its two hands. "Now, attack his face-down monster!"

Duo Goblin launched forward, but a large face-like wall rose out of the ground. "Sorry," Chazz said. "You attacked my Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2000) and all battle damage you take involving him is doubled, so you take 800 damage instead of the normal 400."

_Chazz: 4000; Midori: 3200_

"Fine, I'll just end my turn," Midori said.

"Good," Chazz said as he drew his card. "Now I summon Ojama Yellow (0/1000) in attack mode, and I'll switch my Stone Statue of the Aztecs into attack mode!"

"Why!" Midori asked.

"Because," Chazz answered. "I have the spell card Shield and Sword! This will switch the attack and defense of all of out monsters, now, stone statue attack!" Chazz's statue launched forward and crushed Duo Goblin between its giant hands. When the giant statue removed its hands, Duo Goblin was still standing there, but with only one head. "What? How is that grimy goblin still alive?"

Chazz: 4000; Midori: 2800 

"Once when my Duo Goblin would normally be destroyed," Midori explained, "I can keep him on the field by reducing his attack and defense by half."

"No matter, my Ojama Yellow still has enough power to crush your monster! Attack!" Ojama Yellow launched at the one-headed goblin, destroying it.

Chazz: 4000; Midori: 2600 

"I'll set a magic/trap card and end my turn," Chazz said smugly.

"Prepare to take this game to a whole new level," Midori said after he drew his card. "For now I will unleash a shadow card upon you!"

"A what?" Chazz asked.

Midori sighed. "A shadow card. A powerful card that will start a shadow game. A shadow game is-"

"I know what a shadow game is!" Chazz yelled. "And I have heard rumors about those," a pause, "shadow cards of yours, but I heard them as a different name."

"Oh no," Alexis murmured.

"Okay then," Midori said. "I now summon Primos Gryphon (1100/800) in attack mode!" A metallic, gold gryphon appeared and roared as Chazz as a black sphere began to engulf the two duelists (A/N: Picture the sphere like the shadow spheres in the original yugioh, pretty much like the one where yugi dueled Pegasus, or maybe when jaden dueled titan in GX).

"If only we could see what happens to them," Bastion said.

"Maybe we can…" Jaden said. He readied himself, then began to ran towards the sphere.

"Jaden! Don't!"Kaito yelled but Jaden had already leapt into the sphere, and then the sphere closed.

"I hope they're okay in there…" Alexis said.

"Chazz _is_ winning," Bastion said. "But with a shadow card on Midori's side, who knows."

_At the duel:__  
_"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed once he was inside the sphere. "This is awesome! Or at least it would be if your soul wasn't on the line, Chazz."

"I know," Chazz said. "But just shut up and let us duel."

"Okay!" Jaden said with the happy anime eyes as he sat down.

"Well," Midori said. "Time to destroy one of your monsters!" _If I attack Ojama Yellow I'll do the most damage, but if I do attack it then I won't be able to destroy that stone statue next turn._

"Oh no!" Ojama Yellow cried as he hid behind Chazz. "I think he's going to attack me! Save me boss! Save me! Pleaseeeeee!"

"Don't worry your pathetic little head off," Midori said. "I'm destroying your aztec statue, now attack!" The golden gryphon began to run at the giant statue, but suddenly started to float in the air-along with Stone Statue of the Aztecs and Ojama Yellow-canceling the attack. Soon all the monsters landed back on the field, but in defense mode. "What just happened?"

"I activated my trap, Zero Gravity!" Chazz declared. This switches the battle position of all face-up monsters on the field, so it looks like your attack didn't go through after all."

"Well, I'll just equip my monster with Heart of Clear Water and end my turn." Primos Gryphon began to faintly glow.

"My turn," Chazz said as he drew his card. "I'll just set a magic/trap card and end my turn."

"Hm," Midori said as he drew his card. "Not much of a turn, was that? But don't worry, I'll really make this turn count! I now evolve my Primos Gryphon into Duos Gryphon (2200/1600)!" Primos Gryphon began to glow and grow, and when it was finished it was larger and had two heads! "This gryphon does have a drawback. If, excluding him, I have two or more monsters on my field, he will automatically stop whatever he is doing to destroy them until I have two. Now, attack his stone statue!" The gryphon flew forward, immediately demolishing the statue. "I'll set a magic/trap card and end my turn."

Chazz drew a card. "Time to Chazz it up! First I activate Retreat Revival, to return Ojama Yellow to my hand and increase my lifepoints by its defense points!"

_Chazz: 5000; Midori: 2600_

"And now," Chazz said. "Because I have all three Ojama brothers in my hand, I can now activate Ojama Get Ride! By discarding the Ojama brothers I can summon up tothree machine union monsters from my deck, and I choose Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)! Then I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) from my hand, and combine the three to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/1600)!" The giant machine towered of Midori. "Now I activate its special ability! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one card on your field, and I choose your Duos Gryphon!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon's lasers all pointed as Duos Gryphon and fired. However, when the smoke cleared the beast was still standing there.

"My Gryphon isn't destroyed by effects that target!" Midori laughed.

"Fine," Chazz said. "I can still attack, and I will!"

"Then I activate Wind Reflector to negate your attack!" Midori cried. The giant cannon aimed all its guns and fired, but Duos Gryphon began to rapidly beat its wings. The gryphon got the winds so strong that they stopped the missiles before they could hit it.

"Still, because I discarded Ojamagic from XYZ's card effect, I can add another set of Ojama brothers to my hand, but then I'll end my turn."

Midori drew a card and immediately played it. "I activate Pot of Greed!" Midori drew two cards them smiled. "Perfect cards. I activate Buff Up to increase my gryphon's attack to 4400!" Duos Gryphon grew until it was twice its original size, and was bigger than XYZ-Dragon Cannon. "Now I'll attack your cannon! And when my Duos Gryphon does damage to your lifepoints, you have to discard a card from your hand at random!" Duos Gryphon began to rapidly beat its wings again, sending shockwaves that destroyed XYZ-Dragon Cannon and then Ojama Green in Chazz's hand.

_Chazz: 3400; Midori 2600_

"It doesn't matter," Chazz said. "Your gryphon will be destroyed because of Buff Up's effect."

"Oh no it won't" Midori said smiling. "For Duos Gryphon can't be destroyed if it's not on the field, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Chazz asked.

"This!" Midori cried. "I tribute Duos Gryphon to summon my ultimate monster, Tritos Gryphon (3300/2400)! As strong as he may be, he does have one drawback, like Duos Gryphon. If I have any other monsters on the field he will automatically destroyed them. Still, it doesn't matter because I don't need any other monsters. I end my turn." Duos Gryphon grew even bigger, and then a third head popped out between its other two.

"Don't worry Chazz!" Jaden called. "You can still win!"

"I know that," Chazz said flatlyas he drew his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, so we each draw cards until we have six in our hands." Chazz frowned when he saw the lousycards he had gotten. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Midori drew a card. "Prepare to lose! I activate the effect of my Tritos Gryphon! Before he attacks, he can automatically destroy one of your monsters and one of your spells/traps! Now, destroy both of his!"

"What!" Chazz exclaimed as his Nutrient Z and Ojama Black were destroyed.

"And it gets better," Midori said slyly. "You see, when Tritos Gryphon inflicts damage to your lifepoints, you have to discard your entire hand! Now attack!" Tritos Gryphon launched a giant fireball at Chazz destroying his hand and most of his lifepoints.

_Chazz: 100; Midori: 2600_

"I end my turn," Midori said smugly. "Still think you can win?"

"You know it," Chazz said as he slowly stood up. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He would need the right card. He slowly picked up the top card of his deck. "I activate Pot of Greed!" he declared. He drew his two cards and smiled. "I activate Lock Up, so now we don't have to discard, which is good because I also activate Graceful Charity!" Chazz smiled and drew his three cards. "I set three magic/trap cards and end my turn."

"Well, it's time to win this duel!" Midori said after he drew his card. "But before I do, I'll destroy your face-down all the way on the left, just to be sure." Tritos Gryphon sent a fireball, destroyed Chazz's Sakuretsu Armor. "Nice try, but it wouldn't have worked anyway. Tritos Gryphon can't be destroyed by any card effects. Now, attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate Ojama Trio, so now your gryphon will need to destroy them before he attacks, causing you 900 points of direct damage!" The three mini-ojamas appeared, and were then destroyed by Tritos Gryphon.

_Chazz: 100; Midori: 1700_

"But that's not all, I then activate Token Regeneration, so when those tokens are destroyed by a card effect, they get summoned back!" Chazz declared triumphantly.

"But that means-"

"That you are stuck in an endless loop of tokens being destroyed and regenerated! I win."

_Chazz: 100; Midori: 0_

"NO!" Midori screamed as the shadow ball began to condense. "You're okay!" Alexis cried happily when Chazz and Jaden emerged from the shadow ball.

"Yeah, but we gotta get Midori to the nurse!" Jaden said.

"Your right," Kaito said as the five of them picked up the slifer and began to carry him…

* * *

Imaginary Cards

Duo Goblin; Fiend/Effect/EARTH; 1600/1600; When this card would normally be destroyed as a result of battle, you may halve the ATK and DEF of this card. If you do this that one time this card isn't destroyed. This effect can only be used once per duel.

Retreat Revival; Spell Card; Return one monster on your side of the field to your hand and increase your lifepoints by its ATK or DEF. That monster cannot be summoned from your hand until two turns after you activate this card.

Wind Reflector; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks a face-up WIND monster on your side of the field. Negate the attack.

Buff Up; Spell; Double the ATK of one monster on your side of the field. Destroy that monster at the end phase of this turn.

Lock Up; Continuous Spell; As long as this card is face-up on the field, both players can't send cards from their hand to the graveyard, except during the end phase for the hand limit.

Token Regeneration; Continuous Trap; Whenever a token is destroyed, except as a result of battle, special summon that token back to the field on the side it was on when it was destroyed.

* * *

Yay! Finished this chapter! Well, this is gonna be the last update for about 2 weeks, 'cause i leave for vacation tomorrow! Yay! anyway, I also didn't get a chance to proofread this, so there are probably a few mistakes; i'll take care of them when i get back! Anyway, **review!**

EDIT: Okay, proofread! I fixed a few mistakes and changed a little bit of things, but nothing really major (so u don't need to reread it again to understand what will happen in the story next or something)


	11. Monsters, Magic, and More!

Okay, well, I'm back from vacation! And it was great! Anyway, I was so happy with last duel! I really wanted to Chazz to win with only a few lifepoints left, and I had already planned how Chazz would win with that combo and the effects/stats of the gryphons, but the rest of the duel I was making up as I went along, so I was so happy when it turned out Chazz would actually win with only 100 lifepoints left!

Also, I already have chapters 12-15 planned out. I know pretty much wat is going to happen in them, and by the end… nah, I won't spoil it. Anyway, I really just need to decide exactly wat the decks will be. Well, enjoy! RER!

Oh, and before I forget, any scene transitions will be displayed by a double gray bar, with wat the scene is transitioning to in between. Also, if it is going to a place like the bad guy's headquarters, or where a group of people are meeting, I will probably just put "somewhere" and then describe where it is in the actual story.

* * *

Monsters, Magic, and More!

"Is anyone there?" Syrus asked at the desk for the card shop.

"Oh, I'll be there in just a second!" Syrus heard Ms. Dorothy say. About 10 seconds later she emerged from behind the curtain. "Hey there Syrus," She said," What can I do ya for?"

"Um," Syrus stammered, "Did you get that new set that came out?"

"Sure did!" Ms. Dorothy replied with a smile.

"Well can I please buy one?" Syrus asked, putting money on the counter. "I heard there were some good new vehicroids in there."

"Sure!" Ms. Dorothy said, taking the money. She took out the card pack and handed it to Syrus. The background was forest green, and it had a picture of a glowing magician cloaked in green holding a jade staff (A/N: This is just a random monster picture that I just made up right now).

_I gotta look through these cards fast, _Syrus thought as he opened the pack. _I don't wanna be late for Alexis' surprise._ He saw the first card was a spell card with a bunch of small monsters on it. The next a strange monster with a bunch of drills. His third card was a girl cloaked in red holding a staff. His next card was a trap card with a green monster stuck to a pool of purple goo. His fifth card was a magic card with the picture of a sunsetand a river. He then flipped to his last card. It featured two arms hand in hand with power surging between them.

Just then Jaden ran by the card shop, and when he saw Syrus in it, he stopped and yelled "C'mon Syrus! We don't wanna miss the ferry!"

"What?" Syrus asked, looking up. "Oh, okay! Coming!" Syrus quickly put the last card in his deck(he didn't have time to read its name or effect, but he saw it had gold lettering, so it can't be too bad, can it?) and put the other cards in his back pocket. Then he began running into the hallway and then to the ferry with Jaden.

They finally reached the ferry, and everyone (Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Zane, Kaito, and Masato) else was already on the ferry. Jaden quickly scanned his ID card and went on to the ferry. Syrus scanned his but it didn't work! He instinctively turned his card around and scanned it, correctly this time, and boarded the ferry. As if on cue, the ferry left as soon as Syrus was on board.

"Well," Bastion remarked. "That went a lot better than last time. So, Alexis, what do you have planned for us."

"Well," Alexis said with happy anime eyes (A/N: I know, bad writing, but you know what I'm talking about! Its the semi-circle eyes, that look sort of like two shift + 6s) "  
See for yourself!" She held up a flyer.

" 'Come see the amazing world famous magician Arkana (A/N: Well, I bet you can predict what is gonna happen (and if you don't, you really need to see battle city))," Chazz read aloud. " 'Be amazed by his spectacular magical masterpieces. And all duelists, bring your decks, for one lucky person will be able to duel the master magician!' Sounds like a junky show to me."

"Oh come on!" Alexis said. "It sounds fun!"

"Well, I don't really like magic shows either," Syrus groaned.

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Syrus said. "Let's just say it involved therapy. Lots of therapy..."

"Well, I think it sounds fun!" Jaden remarked optimistically.

Bastion and Kaito sighed and simultaneously said, "I just hope his tricks aren't _too _hard to figure out." Freaked out, they exchanged odd glances then took a step away from each other.

"Oh come on guys!" Masato said. "Honestly, I don't really wanna see it, but why not give it a shot!"

"Because,"Zane said, finally speaking. "Some of us have better things to do."

"Well," Alexis said. "If you don't wanna do it, I can always show the chancellor these!" Alexis took out7 pictures from her pocket.

"What are those?" Kaito asked.

"Each of these is a picture of you in the girl's obelisk blue dorm," Alexis explained. "Anyone who doesn't see the show is going to be expelled."

"BUT WE WERE NEVER IN THE GIRL'S DORM ANYWAY!" The boys yelled.

"I know," Alexis said winking. "But I took a digital editing class. I knew it would be useful! Well, except for Jaden and Syrus. Those pictures are from when you really were in the girl's dorm."

"_You_ were in the girl's dorm?" Chazz asked.

"Well... uh... yeah! I guess..." Jaden said. "But we had good reason to!"

"Which is...?" Chazz asked.

"Well," Jaden explained. "Some girl wrote me a love letter that was 'from Alexis' that told me to go to the girl's dorm, but then Syrus found it and thought it was for him, and so he went to the girl's dorm, and then Alexis dueled me, and if I lost me and Sy would be expelled, but I won, but we dueled at the girl's dorm, so that's why we were there."

"Right." Chazz said. "Whatever."

"So," Alexis asked. "Are we going to the magic show or not?"

"Oh, we are."

"Uh, yes! Definitely!"

"Well, of course!"

"I guess I will since you're basically forcing us t-OW!"

"Shut up Jaden," Chazz said quietly after he jabbed Jaden in the ribs with his elbow.

"Good!" Alexis said with happy anime eyes. She then turned around, leaned on the railing, and watched the sea.

For the rest of the boat ride, Alexis just watched the sea while the guys talked quietly to each other about dueling and how weird Alexis was acting. When they finally reached shore, they departed from the ferry and Alexis led them to the theater, which was only about 5 blocks from the port. They walked in to the main room (in this theater there is only a main room and the actual theater). It was pretty big; it had plain white walls and white marble floors. All around were banners, flyers, and posters about Arkana's performance. However, not one showed his face. Also in the main room was a closed concession stand. There was a good size crowd in the theater; the doors to the theater were open but it seemed that most of the people hadn't noticed. The octet entered the theater and found good seats in the first row...

* * *

Behind the curtain, with Arkana (A/N: Remember, this is how I said I would do scene transitions? Well, anyway, it is! deal with it!)

* * *

Arkana opened the curtain a crack and looked at the people entering the theater. _What a big crowd for this show! _He thought. _I knew putting spells on my poster would help me get people. And it is all thanks to those shadow games. Speaking of which, who shall be my victim for this show..._ He scanned around the room, and then he saw 8 teenagers enter, each wearing a duel academy uniform (well, except for one, which had black clothes and overly spikey black hair.) _Hmm... the ones in red... they are supposed to be the easiest, so now which one should I defeat? _He saw a red-haired one and a brunette talking happily to each other. _Too much confidence... _Then he saw the third one in red; he was short and had a lot of blue hair. He was looking down at the ground. The boy was listening on the other two red's conversation, but he wasn't really participating. _Yes. Low self confidence; he will be easy to defeat. He's the one...

* * *

_Back with everyone else...

* * *

(A/N: Everyone I talk about here is the order they're in the seats, going from left to right) Alexis was... just sitting in her seat. Not doing anything, although she did have the happy anime eyes. Zane was watching Alexis and being freaked out by her behavior. Kaito was reading a book. Masato and Jaden were talking about dueling, and Syrus was listening in, but not talking. And on the end, Bastion and Chazz were just sitting and moping."Y'know, have you noticed something odd?" Bastion asked. 

"Like what?" Chazz asked in his snottish attitude.

"Well, first of all, don't you think it's strange that there isn't any admission fee at all? And there isn't any staff."

"Hmm... that is strange." Chazz agreed.

"Also," Bastion said. "I've been asking random people, and nobody has heard of this guy before, despite the fact that he is 'world famous'"

"Something fishy is going on here." Just then the lights started to dim. "Oh, and it looks like we're going to have to stay and found out what that something is," Chazz said as he pointed to the exit doors which were automatically closing, and then locking.

"This could be bad."

"Well, just shut up," Chazz whispered. "Alexis is looking over here. And the way she's been acting, she'll probably beat us up if we talk during the show." Bastion just nodded and laughed silently.

"Ladies and gentleman!" A voice said from speakers scattered around the room. "Prepare yourself to be amazed by the master magician, Arkana!" The curtains opened revealing a man in a red suit and a red tophat. He also had a mask which covered the upper part of his face, andhad green and black vertical stripes.

"Welcome!" Arkana cried. "To the most spectacular show on earth! I can assure you that this show will be one you will never forget!" _And thanks to my shadow magic, I won't be doing meretricks..._ The show droned on, until finally Arkana did a finale in which he made 3 copies of himself, which could actually hold things and move around. "And now, as I promised, I will give somebody the honor of dueling me!" He pretended to look upon the audience (which had quite a few people waving their hands to get picked; they had become fans of his during the show, after all, his 'tricks' were pretty good!), when he then looked at the blue-haired boy and declared "You! In the front row with the blue hair! You shall duel me!"

"Umm... I'm not very good," the boy said.

"Oh come on Sy!" the brunette boy said. "You'll do fine!"

"Jaden I don't want to!" the blue-haired boy yelled.

"Oh, why not?" Jaden said. "I bet you'll win!"

"Yeah right," 'Sy' said as he reluctantly climbed onto the stage.

"Your name is 'Sy'?" Arkana asked.

"Well, 'Sy' is actually short for 'Syrus'" Syrus explained.

"Oh, okay." Arkana said. "Now prepare to duel!" A red and green duel disk (that matches his outfit) appeared on Arkana's arm. Arkana then gave Syrus a normal white and blue duel disk (which he made magically appear). Arkana drew 5 cards and said, "You first."

_Arkana: 4000; Syrus: 4000_

(A/N: Okay, this is random, but i'm going to start saying how many cards are in both player's hands, just to help me so I don't make a person use more cards than they have, so that is going be the random numbers. Also, when they summon monsters, it afterward in parentheses it will say (level;attack/defense)) "Okay," Syrus said as he drew his sixth card. "I set a monster(5) and end my turn."

_That's it?_Arkana thought as he drew. _This will be easier than I expected. _"First, I summon Skilled Dark Magician(5;1900/1700) in attack mode! Then I play Toon Table of Contents, which allows me to move one toon card in my deck to my hand, and I choose another Toon Table of Contents. I'll then use that one to get my third Toon Table of Contents. And finally, I use that to get a Toon Cannon Soldier(5;1400/1300)! However, now that 3 spell cards have been activated while Skilled Dark Magician has been in play, I can tribute him to special summon Dark Magician(2500/2100) from my deck!" The younger magician began to grow, and soon he was a Dark Magician cloaked in red. "Now, attack his face-down!"

A redish jet with toon eyes appeared. "You attacked my Jetroid!" Syrus declared. "When you attack him, I can activate a trap from my hand, and I choose Sakuretsu Armor(4)!"

"All right Syrus!" Jaden cheered out from the audience.

The armor enclosed around Dark Magician, but when Dark Magician came in contact with Jetroid, Jetroid and the armor disappeared, and Dark Magician attacked Syrus directly.

_Arkana: 4000; Syrus: 1500_

"What happened!" Syrus exclaimed.

"This," Arkana said, holding up a magic card. "It is called Dark Magic Illusion(4). It allows me to change the target of your card from my Dark Magician to one of your monsters, leaving you open to an attack.(A/N: Okay, this is what would really happen, don't tell me that dark magician attacked twice! Here is what happens: Dark magician attacks, sakuretsu armor activates, dark magic illusion activates and changes target to jetroid, jetroid is destroyed, because a monster entered/left Syrus' side of the field a reply occurs, dark magician attacks directly.) And because it is obvious I'm going to win, I think I'll start a shadow game!" The walls of the theater melted into the shadow's darkness...

"But how did you do that without a shadow card!" Syrus exclaimed.

"A shadow what?" Arkana asked.

"Uh... nothing! But how did you make a shadow game!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Arkana laughed.

"But then why!" Syrus demanded.

"Because," Arkana explained. "I realized that using the shadows, I could bring back my love Katherine! But I soon realized defeating people one by one would take too long. So I organized a show, in which I would duel one somebody in the audience. But however, not for just their soul, but for everyone else's, too!"

"So that means if I lose, everyone here will lose their soul!" Syrus yelled as his eyes widened.

"That's right," Arkana said. "I also enchanted all of my advertisements with shadow magic, so some people who saw them would be hypnotized into seeing my show."

_So that's why Alexis has been acting so strange, _Syrus thought.

"And now I end my turn." Arkana declared.

Syrus shakily drew a card(6) and activated it. "I activate Graceful Charity, so now I can draw three cards and discard two. Okay, so now I play Polymerization, fusing Rescueroid (A/N: With cards like rescueroid, it doesn't give the attack, so i'm just going to be making it up for some cards)(1000/1800) with my Kyuukyuuroid(800/1200) to form Reskyuukyuuroid(3;2300/1800) in defense mode. I then activate De-Fusion(2) to summon back Rescueroid and Kyuukyuuroid. I summon Decoroid(1;500/500) in defense mode and end." A small red car, a truck, and an ambulance all appeared on Syrus' side of the field, but looked very weak compared to Arkana's Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician attack the Rescueroid!" Arkana declared after he drew a card(5). The Dark Magician jumped over to Rescueroid and prepared to crush it with its staff. Just as it was about to destroy Rescueroid, Decoroid jumped and blocked the attack, however, Decoroid got destroyed in the process. Then Decoroid reappeared on the field. "What happened!"

"My monsters' special effects." Syrus said, smiling. "First, my Decoroid prevents you from attacking any other monster. Second, my Rescueroid returns any monster that is sent to my graveyard as a result of battle to my hand. Third, my Kyuukyuuroid special summons any monster returned to my hand from the graveyard."

"Fine." Arkana said. "I play the spell card Fissure(4) to destroy your Decoroid. I then end my turn."

After Syrus drew a card(2) he declared, "I summon Submarineroid(1;800/1800) in attack mode!" The small submarine appeared on the field. "And his special ability allows him to attack directly! But not only that; he'll switch to defense mode afterward, so I won't take any damage from him!" The submarine launched itself at Arkana. When it returned to Syrus's side of the field, is submerged so only its periscope was showing.

_Arkana: 3200; Syrus: 1500_

"I set a magic/trap(0) and end my turn."

"You'll pay for that," Arkana said as he drew(5)._Hmm... if I attack Submarineroid, it'll just get summoned back. If I attack Kyuukyuuroid, Rescueroid will bring it back to his hand, allowing him to play it again. Therefore, I must _"Attack Rescueroid!" Dark Magician raised its staff and let a Dark Magic attack out on Rescueroid, instantly destroying it.

"You activated my trap!"Syrus declared. _Uh oh... _Arkana thought. _This could be trouble..._ "It's called Super Charge, and now that you've attacked a machine-type monster, I can draw two cards from my deck(2)!"

_Phew... _Arkana thought. "I set two magic/traps(4) and end my turn."

Syrus drew his card(3). "First I switch my Submarineroid into attack mode!" The submarine reemerged from the ground. "And now I attack!"

"Sorry, but I activate Sakuretsu Armor," Arkana said. The armor covered Arkana and when Submarineroid came in contact with him, it exploded.

"Fine. I set three magic/traps(0) and end my turn." _My combo should destroy his Dark Magician this turn. _Syrus thought.

Arkana drew his card(5). "Okay, Dark Magician, attack Syrus's last monster!"

"You just fell into my traps!" Syrus said. "I activate my first trap, Entry Forbidden! No Entry! This switches your Dark Magician to defense mode, and randomly discards a card from your hand!" Dark Magician kneeled in defense and Toon Cannon Soldier was sent from Arkana's hand to his grave(4). "And now that your Dark Magician has switched to defense mode, I can activate my other trap Tragedy, which destroys all of your defense position monsters!" Dark Magician was dragged down into the graveyard by a dark hand.

"I thought you had something like this planned," Arkana chuckled. "That's why I set this: Call of the Haunted!" Arkana's Dark Magician reappeared on the field. "Now attack his Kyuukyuuroid!" Dark Magician quickly fired a blast at the machine and destroyed it. "I end my turn."

Syrus drew his card(2). "I set a monster and a magic/trap(0), and then I end my turn."

"Not doing plays as well as you were earlier, now are you?" Arkana asked, smiling, as he drew his card(5). "Look at what I just got, Nobleman of Crossout(4), so now say good-bye to your face-down monster!"

A man in silver armor appeared, and slashed his sword through Syrus's Gyroid(1000/1000). "Oh no!" Syrus cried. "Now I'm defenseless!"

"Oh yes!" Arkana declared. "Now Dark Magician, end this duel!" Dark Magician fired a blast a Syrus, but two cylinders materialized. The blast went into one, and came out the other, right into Arkana.

_Arkana: 700; Syrus: 1500_

"How did you like my Magic Cylinder?" Syrus asked.

Arkana, now bruised, replied, "Impressive, but don't think you have me just yet. I activate the spell, Give and Take(3)! You get to draw cards until you have 5 in your hand(5) but I get 1000 lifepoints for each card you draw!

_Arkana: 5700; Syrus: 1500_

Syrus drew his hand, but saw it was worthless. "Well," Arkana said. "Judging from your face, I bet your hand isn't so good. I set a magic/trap(2) and end my turn. There isn't any way you can win. Why don't you just surrender?"

_He's right... I can't win..._Syrus thought. He looked down at the ground and slowly began to place his hand on his deck...

"NO!" Someone shouted. Syrus looked up and saw Jaden standing up. "You can't just give up Syrus! The game isn't over until the last lifepoint is gone!"

"Yeah bro." Zane said, standing up. "There is always hope. Believe in your deck."

"You can do it Syrus!" Kaito shouted, as he too stood up.

"Yeah Syrus!" Someone else exclaimed, shouting up.

"Don't give up!" Another person yelled. Many other people stood up and encouraged Syrus, until everyone in the entire room was standing up chanting "Syrus! Syrus!"

"Syrus," Jaden said calmly.(somehow Syrus could hear him over everyone else in the room. What? it's the shadow realm!) "Don't give up. You still have one more card to draw."

Syrus straightened up, with a determined look on his face. Syrus drew his card(6) and his face fell. "Jaden... you're wrong... I don't have _a _card to draw..." Then he regained his confident expression. "I have five! 'Cause I activate the card I got, Reload! This lets me shuffle the five cards in my hand back into my deck, and then draw five more!" Syrus did this, but he paused after drawing his fourth card. He inspected his hand... so far he really didn't have anything that would help him. Although he had to trust his deck. There had to be a card in his deck that could save him. He took a deep breath and drew... He had drawn the card he put in his deck earlier today! _United We Stand... _Syrus thought to himself as he quickly read the effect. When he finished, he smiled. "Alright, time to win!"

"Oh really? How!" Arkana laughed.

"With this!" Syrus declared. "First I summon Patroid(4;1200/1200) in attack mode and activate Scapegoat(3)!" The four sheep and the cartoon police card appeared on Syrus's side of the field.

"So?" Arkana asked.

"So I have United We Stand(2)!" Syrus said as he put the spell in his duel disk. "This increases my Patroid's attack and defense by 800 for each of my monsters, and because of Scapegoat, I have 5! So now my Patroid has 5200 attack points! But that's not all; I also activate Limiter Removal(1), so now my Patroid's attack is 10400, but he is destroyed at the end of the turn! And now..."

_You will attack, and fall into my trap _Arkana thought.

"I activate Patroid's special ability!"

"What?"

"It lets me see one set card on your side of the field, and I choose your magic/trap!" The card flipped up, showing a Sakuretsu Armor.

"Well, it seems you can't win because of my Sakuretsu Armor."

"Why not?" Syrus asked.

"Because, Patroid will be destroyed at the end of the turn no matter what!"

"Yeah," Syrus defended, "But I still have my sheep tokens to defend me!"

"I don't think so," Arkana said. He then shows Syrus a spell card in his hand. It had a picture of a green sphere with a circle of energy around it. "This is Diffusion Wave-Motion. For one turn, it will allow one level 7 or higher spellcaster--such as my Dark Magician--to attack all monsters on your side of the field!"

"Well, then it's good I have the final card in my hand!" Syrus declared. "I activate Search & Destroy! So now I can 'guess' what your face-down is to destroy it, and I obviously know it's Sakuretsu Armor!" Arkana's face-down card shattered. "And now, Patroid, attack Dark Magician and end this duel!" The police car zoomed down and rammed over Dark Magician, and then bashed into Arkana, sending him flying to the other side of the stage.

_Arkana: 0; Syrus: 1500_

The entire audience cheered for Syrus as the theater returned to normal. Arkana had fainted, due to loss of soul. "I did it?" Syrus asked nobody. "Yes! I did it!" He cheered as he jumped up and lunged his fist straight up into the air.

* * *

Created Cards

Dark Magic Illusion; Quick-Play Spell; You can activate this when a spell or trap card targets a "Dark Magician". Switch the target of the card to a monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Give and Take; Spell; Select and activate one of the following effect: -Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. Increase your opponent's lifepoints by 1000 for each card you draw. -Your opponent draws cards until s/he has 5 cards in his/her hand. Increase your lifepoints by 1000 for each card they draw.

Search & Destroy; Continuous Spell; You can only activate this card's effect once per turn, during your Main Phase. Select one set card on your opponent's side of the field and declare a card name. Then look at the set card. If the set card is the declared card, destroy that card. If the set card is not the declared card, inflict 1000 points of damage to your lifepoints and return the set card to its original position.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished! Sorry it took so long, but for the past week hasn't really been working whenever I wanted to work on this (I uploaded the document to and i worked on it directly from Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Also, somebody's OC is gonna appear in the next chapter... 

Oh, and I'm having a little competition! The competition is telling me what the other 5 cards Syrus got in his pack. Either put him in your review (oh, and REVIEW!) or private message me. The prize is a spoiler for an up-and-coming chapter! And if u don't want the spoiler but want to enter the competition, just tell me that in your entry. And all the cards Syrus got _are _real cards so don't tell me they aren't. Lastly, they end of the competition will be when somebody correctly tells me all the cards Syrus got or when I update my next chapter, whichever comes first. If I update before someone gets them all right, then the winner will be the person with the most right. Good luck!

(Oh, and now this is my longest chapter! Yay!)


	12. Heat vs Helios

Hey there everyone! I was sick today, so I didn't need to go to school, so now I'm writing a chappie instead!

Well, Sy's cards were fire princess, drillago, blessings of the nile, law of the normal, and adhesive trap hole, which means Scizor gets the spoiler! I'm pm it to u when I get this up.

Anyway, **RER!** (Oh, and this episode-like chapter 14 will be-is a filler, but don't worry! Chapter 15 is gonna be big! In fact, I think I might make a 2-part duel for chap. 15 and 16. Well, u probably to stop blabbling so here is the chappie!)

* * *

Heat vs. Helios

A girl approached the slifer red dorm. She had spikey (but not overly spikey like Chazz) red hair, which clashed against her white and blue obelisk uniform. She had dark eyes with black eyeliner (sort of like Gaada's(from Naruto) black around his eyes, except hers are thinner). She also had a small beauty mark on the left side of her face a little down and to the left of her eye. _This is it?_ She thought, seeing the dorm. _It's so... pathetic. How can the best duelist in the academy live here? No matter, I'll defeat him. Of course, I need to find him first... _She looked around for the headmaster of the slifer dorm, who-if she was correct-was called Professor Banner. She looked around on the other side and saw a door with a small red mark on it. _Maybe that's it,_ she thought as she approached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" A german accentedvoice called.

The girl carefully opened the door and stepped in the room and saw Professor Banner smiling at her, holding a cat. "Um... are you Professor Banner?"

"I most certainly am. And you might be?"

"Ka-Kasai, si-Professor," Kasai stammered. "I'm here to duel the best duelist in the school! Who is... um... I think called Masato."

"Oh yes!" Prof. Banner said. "Masato is currently the best duelist, at least theoretically. Although I think he's out with his friends..."

"Do you know where they are?" Kasai quickly asked. "Or at least when they'll get back?"

"No, sorry, I don't." Banner sadly replied.

Kasai sighed. "When then I guess I'll go find him myself," She rudely snorted as she began to open the door.

"Why in such a rush?" Banner said. "Why not have a duel? You seem like a fine duelist."

"I am a _great _duelist," Kasai smiled. "But I need to prove that to Masato, so smell ya later, old man." Kasai began to open the door again.

"I wouldn't be so rude," Banner said, "Or else you may never duel Masato." Kasai stopped again. "I know you're eager to duel him, but I don't want to bother my students with duelists who are not their level. So let us duel. If I win, I will tutor you personally on how to beat Masato so you can win. However, if I win, then you do not duel the #1 duelist in the school for the rest of the year... or at least until Christmas vacation. And if you don't duel, then I can warn Masato not to duel you."

Kasai sighed; it looked like she had no choice. "Fine, I accept your challenge! Let's go!"

* * *

_Outside the Slifer Dorm, Banner and Kasai with their duel disks ready..._

_

* * *

_

"Let's duel!" Kasai and Banner shouted as they slid their decks into their duel disks.

_Kasai: 4000; Banner: 4000_

"Since I'm your elder, I shall go first," Banner said, drawing a card(6). "First I set two magic/traps(4) and then I summon Banisher of the Light(3;100/2000) in defense mode, so now all cards will be removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard. I end my turn." Two face-down cards appeared behind a man who had a golden aura, and was wearing yellow robes.

"First," Kasai declared after drawing a card(6). "I activate Fire Bow(5) and-"

"Not so fast," Banner interupted. "I chain my trap, Magic Neutralization to negate your bow! By removing a spell in my deck from play, I can negate your spell."

"Fine!" Kasai pouted. "Then I'll activate the spell Dance of Fire(4) to special summona weak fire monster from my hand, and I choose Hiita the Fire Charmer(3;500/1500)!"

_Is she going to normal summon another fire monster to summon out the familiar possesed? So was her strategy to do that and use Fire Bow to destroy my banisher? Well, if she summons the familiar now, it will not have enough attack points,_ Banner thought as a girl with red hair appeared on Kasai's said of the field. Out from under the girl's robe a Fox Fire came out.

"Now," Kasai declared, "I tribute Hiita to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(2;2400/1000). And now you need to discard a card at random, and if it's a monster, you take damage equal to the level x 100!" Hiita burst into flames, and from the flames emerged a tall, red, armored warrior. The warrior generated a fireball in its hands and launched it at Banner's hand, destroying Helios Trio Megistus(2;?), and then continued into Banner reducing his lifepoints by 800.

_Kasai: 4000; Banner: 3200_

"But that was only his effect," Kasai declared, "So now, Thestalos, attack and destroy Banisher of the Light!" The warrior generated a giant fireball and launched it at the banisher. When all the smoke and dust cleared, Banisher of the Light was still on the field. "But how..." Kasai murmured, but then she saw that Prof. Banner had a face-up Heart of Clear Water. "Wait,"

"Are you going to ask my about spell card?" Banner interrupted.

"No," Kasai said. "I know what it does. But I also know that you can't activate equip spell cards on your opponent's turn so what did you do!"

Banner faintly smiled. "I activated my second facedown, D.D. Equipment; it allows me to take an equip spell card that is removed from play and equip it to one of my monsters."

"But you didn't have Heart of Clear Water removed from play!" Kasai yelled.

"Oh, but I did," Banner replied. "Remember my Magic Neutralization? Guess what I removed from play for that card."

"Fine," Kasai replied. "I end my turn."

Banner smiled after he drew his card(3). "I set a monster(2) and a magic/trap(1) and end my turn." The two face-downs appeared on Banner's side of the field.

"Not much of a move, was that?" Kasai asked as she drew(3). "Well, here's a move! First I activate Flame Sprite Ritual(2)! Instead of a normal summon, I get to summon two Flame Tokens(pyro/FIRE/1/500/500)!" Two medium-sized fireballs appeared on Kasai's side of the field, each with a devilish grin on its face. "But they won't be here for long, because now I activate Firestorm(1)! By tributing my two tokens, my Thestalos will destroy all of your monsters! And Heart of Clear Water won't protect you because Firestorm doesn't target!" The two fireballs jumped into Thestalos' hands, and they grew huge! Thestalos then launched them at Banner's side of the field, and when the smoke cleared, only his face-down magic/trap remained. "Because my Firestorm prevents Thestalos from attacking this turn, I'll end."

Banner drew his card(2). "I activate Chaos Greed(1)! Because I have no cards in my graveyard, and I have 6 cards removed from play, I can draw two cards!"

"Well, too bad that will put a card in your graveyard," Kasai snorted.

"I don't think so," Banner said. "Because I activate my facedown, Macrocosmo! As long as it is face-up on the field, all cards are removed from play! It also allows me to summon from my deck Helios - the Primordial Sun (400/400)!" Banner drew two cards(3) as space enveloped around them. On Banner's side of the field appeared the sun; bandages then started appearing under it and wrapped around, for a human-like body.

"400 attack points?" Kasai asked. "That's a little weak."

"Maybe it's attack points are weak, but this magic card's effect is strong! It is called Planet Alignment(2)! It destroys all of your monsters are does 300 points of damage to you!" The planets began to line up around Kasai and Thestalos. Suddenly bolts of light began to run through them towards the two. First the light when through Thestalos and destroyed him, then it went through Kasai, hurting her a little.

_Kasai: 3700; Banner: 3200_

"And now that your monster is removed from play," Banner said, "My sun gains 100 attack and defense points(500/500)!"

"What!" Kasai cried out.

"You see," Banner explained. "My Helios' attack and defense are equal to the number of monsters removed from play times 100. Since there are 5 monsters removed from play my Helios has 500 attack points. But not for long! I activate Yellow Process Kitolinix(1)! This exchanges my Helios - The Primodial Sun for Helios Duo Megistus(1200/1200)! Now attack her directly!" The A much smaller sun came out of the original sun, and then the body expanded and became very portly. The smaller sun rotated around the bigger sun so it was floating between Kasai and the big sun. The big sun let out a stream of energy, which the smaller sun refracted into a smaller, more concentrated energy beam, which hit Kasai.

_Kasai: 2500; Banner: 3200_

"I set a magic/trap(0) and end my turn."

"Alright!" Kasai said after drawing her card(2). "Let's see how your helios likes this! I summon UFO Turtle(1;1400/1200) in attack mode!" A turtle with a silver spaceship on its back appeared on Kasai's side of the field. "Now destroy his Duo Megistus now!" The UFO Turtle unleashed a ball of fire on the Helios.

"Activate trap!" Banner declared. "Spirit Barrier! Now I won't take any damage as long as I have a monster on my field!"

"So?" Kasai asked. "You're not going to have a monster after this!"

"Oh I beg to differ," Banner said as the smoke cleared, revealing Helios Duo Megistus still standing-err... floating there, but now with 1500 attack and defense points.

"What? How is that puny planet still there!"

Banner smiled. "When my Helios is destroyed as a result of battle, it gets summoned back, but with 300 more attack and defense. Now, are you going to do something or are you going to end your turn?"

"End my turn..." Kasai said quietly.

"Helios Duo Megistus! Attack and destroy UFO Turtle!" Banner yelled after drawing a card(1). Duo Megistus again let out a concentrated energy stream, which went through UFO Turtle into Kasai.

_Kasai: 2400; Banner: 3200_

However, the spaceship still remained. It opened up and a cyborg with football playing clothes on stepped out as Helios Duo Megistus' attack and defense increased to 1700.

"When UFO Turtle is destroyed," Kasai explained, "I can summon afire monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack power, so I choose Battle Footballer(100/2100)!"

"Fine," Banner said. "I end my turn."

Kasai drew her card(2) and smiled. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards(3)! I then switch my Battle Footballer to defense mode, set a monster(2) and end my turn."

Banner drew his card(2). "Now, attack her face-down!" Helios let out the stream of energy as a tall, blackened, wooden statue rose out of the ground and absorbed the attack.

"You attacked my Charcoal Impachi(100/2100)!" Kasai declared.

"Yes," Banner said, "But I take no damage due to spirit barrier. I'll end my turn."

"Now prepare for this!" Kasai said after drawing a card(3). "I tribute my two monsters to summon Infernal Flame Emperor(2;2700/1600)!" The two monsters burst into flames as a giant, hulking humanoid creature made completely out of fire rose up. "And his effect allows me to remove fire monsters in my graveyard fr-"

"You don't have any monsters in your graveyard," Banner interrupted. "All have been removed from play, which means you cannot destroy my traps."

"What?" Kasai exclaimed. _Oh no he's right... _"Well, at least I still have a powerful monster! I end my turn!"

"Well, you won't have a powerful monster for long," Banner said after drawing his card(3). "You see, if I wanted to I could just keep on attacking you with Helios Duo Megistus until it was strong enough to defeat your emperor. But I have a better idea. I activate Red Process Rubedo(2)! Now I can tribute my Helios Duo Megistus to summon Helios Trio Megistus(3000/3000)! Now attack her monster!" The two suns split into three suns, and the fat body split into three smaller ones, each one under a sun. Each one of them then released a beam of energy at Infernal Flame Emperor; the energy went through and also zapped Kasai.

_Kasai: 2100; 3200_

"I believe that is enough for one turn," Banner said as his monster's attack and defense rose to 3300.

_I've got to turn this duel around, _Kasai thought as she drew her card(3). "I set a monster(2) and end." _I'm not even getting any of my traps! Or any of my spell cards that can destroy his monster, either._

"I draw a card(3)," Prof. Banner said, "And then I'll have my Megistus attack your face-down card!" The three suns launched their energy at the face-down monster, which turned out to be a secondUFO Turtle.

"Now that you destroyed my UFO Turtle, I can special summon my Fox Fire(300/200)! Next turn when you destroy him, he'll get summoned back again at the end phase!"

"Who said I'm going to destroy Fox Fire _next_ turn?" Banner asked as Helios Trio Megistus' ATK and DEF rose to 3600.

"What to you mean...?" Kasai asked.

"What I mean," Banner explained. "Is that if after my Trio Megistus attacks you still have a monster, my monster can attack again! So now go; attack and win this duel!" The three suns released energy streams, which went almostinstantly through Fox Fire into Kasai.

_Kasai: 0; Banner: 3200_

"Good game!" Banner said as the holograms faded. "You have a good deck, although it could be better."

Kasai sighed. "I lost horribly and you know it. The only time I touched your lifepoints was with Thestalos' special ability."

"Nonsense!" Banner cried. "I'm a teacher, but not only that, a dorm master! I'm _supposed _to be able to beat you students in a duel! I'm also supposed to be able to tell how strong your deck is."

"But I did horrible!" Kasai yelled. "I got such bad cards! Can we please try again? I didn't even get any of my trap cards!"

"A deck good enough to beat the best duelist in the school should have monsters and spells that aren't reliant on traps to win," Banner said. "Besides, think of it this way: you now have until vacation to improve your deck so it is the best in the school."

"Whatever," Kasai snorted as she began to walk away. _I lost... my deck is so horrible... but then again he _is _a teacher but... _(sigh) _Maybe I _should_ listen to him... maybe instead of moping now I should concentrate on making my deck even stronger! Yeah, that's what I'll do... _She looked up and straightened out her shoulders as she began to walk towards the card shop...

* * *

Made Up Cards

Fire Bow; Continuous Spell; When you have a face-up FIRE monster on your side of the field, you can change this card to an equip spell card and change this cards effect to: "This card can only be equipped to a FIRE monster. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 500. When the equipped monster is removed from the field or flipped face-down, this card is not destroyed; this card is treated as a continuous spell card and this card's effect reverts to its original effect."

Magic Neutralization; Counter Trap; Remove one spell in your deck from play to negate the activation and effect of one spell card.

Dance of Fire; Spell; Special summon one FIRE monster from your hand with an ATK less than 1000 in attack mode.

D.D. Equipment; Trap; Equip one equip spell card that is currently removed from play to a correct target on your side of the field.

Flame Sprite Ritual; Spell; You cannot activate this card is you have normal summoned or set this turn. You cannot normal summon or set thisturn if you activate this card. Special summon two "Flame Tokens" (pyro/FIRE/1/500/500) in attack mode.

Firestorm; Spell; You can only activate this card when you have "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch" face-up on your side of the field. Tribute 2 FIRE monsters on your side of the field (excluding the selected "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch") to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack this turn.

* * *

Well, hoped you liked! Anyway, I'm gonna start putting previews of the next chapter! Yay!

* * *

Kaito: Uh oh, it looks like Chiaki's back, and she wants to duel me! She says she got a really powerful card that will ensure my defeat! Well, I just hope I can win before she draws it! Find out next time if I can next time, on VS Chiaki! Duel for Lost Honor!


	13. VS Chiaki! Duel for Lost Honor!

Well, I don't really have much to say now, so RER!

* * *

VS Chiaki! Duel for Lost Honor!

(A/N: Umm... I can't really think of a good little starting thingy, so let's just cut to the action!)

Everyone was eating lunch when Kaito's PDA went off. Kaito opened the message and Chiaki's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Kaito," she (A/N:For those of u who forget her, she's obelisk, has shoulder-length black hair, and has a bang going over one of her eyes)said menacingly. "How about we have a little rematch? Meet me in the woods at 7:00 PM today, near the abandoned dorm. And if you don't... let's just say meet me in the woods at 7:00 PM. I'll be waiting..." The screen went blank.

"... that was weird," Alexis said. "But are you gonna go?"

Kaito sighed. "Well, I might as well. If she's just bluffing then I can leave without dueling her. But if she's not, I'm sure I can win."

* * *

That night, 6:55 PM:

* * *

The group agreed to meet at the entrance to the woods. Syrus and Chumley (who were the last to arrive) ran to them. 

"Sorry we're late," Syrus panted once they arrived. "Chumley, I told you you shouldn't have had that grilled cheese sandwich!"

"Sorry, I was hungry!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now!" Jaden said. "We're all here, so let's go!"

They group quickly reached the abandoned dorm, and then began to search around. They soon found a clearing with Chiaki and her duel disk (A/N: Chiaki was looking down so the shadow from her hair covered her eyes; you know wat i'm talking about, wat they do in anime!) "It's about time you got here... Now let's duel!" Chiaki said as she activated her duel disk.

"Well why should I duel you?" Kaito asked.

"Because I have these," Chiaki said holding up 7 photos. "Courtesy of Alexis."

"Huh?" Syrus asked. "What are those?"

Chazz looked at them for a few seconds, and then remembered what they are. "I remember those! Those are the pictures Alexis used to force us to see Arkana's show!"

(Cue flashback!)

_"Well," Alexis said. "If you don't wanna do it, I can always show the chancellor these!" Alexis took out 7 pictures from her pocket._

_"What are those?" Kaito asked._

_"Each of these is a picture of you in the girl's obelisk blue dorm," Alexis explained. "Anyone who doesn't see the show is going to be expelled."_

(End Flashback)

"Alexis, did you give her those!" Jaden demanded.

"What?" Alexis exclaimed. "No! Why would I do that!"

"Maybe you're possessed again!" Chazz yelled.

"I am not!" Alexis screamed.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Zane inquired.

"She's not," Chiaki chuckled. "I broke into her room and stole them from you."

"Come to think of it," Alexis said, "One time when I got back to my room it did look a little different than when I left..."

"Well Kaito," Chiaki said. "It's either duel and lose, or get expelled along with Syrus, Jaden, Chazz, Zane, Masato, and Bastion. I think the choice is obvious."

"Fine!" Kaito declared as he activated his duel disk and slid in his deck. "Let's duel!"

"Okay," Chiaki said, her smile becoming more devilish. "But before we begin, let's increase the stakes."

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

Chiaki chuckled as she took out a small clear box, put the7 photos in it, closed the box and put the box on the ground in front of her. "Look in front of you; you'll see a box." Sure enough, a few feet away from Kaito, was a similar clear box with a single photo inside. "In that box is a picture of me in the Obelisk boy's dorm. If my lifepoints reach 0, then that box will open and will allow you to take that photo and show it to Shepard. However, when your lifepoints reach 0, this box (the one in front of her) will open, and will allow me to take the photos and get you expelled."

"So that means..."

"That whoever loses gets expelled!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Kaito meaninglessly looked around for a few moments, thinking, but they he realized something. "Hey, you just locked those photos in the box! That means that you can't threaten them with us because it will only open if you defeat me in a duel!"

"I wouldn't say that," Chiaki said with her evil smile. "If the duel hasn't started in..." Chiaki glanced at her wristwatch... "56 seconds my box will automatically open. So what do you say?"

Kaito sighed. "I have no choice; Let's duel!" Kaito drew 5 cards as Chiaki did the same.

_Chiaki: 4000; Kaito: 4000_

"I'll go first," Chiaki said as she drew a card(6). "I summon Demon Attacker(5;1650/1000) in attack mode!" A wicked demon holding a sword rose to the field. "That's all for me."

"My move!" Kaito declared after drawing a card(6). "I summon Sand Warrior(5;1700/1600)! And he has just enough attack to destroy your attacker!" A man made out of sand holding a sword materialized onto the field as a faint glow appeared around Demon Attacker as its attack rose to 1750. "Huh? What's going on?"

"My attacker gains 100 attack points for each of your face-up monsters; it appears that now my monster is just strong enough to destroy yours."

"Fine!" Kaito declared. "I set a face-down(4) and end!"

"My move!" Chiaki declared after drawing(6). "Demon Attacker, attack!" The demon let out a burst of energy at the Sand Warrior. However, the Sand Warrior split into many different copies, and the blast only destroyed one. "What happened!"

"I activated my trap!" Kaito declared. "Mirage Battalion! It increases my monster's attack by 2000, but reduces all battle damage it does to you to 0!"

"Fine, I end my turn!"

Kaito drew a card(5). "I activate the spell Sandstorm(4)! Now during each of my end phases, you take 200 points of damage for each of my sand monsters! I then summon another Sand Warrior(3) and set a spell/trap(2). Your turn, but let's not forget about sandstorm!" A bunch of sand picked up and hit Chiaki.

_Chiaki: 3600; Kaito: 4000_

"All right Kaito!" Alexis cheered.

"I wouldn't be rooting for him," Chiaki said, drawing a card(7). "After all, my attacker now has 1850 attack points, so now, attack!" The monster launched itself at one of the Sand Warriors, but the other one cut in and destroyed the advisor as Chiaki's lifepoints lowered even further.

_Chiaki: 2050; Kaito: 4000_

"Ha!" Kaito exclaimed. "I activated my Cross Counter, so now the attack of my two monsters merged into 3400!"

"Lucky move," Chiaki said. "I set two face-downs(5) and end," she declared after inspecting her hand.

"That's it?" Kaito asked, drawing a card(3). "Well then, I summon Sand Hound(2;1500+200+200/1400) in attack mode!" A dog made out of sand appeared on the field and growled at Chiaki. "It gets a 200 point attack bonus for each of my Sand Warriors, bringing its attack up to 1900! Now, my three monsters, attack for the game!" The monsters jumped at Chiaki, but the Sand Hound and one of the Sand Warriors were blocked by an invisible shield as Chiaki's lifepoints rose.

_Chiaki: 3950; Kaito: 4000_

"Sorry, but I used my two Draining Shields!" Chiaki declared. "So now I gain lifepoints equal to your Sand Hound and Warrior's attack! However, because your second Sand Warrior attacked, I only gained 1900 lifepoints, but it doesn't matter because now I'm only 50 lifepoints behind!"

_She's right, _Kaito thought. "I end my turn, but let's not forget about sandstorm!" The wind picked up again and inflicted 600 points of damage to Chiaki.

_Chiaki: 3350; Kaito: 4000_

Chiaki drew her card(6). "Here's a card that will help me, Lightning Vortex(5)! By discarding a card(4), I can destroy all of your face-up monsters!" A giant bolt of lightning came down, obliterating Kaito's monsters and Sandstorm.

"When I have no sand monsters my Sandstorm is automatically destroyed," Kaito sadly explained.

"Well," Chiaki said, "I discarded my Treasure Box, so that lets me draw one card from my deck(5)! And I think I'll play it now, Demon Swordsman(4;1850/0)!" A purple demon with two swords rose up from the ground. "Now, attack Kaito directly!" The swordsman launched itself at Kaito and slashed his lifepoints.

_Chiaki: 3350; Kaito: 2150_

"I'll set a spell/trap(3), and I think that's enough," Chiaki smugly said.

Kaito drew(3). "All right!" He declared. "I summon Sand Scarab(2;2000/1000) in attack mode!" A sand beetle appeared on the field. "Now, attack Chiaki's Demon Swordsman!" The scarab charged forward through the demon into Chiaki, but then a crouching female demon in robes appeared in the Demon Swordsman's place.

_Chiaki: 3200; Kaito: 2150_

"I activated Demon Replacement," Chiaki explained. "It replaces my Demon Swordsman with a weaker demon, which in this case is Demon Priest(2;100/1600)!"

"Fine," Kaito said. "I end my turn. And my scarab switches to defense because of its effect."

"And I begin mine!" Chiaki said, drawing(3). "Now I activate Demon Priests special effect! By tributing her I can bring back my Demon Swordsman, but with 200 extra attack points!" The priest began to chant, and in a puff of smoke it disappeared and the swordsman took her place, but this time with a dark glow. "Now attack and destroy Sand Scarab!" The swordsman ran up and easily slashed through the sand bug. "I end my turn."

"Chiaki," Kaito asked. "Why did you challenge me to a duel. If your putting up stakes like this it can't be that you just want a rematch." _Or maybe you're working for those people with the shadow cards..._

"Because!" Chiaki explained. "After you beat me I kept getting worse and worse! I had never lost to a slifer or ra before; I barely ever lose to Obelisks! But after you beat me... I couldn't win... I don't know why that happened, or how to fix it... But if I duel you then maybe I'll get my dueling spirit back! And just to make sure I win, I got a very powerful card from a few... friends. And if I draw it, it's all over."

"Well then," Kaito said as he drew his card(3). "I'll just have to beat you before you can get that card. And I think I have the cards to do it! I activate the field spell Desert(2)! This will lower non-desert monster's power and increase desert monster's powers! This also lets me special summon a desert monster from my graveyard, so say hello to Sand Warrior again!" A desert enveloped the forest, and then a Sand Warrior rose out of the sands.

"You may have lowered my monster's power and increased yours, but your Sand Warrior is still 50 attack points short!" Chiaki declared.

"Who said I was using Sand Warrior?" Kaito asked. "I special summon Sand Insect(1;100/100) using its special effect, and then I tribute my two monsters to summon Sand Hawk(0;2400+200/1700+200)!" A small sand insect rose out of the ground, but then it and the warrior receded. Then a few seconds later a giant bird made out of sand flew out of the ground and roared at Chiaki. "Now, attack her swordsman!" The bird swooped down and dove through the swordsman into Chiaki.

_Chiaki: 2550; Kaito: 2150_

"I end my turn."

"All right Kaito!" Syrus cheered.

"Yes," Bastion agreed. "You're just one attack away from victory."

"Don't worry," Chiaki said, "I'll still win anyway. My draw(4)! I set a monster(3) and end my turn!"

"My draw(1)," Kaito declared. "And I forgot to tell you, that when my Hawk attacks a monster in defense, half the difference still goes to you. But now I activate Pot of Greed(0) to draw two cards from my deck(2)! I activate Sand Sword(1)! It will increase the attack of my Hawk by 700(3300) and it has the same piercing effect as my Hawk originally has, so now when it attacks through defense the entire different will be inflicted to your lifepoints!" The hawk screeched as its feathers became sharper and longer. "Now, attack!" The hawk swooped down to reveal a familiar Demon Attacker, which was easily smashed.

_Chiaki: 250; Kaito: 2150_

"Chiaki..." Kaito said (A/N: This is not in an angry tone, this is in a gentle tone, okay? He's trying to be nice and careful, not mean). "Good game. But why don't you just surrender? I promise I won't get you expelled. I mean, you do really think that your card can let you win?"

Chiaki had fallen to her knees from the blast, and was looking at the ground. She looked up (she had her crazy look again, only this time it looked more... evil) and smiled. "Yes."

Chiaki drew her card(4) and Kaito saw a quick flash of a dark aura around it. _Oh no... a shadow card..._

"Well," Chiaki said. "Looks like I drew it!"

"Wait Chiaki!" Kaito said. "Don't play that card! If you do then our souls will be at stake!"

"Yeah right," Chiaki snorted.

"It's true!" Alexis cried.

"Yeah, and the monsters will turn real!" Jaden added.

"Please Chiaki..." Kaito begged quietly. "Don't do it..."

Chiaki stared at the card, deciding whether to play it, but then quickly shook her head and thought _No!_ "I can't believer you thought of that lame story and got your friends to back it up just so you could win!"

"What?" Kaito asked. "It's all true! I swear it is! I swear on anything and everything! It's true!"

"Like I'll believe you." Chiaki flatly said. She began to slap the card onto her duel disk...

At the last moment Kaito yelled "WAIT!" with enough force to get Chiaki to stop.

"What is it now?" She asked impatiently.

"Don't do it..." Kaito said. "Y-you don't need to do it... y-you don't n-need that c-card to win..."

"Are you blind!" Chiaki cried. "Look at the field! If I don't play this then you'll win for sure!"

"N-no," Kaito said. "No, I will not."

"And why not?"

"Because... B-b-because I... s-surrender." Kaito said as he placed his hand over his deck.

_Chiaki: 250; Kaito: 0_

"Huh?" Chiaki asked as she fell to her knees, the holograms faded, and the box in front of her clicked open. "You surrendered... even though then you and your friends could get expelled... Does that mean that this card really was one of those shadow thingies?"

"Yes," Kaito said.

"So one of us would have lost our soul?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well then," Chiaki said, standing up. "Not anymore! I am getting rid of this card!" Chiaki threw the card into the air as the wind picked it up and carried it away. "Now that that's over with, wanna go get some dinner?"

"Sure!" Chumley immediately said as everyone laughed. They all began to leave when Chiaki suddenly stopped.

"Hold on you guys," She said. "We forgot something." She ran back to the box and took out the 7 photos, and ripped them to shreds. She then took the box with her photo in it, picked it up, and began to carry it. "Wouldn't want anyone to find those!"

"Well, that certainly true!" Jaden said. "And at least we won't be threatened by those again. Well, at least unless Alexis made doubles!" He laughed.

"Are you accusing me of making doubles!"

"What? No! I'm just saying that-OW!"

"You're accusing me! Don't you trust me!"

"Of course I do! OW! Chazz, what was that for?"

"For accusing Alexis, you Slifer Slacker!"

"Umm... Chazz... you're still in Slifer, y'know."

"Shut up, Syrus."

"Don't tell Syrus to shut up like that!"

"Why not!"

"Because!"

And so everyone argued like that until they finally got back to their dorms.

* * *

Made Up Cards

Demon Attacker; Fiend/Effect; Dark; 4 star; 1650/1000; Increase the ATK of this card by 100 for every face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Sand Warrior; Rock/Effect/Desert; Earth; 4 star; 1700/1600; This card's type is also treated as warrior.

Mirage Battalion; Trap; Increase the ATK of one of your Desert monsters by 2000. Any battle damage the select card does to your opponent is reduced to 0. This effect lasts until the end phase of the turn this card is activated.

Sandstorm; Continuous Spell; Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints during each of your end phases for each of your face-up monsters whose name contains "Sand". If you do not control any face-up monsters with "Sand" in their name this card is automatically destroyed.

Sand Hound; Rock/Desert/Effect; Earth; 4 star; 1500/1400; Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each face-up monster on the field with "Sand" in its name (excluding this card). This card's type is also treated as beast.

Treasure Box; Spell; When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, select and activate one of the following effects: -Draw one card from your deck. -Increase your lifepoints by 1000.

Demon Swordsman; Fiend; Dark; 4 star; 1850/0

Sand Scarab; Rock/Desert/Effect; Earth; 4 star; 2000/1000; If this card attacks it is changed to defense position during the end phase. This card's type is also treated as Insect

Demon Replacement; Trap; When a monster with "Demon" in its name is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one monster with "Demon" in its name from your hand with a level lower than the destroyed monster.

Demon Priest; Fiend/Effect; Dark; 3 star; 100/1600; This card's type is also treated as spellcaster. You may tribute this face-up card to special summon one monster with "Demon" in its name from your graveyard. A monster special summoned by this card's effect increases its original ATK by 200.

Desert; Field Spell; Decrease the ATK and DEF of all non-desert monsters by 100. Increase the ATK and DEF of all desert monsters by 200. When this card is activated, you may special summon one desert monster from your graveyard.

Sand Insect; Rock/Desert/Effect; Earth; 1 star; 100/100; This card's type is also treated as insect. You may special summon this card from your hand when "Desert" is face-up on the field. This card's ATK and DEF are not affected by "Desert".

Sand Hawk; Rock/Desert/Effect; Earth; 7 star; 2400/1700; This card's type is also treated as winged beast. When this card would be destroyed, you may remove one desert monster in your hand from play to keep this card on the field. While "Desert" is on the field, when this card attacks a monster in DEF position with a DEF less than the ATK of this card, inflict half the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints.

Sand Sword; Equip Spell/Desert; This card can only be equipped to a desert monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. When the equipped card attacks a monster in DEF position with a DEF less than the ATK of the equipped card, inflict half the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints.

* * *

Phew! It's over! A lot of made up cards in this chappie. Well, I hope u liked the duel! (even if it was cut short!) Well, until next time! (man, i don't have a lot to say right now)

* * *

Jaden: Well, it looks like Banner is having another duel test.  
Alexis: Yeah; we each got a deck pre-made by Banner, instead of dueling with our normal decks! This could be fun!  
Masato: I know, but I have a problem: I have no monsters! And I'm facing Mindy and a harpie deck, which is summoning a ton of high attack monsters! How in the world am I gonna beat it (well, if I do beat it!) without any monsters to attack with? Find out next time, on Duel Test, Wrath of the Harpies!


	14. Duel Test, Wrath of the Harpies!

Okay, well, here's the next chapter! And this should be the last filler for a while! And next chappie is gonna be awsome! (it might be a 2 part duel :-) )

* * *

Duel Test, Wrath of the Harpies!

Alexis was standing by the statues in front of the main building, tapping her foot impatiently. _Ug, where are they? _She thought. _We're gonna be late!_

"Alexis!" Alexis heard Jaden's voice call to her. She turned around and she saw him and Syrus running towards her.

"Where have you been!" She yelled. "We're gonna be late!"

"Sorry!" Jaden said as he and Syrus caught up to Alexis and ran into the main building. "I was getting my deck ready."

"WHAT!" Alexis screamed at Jaden, causing him and Syrus to fall over.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked, getting up then helping Syrus.

"Oh," Alexis began as an anger mark appeared on her head. "I'll tell you at the classroom! We barely have any time left!" And they began to run again. Alexis glanced at one of the clocks in the hallway. _Only 15 seconds left! _She gritted her teeth and began to run faster.

"Hold up Alexis!" Syrus called up.

"No... time!" She panted. And that was literal. She glanced at the clock. _3... 2... 1... _

CRASH!

Alexis, too busy looking at the clock, had run into the door to the classroom (It was at the end of the hallway, not on a side). Jaden and Syrus quickly opened the door and entered as the bell rang.

"Ah," Banner said. "I see that today you two are not late. But where's Alexis? She's usually one of the first ones here."

"Well... uh..." Jaden and Syrus stammered.

"Here I am!" Alexis dizzily said as she entered the room and almost tripped down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Uhh... I got my deck ready for our dueling test today!" Jaden exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"Huh? What? ... NOW I REMEMBER!" Alexis shouted as she started to beat Jaden up. "YOU MADE ME LATE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND NEVER PAY ATTENTION AND I HATE YOU AND CAN YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION SOMETIME I MEAN IS THAT REALLY SO HARD!"

"Uhh... Alexis?" Banner asked.

"Yes?" Alexis politely asked, immediately getting off of Jaden.

"Why exactly are you trying to murder Jaden?" Banner finished.

"Yeah, why were you?" Jaden asked (actually, because of getting teeth knocked out and having his face swollen it was more like "Yaw, weh wah oo?")

"Because," Alexis explained. "You made me late! For getting your deck ready!"

"So?" Jaden asked (actually more like "Soo")

"So, today's duel test isn't with _our_ decks!"

"It isn't?" Jaden asked. (actually more like "i(short i, not long i) iwint?")

"No! Banner is giving us premade decks to see how well we can adapt to other types of decks!"

"Really" (actually "wheelwe?")

Banner smiled and nodded. "However Jaden... You might want to go to the nurse now."

"Thank you!" (actually "Wank woo") Jaden said as he got up and exited.

"Anyway," Banner took out a big box from underneath his deck. "There are enough decks in this box for all of you. Each one of these takes about the same amount of skill as the others. The decks everyone gets and everyone's opponent are all random. I will now pass out decks to everyone. You will have 5 minutes before the dueling starts to inspect your deck. Now, will two people please help me carry this around? It's quite heavy."

Two obelisk boys got up and started to carry the box around as Banner took decks out and handed them to students. Soon everyone was excitedly looking through their decks.

Of course, Bastion, Alexis, Masato, Chazz, Syrus, and Chumley (Remember, Jaden is at the nurse and Kaito and Zane aren't in this class) were all sitting near each other. They got up and formed a little circle. "So what did you guys get?" Bastion asked.

Chazz smiled. "A skill drain deck," he said, holding up the trap card.

"I got machines!" Syrus happily chirped.

"I got beasts! This is so licious!" Chumley said.

"I got Amazoness," Alexis said, smiling.

"I got a magnet deck," Bastion said.

"I got the worst deck ever!" Masato exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Bastion added. "Banner made these decks, they can't be that bad."

"But my deck has no monsters in it!" Masato explained.

"Maybe that's the point, nimrod," Chazz flatly said.

"Maybe," Masato said. "But how do I win without monsters to attack? Or monsters to get rid of my opponent's deck? What do I do!"

"Look at your deck, and figure out the cards that hurt your opponent," Alexis said.

"Okay, but how do I protect myself?"

"Look for the cards that do that."

"Oh, I still don't think this deck will work!"

"Come on Masato," Syrus said. "You're the best duelist here. You'll do fine."

Everyone agreed else agreed with Syrus and tried to convince Masato he would do fine.

"I guess you're right," Masato said unconvincingly.

"Attention everyone!" Banner said. "It's time for your duels! Let's all go to the arenas!"

They went to the big arena used for multiple duels (this is an indoor one with 10 arenas, not the one outside (that they use to see if people get to move up a rank) with 6 arenas). Banner went to the control room and set up the computer. On the big screen, 10 pairs of students came up. Masato quickly scanned the pictures to see if he was dueling first and-sure enough-he was; he would be facing Mindy.

"Well, I'm up," he said as he left his group of friends and reported to field 6 (it was where he would be dueling). He got up onto the platform and activated his duel disk.

"Get ready to duel!" Mindy said as she did the same. Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, and Chumley all went down to watch the duel. "At least this will be an easy match because I'm facing a slifer!" Mindy gleefully chirped.

"Y'know, I'm standing right here," Masato said flatly.

"And besides," Alexis said. "This might not be so easy."

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked.

"I thought you knew Masato was the best in the school."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Really? Him?" Mindy asked, pointing at Masato.

Masato, realizing he was being ignored, decided to just not pay attention, so he just smiled and waved obliviously at everyone.

"Yep," Alexis answered.

A few more seconds of silence, then Mindy burst out laughing. "Yeah right, that's a good one!"

"It's true," Bastion said. "Didn't you hear?"

"Well, I heard that Zane got beat by a slifer, but I didn't really think it was true."

"It is."

"So he's the best in the school?" Mindy asked, pointing again.

Everyone just nodded.

A few more seconds of silence, and then Mindy started freaking out. "OhmygodI'llneverwinImeanhe'sthebestintheschoolandI'mjustmesohowamIsupposedtowinandthenI'llloseandI'llbeexpelledandI'llneverbecomeagreatduelistand-"

"Don't worry," Masato interrupted sadly. "The deck I have stinks anyway."

"Oh, well in that case, let's duel!"

_Mindy: 4000; Masato: 4000_

Both player's drew 5 cards.

"Because I'm not the best in the school, I'll go first!" Mindy said, drawing a card(6). First I play the field spell Rising Air Current(5)! This will increase the attack of all wind monsters by 500 but decrease their defense by 400! I then summon Harpie Lady 1(4;1300+500+300/1400-400+300(2100/1300))! And she increases the attack and defense of all my wind monsters by 300, too! I'll set a card(3) and that's all for me!" An updraft came onto the field, and then a harpie lady with long pink hair appeared.

"My draw(6)!" Masato shouted. "First I'll play Stray Lambs(5) to summon two lamb tokens to defend me! I then set a face-down(4), activate the continuous spell Kaiser Colosseum(3), and end my turn!" A red and a blue puffball and a vertical card appeared in front of Masato as a colosseum began to materialize around Masato and Mindy.

_I wonder what that does... _Mindy thought, drawing a card(4). Mindy smiled when she saw what she drew. "I activate Elegant Egotist(3)! This lets me summon a Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck! And because of the cards on my field, she'll have 2750 attack points!"

"I don't think so!" Masato yelled. "I activate Raigeki Break, discarding a card from my hand(2) to destroy one card on the field!"

"Ha!" Mindy exclaimed. "You made a mistake! Raigeki Break resolves first, so that means the only thing you'd be able to destroy is my elegant egotist, or harpie lady! And although Elegant Egotist needs a harpie lady on the field, it is only when it activates! That means I still get my Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Masato smirked. "Who said I was destroying your card?"

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked as a giant ball of lightning came down and obliterated a Lamb Token. Then her Elegant Egotist card just shattered. "What happened?"

"In the order you asked," Masato answered. "1: I am destroying one of my Lamb Tokens. 2: The effect of my Kaiser Colosseum kicked in; it prevents you from putting any monsters on the field if it would give you more monsters than me, but it doesn't work if I have no monsters on the field. Oh, and because I discarded my Treasure Box, I get to draw a card from my deck(3)."

"Fine," Mindy said, gritting her teeth. "Harpie Lady 1, attack!" The harpie flew forward and immediately destroying the floating puffball. "With that I'll end my turn."

"My draw." Masato said, doing just that(4). "First I activate Level Limit - Area B(3)! This forces all level 4 or higher monsters to switch into defense mode," he explained as Harpie Lady 1 crouched. "I then set two magic/traps(1) and end my turn."

"Alright then," Mindy said as she drew(4). "If level 4 and higher monsters don't work... I'll just use one that's level two! I summon Harpie Girl(3;500+500+300/500-400+300(1300/400)) in attack mode!" A girl with blonde hair, claws, and pink wings appeared on Mindy's field in a flurry of feathers.

"Then I activate one of my traps, Physical Double!" Masato said as a small silver ball appeared on his side of the field, but then morphed into the shape of Harpie Girl.

"I know what that does," Mindy smirked. "And I won't fall for it. I know that if I attack, they'll both be destroyed, but your token is also destroyed during the end of this turn! So I'll just end my turn now!"

"Not so fast!" Masato declared. "I activate my other trap, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This will remove my token from play until the end of this turn, so it'll be safe and won't be destroyed!" A small capsule appeared around the metal Harpie Girl and then disappeared. "So, you were ending your turn?"

"Yes I was," Mindy frowned.

"Then it's my draw(2)!" Masato said as the capsule appeared and opened up, letting the Harpie Girl out. "Now, attack her Harpie Girl!" The metal girl flew forward and slashed through the real one, and then scratched Mindy.

_Mindy: 3200; Masato: 4000_

"What the...?" Mindy asked. "Our monsters are supposed to have equal attack! Why wasn't yours destroyed, and why did I lose lifepoints?"

"Because," Masato explained. "My monster's _original _attack is equal to your monster's attack. Same with defense. Because your monster's attack after the power boosts was 1300, my monster's original attack was 1300. Then it received the power boosts from your cards, increasing it's attack to 2100! And with that I'll end my turn."

"My move!" Mindy declared, drawing a card(4).

"Okay," Masato said. "But just remember the effect of my Kaiser Colosseum! We both have one monster, so that means you can't summon anything!"

_He's right, _Mindy thought. But then she saw the card she drew. _But maybe I can destroy his colosseum and his clone! Even if it does mean giving up harpie lady... _"I set a magic/trap(3) and end my turn!"

"That's it?" Masato asked as he drew(3). "Aw well. Now, let's see... should I attack or not? If I do attack, that might set off your trap, and it will also let you summon a monster if it goes through. However, I doubt I'll be able to win if I don't attack... Aw well, I'll take the risk! Mirage Token, attack Harpie Lady 1!"

"Activate trap!" Mindy shouted. "Icarus Attack! By tributing my harpie, I can destroy up to two cards on the field, and I choose your token and your colosseum!" Harpie Lady 1 began to glow, until it was so bright nobody could see. The light then abruptly disappeared, and the only thing left on the field was Rising Air Current and Level Limit - Area B.

"Nice move!" Masato cheered. "But now I'll set a magic/trap(2) and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Mindy said, drawing a card(4). "I then activate what I just got, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck(5)!" Mindy smiled. She liked what the had drawn. "First I activated the spell Mystical Space Typhoon(4) to destroy your level limit! I then trade in my Rising Air Current for Harpies' Hunting Ground(3)! This increases the attack and defense of all winged beast monsters by 200!" The wind subsided and trees and ferns popped up, sort of like a jungle.

_Why would she trade in a 500 attack point boost for a 200 point boost? _Masato asked himself. _It could be for the defense boost, but I doubt it. This card must have another effect..._

"And now I summon Harpie Lady 2(2;1300+200/1400+200) in attack mode! And because I summoned a harpie, my Harpies' Hunting Ground kicks in! I can now destroy one magic or trap on the field, and I choose your face-down!" The redhead harpie dove down from the sky, crashing into Masato's face-down Sakuretsu Armor. She then flew up and perched on one of the trees. "Sakuretsu Armor? That really could have helped you," Mindy said, smiling. "But it doesn't matter now. Harpie Lady 2, attack!" The harpie launched herself and Masato and scratched him. She then flew back up to the tree.

_Mindy: 3200; Masato: 2500_

"With that I end my turn!"

"And I begin mine!" Masato said, drawing a card(3). He sighed; he would need a better card. _At least this will give me an extra turn. _"I set a magic/trap(2) and end my turn."

Mindy drew her card(3) and smiled. "Perfect! I now tribute my Harpie Lady 2 to summon Swift Birdman Joe(2;2300+200/1400+200)! And because I tribute summoned him using a wind monster, all spells and traps on the field return to their hand!" Harpie Lady 2 disappeared and a male version of harpie lady appeared.

"Well, before he activates his effect, I'll activate mine!" Masato exclaimed. "I activate Threatening Roar! This will prevent you from attacking this turn!"

Joe then spun around and made a tornado, clearing the field of everything but himself. "Fine," Mindy said. "I'll reactivate my Harpies' Hunting Ground and end my turn. But remember, if my Joe attacks you you're finished!"

_She's right... _Masato thought. _I need the right card or else I'm done for! _He silently drew his card(3), and wordlessly played the Pot of Greed he had drawn(4). He then smiled seeing his new cards. "First I activate the spell Tremendous Fire(3)! This inflicts 1000 points of damage to you and 500 to me!" A bunch of fire rained down on the two students, reducing their lifepoints.

_Mindy: 2200; Masato: 2000_

"I then set a spell/trap(2) and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn, and my time to win!" Mindy declared as she drew a card(3).

Masato gulped. _If she finds a way to remove my trap from the field, I'm a goner!_

"Now, attack!" Mindy declared.

Masato sighed in relief. "I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction! Now your birdman will be destroyed and we'll both take 2500 points of damage!"

"What? But that means that-"

"We tie!" Masato smiled. Joe flung himself at Masato but a black ring with notches appeared around him, preventing him from moving. Then, one by one, a ball of fire erupted from each notch until all the notches were lit. It then exploded, greatly damaging both players' lifepoints.

_Mindy: 0; Masato: 0_

"I seethe first duel is over!" Banner declared. "Excellent work you two!"

"Good game," Mindy said, smiling.

"You too..."

"And now for your grades!" Banner exclaimed. "First, Mindy. You really played with the harpies well, but you should have been more cautious of Masato's face-down card at the end. You get a 97!"

"Yyyyyaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mindy cheered, jumping for joy. Literally.

"What about me?" Masato asked.

"Well..." Banner began. "Judging from the negative comments about your deck earlier, I'm going to assume that you made up those card combinations as you went along. And although you held your own against Mindy, making up those card combinations as you went showed me that you did not have a good understanding of how to play the deck so I'm giving you... an 80."

"WHAT?" Masato yelled. "I need to maintain my A minuses! Noo! Please! No!"

"I'm sorry Masato," Banner said. "But my decision stands."

"Ug. I'm gonna need some extra credit..." Masato sadly sighed as everyone laughed.

* * *

Made Up Cards

Treasure Box; Spell; When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, select and activate one of the following effects: -Draw one card from your deck. -Increase your lifepoints by 1000.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 14! You guys were so mean! Nobody reviewed for last chapter! Aw well. Doesn't really matter. Anyway, here is this chapter! And the next chapter is the awesome duel! Oh, and I don't wanna give away hints as to what the next duel is, so no preview for the next chapter! Well, I actually am going to put in a preview, but it's going to be after the next chapter is up. Aw well, see you guys next time! 

And sorry I didn't give u guys a chapter yesterday, or earlier today. Finals are coming up and everything, so I gotta study a lot, and I had to do an english and science project. And I also might not get the next chapter up until 2 or 3 weeks. Sorry. But still, the next duel is gonna be awesome! yay!

Okay, chapter 15 is up, so here is your preview of chapter 15!

* * *

Syrus: Oh no! Alexis has gotten kidnapped by some creep! And he's threatening to _kill _her! 

Masato: Yeah, but he also challenged me to a duel! He's using machines but I'll beat him! I got a trick or two up my sleeve!

Syrus: From the way it's going right now it doesn't really look like it. But who is this guy? He's good! Good enough to be beating Masato!

Masato: Well, he won't be beating me for long! See me mash those machines to smitherines next time, on Clash of the Titans! Part I


	15. Clash of the Titans! Part I

Oy, nobody has reviewed for the past two chapters :( But aw well, it's still fun doing this! (although if I don't get any reviews soon, i might delete this story) Anyway, on with the chappie! RER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX. Besides, if I did own it, don't you think I'd be making actual episodes instead of just fanfics?

* * *

Clash of the Titans! Part I

(A/N: This part takes place at around the same time as chapter 14)

Zane was sitting at the base of a tree, looking through his deck. _I've got toimprove my deck a whole lot more... I've got to become best in the academy again! I can't believe I let a slifer slacker beat me! Of course, I still am not sure if I have the right cards... _He sighed. Zane looked up as the wind picket up too, and saw a card floating in the wind. As the wind let down the card land on the ground right next to Zane, face-down. Zane picked up the card, and smiled when he saw it. _This will do nicely... Now I just need to get cards to support it..._

_

* * *

_

It's a room, where the "man with his eyes closed" was (A/N: From I believe either chapter 6 or 7). The room was dark, lit by only a few torches. In front of the man is a big bowl filled with water. In the water is a picture of Zane sitting at the tree, looking at the card. (Oh, and since I didn't describe him earlier, he has medium length light teal hair, yellow eyes, a yellow dress suit and a navy blue tie)

* * *

The man looked at the picture and smiled. _He has found a shadow card. And if he is going to use it against another Chosen One, this could work out very nicely for me... _He looked up at three giant stone tablets on the wall, each with a faint carving of one of the three egyptian gods (as more souls and energy go to the gods, the pictures become more and more detailed). 

His thoughts were interrupted as another man-in a black suit and sunglasses-opened the door and entered. "Uhh... Sir? You're needed."

"Yes, yes," the first man sighed, waving his hand over the water causing the image to disappear. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Back at Duel Academy...

* * *

It was twilight (so it's obviously not the same time as the 2 previous scenes), and Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy were all walking back to their dorms. 

"Wow! I still can't believe I tied with the academy's best duelist!" Mindy cheered.

"Mindy, you've been ranting on like this for 3 hours now! Do you think you can stop?" Jasmine asked with a sweatdrop.

"No!" Mindy immediately answered as Alexis and Jasmine fell down anime-style. "So," she asked, "Do you think that makes me second best in the school?"

"Uhh... no!" Alexis said. "You didn't even face his real deck, nor did you duel with your real deck! Besides, second best is Zane."

"Well, ignoring the deck thing, what about third?" Mindy asked again.

"That's Jaden."

"Fourth?"

"That would be me," Alexis said.

"Fifth?" Mindy asked desperately.

"Chazz," Jasmine replied. "Why don't you just give up now instead of until you're completely crushed?"

"Okay..." Mindy said, now sad.

"Yes! She's stopped!" Alexis and Jasmine exclaimed in unison, high-fiving each other.

"But I still tied with the best in the school!" Mindy said, now happy again as Jasmine and Alexis fell down for the second time.

"Here she goes again..." Jasmine said quietly.

"Oh!" Alexis cried, opening her door. "Here's my dorm! Jasmine, why don't you walk with Mindy the rest of the way to her dorm!" She quickly entered the room and shut the door before Jasmine could protest. She sighed and turn around, to discover a figure cloaked completely in black was waiting for her. "What the-" Shescreamed but then the figure quickly jumped on her and covered her mouth...

* * *

The next day, at lunch...

* * *

Syrus, Kaito, Jaden, Masato, and Chazz were eating lunch together. Chiaki entered the cafeteria and noticed them sitting at a table, so she went to them and joined their conversation. "Hey guys!" she said. "How's it going?" 

"Not so well," Chazz snorted.

"Huh? Why not?" Chiaki asked.

"Because," Chazz said, "Your elbow is in my mashed potatoes."

"Huh? What?" Chiaki said, but then she looked down and sure enough, he had stuck her left elbow in Chazz's potatoes when she had sat down. "Oh! Sorry about that!" She apologized as she wiped off the white goo with a napkin.

"Mashed Potatoes?" Syrus asked. "I thought it was vanilla yogurt..."

"It looks like marshmallow fluff to me!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden, why would they serve marshmallow fluff as lunch?" Kaito asked. "Besides, it's obviously cauliflower!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Jaden declared, picking up his fork.

Kaito, Syrus, and Chazz nodded as they too picked up their fork. The four of them, in unison, stuck their forks into the goo and put it in their mouth. Almost immediately, they froze, their eyes bulged out and began to water. They then opened their mouths and began scrapping the goo from their tongues with forks, and drank their water to get rid of the awful taste. "Well, that definitely not marshmallow, potatoes, or yogurt," Syrus said.

"And it definitely tasted bad enough to be cauliflower," Kaito said in disgust.

"Oh come on guys!" Chiaki said. "It can't be that bad!"

"Why don't you try it then?" Chazz asked.

"Umm... Okay then! I will!" Chiaki declared. Hesitantly, she took a forkful of the goo. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, expecting the worse to come. She stuck it in her mouth, swallowed it, and retained her tense facial expression as the guys' mouths dropped open, seeing as how she didn't want to puke the stuff out immediately. "Actually, it's kind of good!" She yelled as she began stuffing it in her face as the guys got even more freaked out. "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Chiaki said as she stopped eating and took some papers out of her backpack. "Alexis was supposed to be in my first class (A/N: I know wat some of u are probably thinking; in the first class, everyone but Chumley and Zane are together, as they were last chapter. However, they have a rotational schedule so that means that the classes they have rotate with different days, so they could have a different first class every day), but she wasn't there, so the teacher asked me to give her what she missed."

"Well, come to think of it," Chazz began, "Alexis was supposed to be in my class just before lunch, and she didn't show either. It's not like her to not show up for class, or at least to not show up without an excuse."

"Maybe we should go to her dorm and find out what's wrong," Jaden suggested.

"Well, we can't really do that; it's the _girls' _dorm, as in no boys allowed. Besides," Kaito said. "She was probably kidnapped by someone with a shadow card, and he's going to message one of us on our PDA in 3... 2... 1..."

...Silence...

"Uhh... maybe it went to Zane or Bastion!" Kaito suggested.

"Yeah right you lo-" Chazz was cut off by the ringing of Masato's PDA.

"Told ya!" Kaito bragged, sticking his tongue out at Chazz as Masato answered his PDA.

"Hello," an audio message played on a pitch-black screen. "I have captured Alexis."

The screen switched to a picture of Alexis tied up to a chair, struggling to get out. "You guys!" She yelled. "You've got to save me! It's-" She was cut off as the screen turned black again and the original voice came back on.

"If you want to see her alive again, Masato, you will meet me behind the abandoned dorm as soon as the sun has set with your duel disk and deck. If you are more than 2 minutes late, or tell anyone else about this at all..." The pitch-black screen changed to a picture of Alexis again, in the chair with the sound muted out. A black rectangle was covering his mouth, most likely so they couldn't tell what she was saying from her lips. A gloved hand was holding a needle with a green liquid inside it pressed to her throat, and then the voice came on again. "She will die." The message ended, the PDA turned off, and everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Masato..." Chiaki said, "What are you going to do?"

"You have to tell Chancellor Sheppard!" Kaito said.

"No..." Masato said solemnly. "Whoever that was threatened to kill Alexis. Even if he's just bluffing, we can't take that risk. I'll go tonight to see exactly what he wants. I'm not going to the rest of classes today. Tell the teachers this is a very important issue, one of life and death. I need to spend the rest of the day working on my deck..." With that he got up and departed from the cafeteria.

Chiaki, Jaden,Syrus, Chazz, and Kaito looked at each other for a moment, and then ate for the rest of the period in silence.

* * *

Later that day, 1 minute before sunset, on the outskirts of the woods.

* * *

Masato, who was alone,looked at his watch, and then the sun. He sighed and began running to the abandoned dorm. He looked up and then realized something; with all the trees in the way, it could look like the "sunset" has already happened! He could already be late! He began sprinting as fast as he could and then reached the abandoned dorm. "Huh?" he puffed; there was nobody there. "Oh yeah!" he said to himself as he remembered it was behind the abandoned dorm and we ran over there. There wasn't anyone there either. "Am I too late?" he wondered aloud. 

"No, just on time," A voice said. Masato turned around and saw a guy drop down from the tree. He was wearing black boots, gloves, robes, and a black hood that covered his face. The only thing about him that wasn't black was his duel disk, which was a normal duelist academy disk. "Are you ready to duel?" he asked as his duel disk activated and folded out.

"You bet," Masato said as his duel disk did the same.

_Masato: 4000; XXXX: 4000_

(A/N: I'm using X's because ?'s won't show up in this case when I put 4 in a row. Oh, and I'm also going to refer to the person as XXXX.)

Both duelists drew five cards, and then XXXX said, "Y'know, I think I'll go first." He drew his sixth card(6), and then he set a magic/trap(5). "I'll summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode(4;1600/1500)! That ends my turn." A smaller and junkier version of Machine King arose before XXXX, a well as the back of a card.

Masato drew his card(6) and smiled. "I summon Deck Thief(5;1650/1500) in attack mode!" A black, ninja-like warrior appeared in front of Masato. "Now, go and attack his Machine King Prototype!" The thief launched forward as the prototype launched missiles. The thief easily avoided the missiles, but then the prototype launched a second volley which hit their target.

_Masato: 3950; XXXX: 4000_

"What happened!" Masato asked. "My thief should have destroyed your prototype!"

"Should've, would've, could've," XXXX said. "It doesn't matter! You see, I activated my trap, DNA Surgery! This changes all monsters to machine types, and as you probably know, my Machine King Prototype gains 100 attack points for every machine on the field excluding himself!"

"Alright then," Masato said. "I set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn!"

"My turn," XXXX said, drawing a card(5). "And now I tribute my Machine King Prototype, so summon the original Machine King(4;2200+100/2000), and he get the power boost from all machines on the field including himself! Now, attack!" The prototype grew until it was the normal Machine King. It then raised its arm and let out a volley of missiles at Masato.

"Activate trap: Sakuretsu Armor!" The missiles turned around and exploded on Machine King, destroying it.

XXXX laughed, "Thank you! Now I can activate this: Re-throne(3)! Because you've destroyed a machine king of some sort and I have no monsters left, I can remove Machine King from play to special summon a different machine king from my hand, and the one I choose is Perfect Machine King(2;2700/1500)!" When the smoke cleared a taller, more shiny machine king was standing in its place. "The only drawback is that next turn I cannot normal summon. But I don't think that that will be a problem with him on the field! I think I'll end my turn now."

"Hey, wait! I just realized something!" Masato shouted. "If you're here, then what's stopping me from just getting the police over here to arrest you, and then looking for Alexis?"

"Hmm... I thought you'd ask me that..." XXXX said. He took out a small box from his pocket that had a red button and a green button on it. "Right now there are two needles resting against her neck. One contains a poison, the other an antidote. By pressing this red button, I will release the poison into her. However, if you do something to change my mind, I can press the green button and the antidote will go into her and neutralize the poison. However, the antidote must be delivered in 30 seconds or else it will be too late. Oh, and another thing, the needle with the potion has 2 charges in it. However, the antidote only has one. So if I use the potion one, then the antidote, but then the poison a second time... there is no saving her."

"How do I know you're not bluffing!"

"Do want to take that chance?"

"No..." Masato gritted his teeth as he drew a card(5). Just then Syrus, Chazz, Kaito, and Chiaki came and stopped behind Masato. "Huh? What are you guys doing here!"

"You told!" XXXX yelled. "Now suffer the consequences!" He took out his little remote and began to press the red button

"WAIT!" Masato yelled. XXXX stopped his finger just before he was about to press the red button.

"You have five seconds," XXXX snapped.

"They were there when you sent me the message on my PDA!" Masato quickly explained.

After a moment, XXXX said "Fine" and took his finger away from the red button.

"Oh, wait. Where's Jaden?" Masato asked, noticing him missing.

"He is working on his deck, in case you lose and he has to duel," Kaito explained, a little embarrassed.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Masato replied sarcastically with a sweatdrop.

"Boy, Masato sure looks like he's in trouble," Syrus quietly commented to Chiaki, seeing how Masato had nothing and his opponent had a towering machine king.

"Yeah, but he'll pull through!" Chiaki whispered back. "After all, he is #1!"

"First I'll summon Injection Fairy Lily(4;400/1500) in attack mode!" Masato declared as the now mechanical nurse appeared on the field with her small needle as XXXX's Perfect Machine King's attack rose to 3200. "Now attack Perfect Machine King!"

"So you're going to pay 2000 lifepoints to cause me 200 points of damage? It's your loss! Perfect Machine King, counterattack!" The fairy charged at the machine as the Perfect Machine King unleashed a volley of missles, which hit lily and exploded. When the dust cleared, the only thing remaining on the field was DNA Surgery.

_Masato: 3950; XXXX: 3800_

"Hey! What just happened?" Syrus asked. "I'm totally lost. If Masato used Injection Fairy Lily's effect, shouldn't Masato have lost 2000 lifepoints?"

"In the words of _him_," Masato sneered, "Should've, would've, could've. You see, I activated my spell, Medical Emergency(3)!" He explained. holding up the card. "It lets me use the effect of my Injection Fairy Lily without the cost, but then she's destroyed. So to end my turn I'll set a spell/trap(2)!"

"All right Masato!" Kaito, Syrus, and Chiaki cheered.

Chazz just sneered and said, "If I were dueling, I would have this guy beat by now!"

"Chazz, don't lie. It's bad karma," Chiaki said as Kaito and Syrus silently laughed and Chazz gotan anger vein.

XXXX drew his card(4) and said, "Perfect, just the card I needed. I summon Cyber Phoenix(3;1200/1600) to the field in attack mode!" In a burst of flame, the metal bird appeared on the field and screeched at Masato. "And if that face-down card you have would target my phoenix, it won't work becuase as long as my phoenix is in attack mode all spell and traps that would target a machine are negated!"

"Then it's a good thing it doesn't target," Masato said, activating his trap. "I play Threatening Roar, to prevent you from attacking this turn!"

"Okay then," XXXX said. "Seeing as I have nothing else to do, I'll just end my turn."

"And that means it's mine!" Masato shouted, drawing a card(3). Inspecting his hand, Masato said, "All I can really do is set a monster(2) and end my turn. Your move." The back of the card appeared in front of Masato.

Chiaki glanced at Syrus and saw he was just staring at Cyber Phoenix. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No..." Syrus said. "It's just that Cyber Phoenix seems a little fa-Oh yeah! Now I remember! Masato! Watch out! If you destroy Cyber Phoenix he'll get to draw a card!"

"Huh? How do you know that?" Masato asked.

"Zane showed it to me last week when he and Jaden were helping me on my deck," Syrus explained.

"Zane," Masato sighed. "If only he were dueling. I bet with his Cyber Dragon's he'd have pulverized you by now!"

"Oh, I doubt that," XXXX said.

"And why is that?" Masato questioned.

"Because," XXXX chuckled, taking down his hood as everyone gasped. "I _am _Zane. Now let's see what we got." He drew a card from his deck(4) and began laughing hysterically. "Well, I just drew the ultimate card of your demise! Prepare to lose!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Original Cards

Deck Thief; Warrior/Effect/Dark; 4 star; 1650/1500; When this card successfully attacks your opponent's lifepoints directly, you may pay 1000 lifepoints to add the top card of your opponent's deck to your hand (your opponent does not see the card).

Re-throne; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card when a monster with "Machine King" in its name on your side of the field has been destroyed and you have no monsters on the field left. Remove the destroyed monster from play to special summon a monster with "Machine King" to your side of the field from your hand. You cannot normal summon a monster next turn. The summoned monster cannot attack this turn.

Medical Emergency; Quick-Play Spell; You can activated the effect one of monster with "Injection Fairy" in its name without paying any costs. Afterwards, that monster is immediatly removed from play.

* * *

Anyway, that's it for this chapter! I hoped u enjoyed it! And next chapter Zane's new card comes into play! What will happen? Find out next time! Oh, and when syrus says "Cyber Phoenix seems alittle fa-" "fa-" was going to be familier but then he remembered.(oh, and as with last chapter, I will put in a "preview" of the next chapter once the next chapter is finished, just so I don't give away what his card is. Oh, and if anyone can guess the name of Zane's new card correctly by a blind guesss without any clues I'll give them a nice surprize! (just put ur guess in ur review))

EDIT: Next chapter up, preview put in!

* * *

Masato: I'm facing _Zane_? I can't believe it! And his shadow card isa version of his favorite monster; it's the Cyber _Darkness _Dragon. And even though it has a few extra attack points and a minor ability, I'll still beat it! But wait... If it is a version of Cyber Dragon, does that mean it has fusions like Cyber Dragon? Well, I certainly hope not! I'll just have to beat Zane before I find out! And watch me do just that next time, on Chapter 16: Clash of the Titans! Part II: Rise of the Cyber Darkness Dragon


	16. Part2: Rise of the Cyber Darkness Dragon

Yay! reviews! Anyway, this is the last chapter in which I will beg/ask for reviews, so just to get it over with... pppppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee review!  
Okay, that's it! No more asking! (well, maybe once in a while; oh, and asking for reviews excludes saying 'RER', 'R&R', or 'RR').

Oh, and Ryu Jonesu, I'm fully aware that Sho (i'll humor u this time) technically couldn't play patroid and scapegoat on the same turn (i'm also aware that in that chappie I made an error with the cards in hand, but I'm too lazy to fix that), however, if you look at chapter 8, 3rd line, I say that I'm going to use effects differently sometimes and bend the rules to get the duel to come out how I want it. Besides, the anime/manga does it all the time.

One final thing, before you start reading (although this paragraph is completely optional and has nothing to do with the story). The other day I got a really good idea for a fanfic, but I didn't want to have two big fanfics going on at the same time, so I decided to wait until I finished this one, or got near the end. Anyway, just so I didn't forget the idea, I made the first chapter of it, which is sort of like a 'pilot' chapter. Anyway, if anyone wants to see it, just pm me! I would really like some feedback and stuff on it!

Oh wait, I'm just putting some clarification (this is really short!). The italics that you'll see as soon as you start reading it are not thoughts; they are a short recap from chapter 15 (not like you guys probably need it).

EDIT (7/18): Took away the "Chater 16:" part in the title to make the format for all titles the same.

* * *

Clash of the Titans! Part II: Rise of the Cyber Darkness Dragon

"_Well, I just drew the ultimate card of your demise! Prepare to lose!"_ Zane shouted as Masato. "First I will play a spell known as Dimensionhole(3). This will allow me to remove my Cyber Phoenix from play until my next standby phase." Zane explained as a hole opened up and the metal bird flew through it.

_Why would he do that? _Masato thought. _What would be the point of removing his monster from the field if it's just going to come back again?_

Zane smirked. "From your expression I'm guessing that you don't know what I'm about to do. Well, I'll tell you. You see, the card I drew can be special summoned without a tribute if you have a monster and I don't."

"Cyber dragon? That's your ultimate card?" Masato asked.

"Not quite," Zane chuckled. "Close, but close doesn't count. The card I'm using is Cyber Darkness Dragon(2;2200/1600)!" Zane roared as he slapped the card onto his duel disk. A metal dragon appeared on Zane's side of the field. It looked exactly like Cyber Dragon except it was black. Then the purple sphere of the shadows began to materialize around Masato, Zane, Chiaki, Kaito, Chazz, and Syrus.

"A shadow card?" Kaito explained. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Winning." Zane stated. "Now, Cyber Darkness Dragon, attack Masato's face-down monster!" The mechanical dragon roared its head up and then fired a black energy beam at Masato's monster. When the energy beam died down, a mechanized spirit with a scythe was floating on Masato's field.

"You attacked my Spirit Reaper(300/200)!" Masato declared. "And I'm sure you remember that it's not destroyed in battle."

"Fine, fine." Zane said. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you Cyber Darkness Dragon's other special ability. He's not affected by traps that don't target, and during the battle phase he's unaffected by all traps! So don't think you can use anything like that to destroy him. I'll end my turn."

"And I'll begin mine," Masato declared, picking up the top card of this deck(3). "Hmm… Again I'll set a monster(2), but this time I'll also set a spell/trap(1), and that's it for me."

Zane smiled when he saw the card he had received(3). "I activate the equip spell 7 Completed(2)!"

"So you're going to power up your dragon to 2900 attack points?" Masato asked.

"No," Zane chuckled. "I'm going to 'power-up' your spirit reaper!"

"Oh no…" Masato moaned, taking a step back.

"Wait, why is that bad?" Syrus questioned.

"Because, slifer slacker," Chazz explained, "Whenever Spirit Reaper is targeted, even for an equip spell, it's destroyed."

"Just great," Syrus groaned. Masato's spirit reaper glowed for a second, but then just exploded.

"Next, I'll activate another spell card from my hand," Zane declared, "Magical Guillotine!" A guillotine appeared around Cyber Darkness Dragon. However, the strange thing was that there was the normal horizontal blade, but there was also a special vertical blade that cut Cyber Darkness Dragon in half the long way.

"Why are you using that against your own monster?" Masato exclaimed.

"You obviously don't know what it does," Zane said.

"So I'm ignorant. Enlighten me," Masato replied.

"Well," Zane explained as a coin materialized in his hand. "Magical Guillotine is a very unique card. First I select a monster on my side of the field, and then I flip a coin. If the result is tales, then the normal horizontal blade will come down and chop the head off my monster, destroying it. However, if I get heads the magical vertical blade will drop down, splitting my monster into two lesser monsters. Now… let us see what shall happen!"

_Why would he risk destroying his monster just for two lesser versions? _Masato wondered as the coin landed on Zane's palm and Zane quickly covered the coin with this hand. He removed his hand to reveal the side of the coin that had an Egyptian eye on it. "And that is…?"

"Heads," Zane answered, smiling. The horizontal blade disappeared, leaving the vertical blade the drop. After the blade fell, as the two halves fell from the blade, the other half of both halves regenerated, creating two smaller Cyber Darkness Dragons(1600/1300 x2). "Now, for the final card in my hand, I play Polymerization(0)! Fusing my two dragons to create the Cyber Twin Darkness Dragon(3000/2200)!" A portal appeared, sucking in two smaller Cyber Darkness Dragon. Then a giant Cyber Darkness Dragon with two heads slithered out of the portal as the portal disappeared. "And remember the effect my normal Cyber Darkness Dragon had on traps? This one has it on traps and spell, and can attack twice like the normal Cyber Twin Dragon! Now, attack Masato's face-down card!"

"Activate trap, A Feint Plan!" Masato shouted. The two heads launched a beam at Masato's face-down card, which was protected by an invisible barrier. Suddenly the invisible barrier broke and the card was destroyed.

"Don't you remember?" Zane laughed. "My dragon isn't affected by traps, not even ones like that! Now, attack Masato again!"

"Oh no," Syrus said as Cyber Twin Darkness Dragon began to charge its laser. "If this and Cyber Phoenix's attack goes through, Masato will lose!" The dragon fired its laser at Masato, but a transparent redhead girl rose up out of the ground and blocked the attacked.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"You had just attacked my Unhappy Maiden(0/100)! When you destroy her, your battle phase immediately ends!"

"Fine," Zane said. "Make your move."

"That I'll do!" Masato shouted as he drew his card(2). When he saw it he faintly smiled. "I set a monster(1) and that's it for me."

"Your moves are getting more pathetic with each passing turn," Zane said as he drew a card(1). "This will work nicely. I activate Card of Sanctity(0), so we each draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Zane drew six cards(6) while Masato drew his five(6).

"Ooh… I really hope Masato got some cards to help him defend him some more!" Chiaki said.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"What I mean," Chiaki replied. "Is that although neither of them have lost lifepoints, or barely any lifepoints for that matter, but Zane really has Masato on the run now! Unless Masato can get things to help stall, Zane will overrun him! I mean, his monster is immune to spells and traps! Masato needs to defend now, not attack!"

"Now it's time to really seal your fate!" Zane cackled. "First I activate De-Fusion(5), to change my Cyber Twin Darkness Dragon back into two Cyber Darkness Dragons! I then play Premature Burial(4) to summon the original Cyber Darkness Dragon back!"

_Masato: 3950; Zane: 3000_

"Finally," Zane said, "I'll activate my other Polymerization(3)! Fusing my three Cyber Darkness Dragons into the powerful, the ultimate, the unbeatable, CYBER END DARKNESS DRAGON(4500/3000)!" A portal appeared a sucked in the three Cyber Darkness Dragons. Then a cyber darkness dragon with three heads that took up almost all of Zane's side of the field stepped out of the portal. "And his spell and trap immunity has now been increased to all effects, and the has the defense piercing like the normal Cyber End Dragon! Just try to beat him! Attack Masato's face-down monster and end the game! Well, of course that's only if your monster has more than 1550 defense."

"My monster has less than 1500 defense," Masato said.

"But Masato!" Chiaki cried. "You'll then lose! No!"

"Don't worry," Masato said. "I won't lose." The giant dragon charged up its three lasers, and then sent a giant energy beam at Masato's face-down monster. The card shattered, but it had also absorbed the black so Masato took no damage.

"What card did you use this time?" Zane angrily asked.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Masato answered as Zane growled. "But don't thank me, thank Jaden! He's the one who showed me how great this card can be!"

"Just go," Zane said.

"Thank you, I will," Masato said, drawing a card(7). "First, I set a monster(6), and then I set two spell/traps(4), and then I end my turn."

"Well, it seems you now have more cards to set now because of my Card of Sanctity," Zane said as he drew a card himself(7), "And now I'll activate my spell, Nobleman of Crossout(4) to remove your face-down monster from play!" A sword appeared and slashed through Masato's face-down card, which turned out to be Sangan(1000/600). A smaller sword then appeared and quickly slashed through Zane's deck, destroying his Sangan. "So now, Cyber End Darkness Dragon, attack Masato directly and end this duel!"

"I doubt it!" Masato shouted. "I activate my first face-down card, Enemy Controller!"

"My dragon isn't affected by effects! Your card won't do anything!"

"Who said I was using it on your dragon?" Masato asked. "I'm using it to change your Cyber Phoenix to defense mode!"

"My wha?" Zane asked as his Cyber Phoenix covered its body with its wings. He had almost forgot about it. "So? What will that do?"

"It will do me plenty!" Masato said. "Because I activate my other face-down, Magical Arm Shield! So now I can use your Cyber Phoenix to defend me!" A shield with an extendable arm appeared in front of Masato. The hand then stretched out and took control of Zane's Cyber Phoenix and brought it to Masato's side of the field. Cyber End Darkness Dragon let out a huge blast at the Cyber Phoenix, destroying it.

_Masato: 1050; Zane: 3000_

"However," Zane interjected, "Because Cyber Phoenix went to _my _graveyard, _I'm _the one who gets to draw a card(5). And I'm tired of you constantly getting lucky draws and surviving each turn, so I'll end it with this card! End Nova Blast(4)! Normally, I could only activate this when I have a Cyber End Dragon on the field, but Cyber End Darkness Dragon can work the same way! And this card can destroy all cards in your hand!" Zane's monster let out an energy beam at Masato, but instead of hitting him it only hit his hand, sending it to the graveyard(0). "I think I'll end my turn here."

"Oh no! What will he do?" Chiaki exclaimed.

"He'll draw, doofus," Chazz said.

"Good idea, Chazz!" Masato said. "I think I will draw a card(1)! And now I think I'll do it again, with the card I got, Pot of Greed(0)!" Masato took the two cards from the top of his deck and then couldn't believe what he had gotten. _With these two cards I can win! I can beat Zane! But then… when he comes back he'll have more of a vengeance, and will try to defeat me again. And instead of just threatening to kill someone, he might… go all the way. I can't let him do that. When Kaito surrendered, he was able to avoid losing a soul. And even if the shadow game has already begun, maybe doing the same thing will end up with the same result… _"Zane," Masato began, "I _can _defeat you. I just wanted to let you know that. However…" Masato paused, looked down at the ground, put his hand over his deck, and then looked up at Zane again. "I surrender."

* * *

Original Cards

Magical Guillotine; Spell; Select one monster on your side of the field and flip a coin. If the result if tails, destroy the monster. If the result is heads, tribute the monster and special summon two tokens to your side of the field. The name, attribute, type, and level of the tokens are the same as the tribute monster. The ATK and DEF of the tokens are equal to half the ATK and DEF of the tributed + 500, respectively.

End Nova Blast; Spell; You can only activate this card when you have a "Cyber End Dragon" face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards in your opponent's hand.

* * *

Well, that's it! Masato lost the duel! Anyway, I'm just warning you now, next chapter won't have a duel. Anyway, RER!

* * *

Zane: Yes! I won! I knew I could do it! But wait... Masato really did have the cards to beat me. But that means that I actually lost... but Masato still lost his soul, just because of me... What have I done? I have got to reverse this, and set things straight! I'll do it next time on Chapter 17: Aftermath


	17. Aftermath

Well, I got more reviews! Yay!Oh, and to reply to himig's reviews...

Man-eater bug can defeat Gearfried 'cause he _is _a man (look at gearfriend the swordsmaster/release restraint). Then Giant Orc can destroy a spell 'cause its a totally different game. And there isn't a Primos Gryphon in real life.

Anyway, on with the fic! RER!

EDIT (7/18): Took away the "Chapter 17:" part in the title to keep the format of the titles the same for all chapters.

* * *

Aftermath

Zane laughed as the black ball began to condense. "NO!" Chiaki screamed. Masato closed his eyes and fell forward.

Zane stopped laughed and opened his eyes. He then saw the two cards Masato had in his hand that he claimed would let him win, and Zane's eyes widened when he saw the spell and trap card. _R-ring of d-destruction and defense? With those two cards he would have been able to win! So that means I still lost... he's still better than me. He could have won; he could have beaten me, yet he decided not to. And not only that, but it also made him lose his soul. Why would he do that? Why... did I use the shadow card anyway? What was the point of it? I lost anyway, and now I lost his soul. Why? Why? Why? What have a done? What have I done? What... have... I... DONE?_ Zane's mind opened and he realized the full extent of what he had done. By this time Chiaki, Kaito, and Syrus had crowded around Masato. Zane tried to run over to Masato but Chazz stepped in front of him, stopping Zane, and put his arms out defensively.

"I think you've done enough," Chazz said angrily.

"But... but... I just want help..." Zane answered weakly.

"How do I know you won't hurt him or something?" Chazz questioned.

"You... you don't. You have to trust me," Zane said, looking down.

"I don't think I can to that, with what you've just done," Chazz said.

Zane stepped forward and was about to push Chazz aside, but then he realized that doing that would make them distrust them even more. "I guess I'll go tell Sheppard what I did. Someone is going to tell him sooner or later," he said, turning his back, walking away.

"Looks like you're the best in the academy again, big bro," Zane heard Syrus said sarcastically. "Good job."

Zane turned around and saw Syrus standing there. "Syrus... I... I'm sorry."

"Yeah right," Syrus said as turned about and walked back to Masato.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you Zane," the Chancellor, sitting at his deck, said. 

"I know... I don't know what came over me," Zane explained. "I didn't mean it..."

"I'm sure you didn't," the Chancellor. "However, you could still do something, and I can't be sure you won't do something like that again. Because we still have the God crisis to deal with... your punishment will be suspended until afterwards. However, as a safeguard, I'm going to have to get people to guard you. You are to remain inyour room at all times, except for during your classes and meals. You are dismissed."

Zane silently and sadly left the room. On the way he saw Jaden. "Hey Jaden," he said. Jaden had already passed Zane, but he paused for a second.

"I heard what you did," Jaden said without looking back. He then walked off. Zane sighed and continued to make his journey.

While he was in the Obelisk dorm he was looked down at the ground and then he accidentally hit his shoulder against someone else's. "Sorry," he said, looking up to discover it was Alexis.

"Yeah, you really should be," she replied as she walked away.

By the time Zane reached his room there was already a man in a grey uniform was standing guard. He entered his room and plopped down on his bed. _What have I done...?_

_

* * *

_It was late. Syrus entered his room; Jaden and Chumley were already in bed. People had been talking about what Zane did. Everyone couldn't believe it, and everyone was angry at him. Syrus changed and got into his bed. He was so mad, sad, angry, disappointed, nervous, unsure... all because of what Zane did. He sighed. _Today was so bad... but hopefully tomorrow will be better,_ Syrus thought as he drifted off to sleep..._

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter ppls! I'm not good at making things long without duels, I guess. Or at least with this scenario. Besides, right now I'm tired, and I wanna get this chapter over with so I can do the next chapter, so enjoy this one! 

Also, if I can, from now on I'll make my chapter name card names, like some other people have done.(remember, its only if I can find a card with a good name for the title! If I can't, then its my own title!)

* * *

Syrus: Well, it's been a long, bad, day, but at least its over and I can now rest and hopefully have some nice dreams...Although this is starting to seem like a nightmare! This wierd guy is challenging to a shadow duel! And it looks like I have no choice. Aw well! Watch me win next time on Chapter 18: The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams. Well, at least if I lose, it's only a dream! 

...Right?


	18. The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams

Sorry I didn't review last weekend! Some weekends I might not update 'cause I'm working on another fic (I haven't uploaded it to this website yet, though), so I'm just warning you. Last weekend and this week I was just so lazy (that's what summer is doing to me!) Don't worry though, to make up for it I'm also going to put a chapter up tomorrow! RER!

* * *

The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams

Syrus plopped down into his bed, all of him emotions mixing, giving him butterflies in his stomach. And this was all because of what Zane did. Syrus sighed. _Today was so bad... but hopefully tomorrow will be better, _Syrus groggily murmured to himself as he fell asleep...

* * *

With the man in the yellow suit:

* * *

The man was standing at the bowl of water, with an image of Masato's defeat playing. _That went better than I expected, _he thought looking up at the three tablets before him. Slifer was now much more clear, and could easily be recognized (it could be recognized, but it was clearly not ready to be resurrected). "Fetch out little 'sandman,'" he said to the man in the black suit and sunglasses, who was waiting near the door. "And have him defeat Jaden."

"Yessir!" The man said, departing the room.

The man at the water sighed. The image on bowl shifted from the past to the present, with Jaden lying in bed snoring loudly. "I just hope that he gets the right person this time," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

With Syrus...

* * *

Syrus was in a pitch-black room, although he could see himself clearly. "Ooh... I'm in a dream! I hope it's a good one!" He said happily.

"Believe me, it will not be happy," A voice said as a door opened, letting an eerie light fill the room, which let Syrus see the light purple mist floating around. The man looked just like a black silhouette. "Are you ready to duel?" he asked Syrus as a black duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Okay!" Syrus said as a duel disk appeared on his arm and activated. "This is turning out to be one crazy dream! So what can I call you?"

"This is no dream," the man said. "But you can call me what you think I am, Dream!"

_Syrus: 4000; Dream: 4000_

Both players drew 5 cards, and then Dream drew a sixth (6). "Since I'm just a dream," he sneered, "I'll go first. And all I'll do is set a monster(5) and end my turn."

"Draw(6)!" Syrus declared. "Now I summon Patroid(5;1200/1200) to the field in attack mode, and I'll use his effect to see what your set card is!" A cartoon police car appeared on Syrus' side of the field and shone its headlights briefly on Dream's face-down monster, revealing it to be Headless Knight(1450/1700). "Next I'll play the equip spell 7 Completed(4), allowing me to increase my Patroid's attack or defense by 700, and I'll choose his attack! Speaking of which, attack his face-down Headless Knight!" Patroid got a little bigger, drove through Dream's monsters, and then parked itself back on Syrus' side of the field. "That's it for me."

"Then I can begin my turn," Dream said, drawing a card(6). "I'll activate my continuous spell card, the Card of Safe Return(5), allowing me to draw a card whenever a monster is special summoned from my graveyard. Like right now, for instance, because I activate my spell card, Silent Doom(4)! This allows me to special summon one normal monster from my grave in defense mode!" The metal armor rose up on Dream's side of the field as he took a card off the top of his deck(5). He added that card to his hand, selected a new card in his hand, and slid it into his deck. "I play Polymerization(4)!" Dream declared. "Fusing my Headless Knight with my Earl of Demise(3;2000/700) in my hand to create Ghost Duke(2000/1700)!" The blue-skinned zombie appeared on the field for a second before it got merged together with the suit of armor. The new monster that formed looked just like the Earl of Demise, except it was wearing Headless Knight's armor. "Now, attack and destroy his Patroid!" The zombie raced forward and slashed its sword through Patroid, destroying it, and then into Syrus.

_Syrus: 3900; Dream: 4000_

_Ow, that hurt! _Syrus thought. _Well, then again, it is a dream, so I guess it should._

"I'll end my turn," Dream declared.

"My draw(5)!" Syrus shouted. "And now I summon to my field Steamroid(4;1800/1800)! Now, attack his Ghost Duke! And my Steamroid has a special ability: when he attacks he gets an extra 500 attack points!" The cartoon train started to lurch forward, and then gained speed and rushed over Ghost Duke. However, Ghost Duke just bounced back up, unharmed.

_Syrus: 3900; Dream: 3700_

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Dream asked. "My duke isn't destroyed in battle! However, I need to pay 500 lifepoints during each of my standby phases."

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Syrus moaned.

"I'll draw(4)," Dream said. "And I'll pay my 500 lifepoints." A small aura appeared around Dream, and then transferred to his Ghost Duke.

_Syrus: 3900; Dream: 3200_

"Now, Ghost Duke, attack Syrus' Steamroid! And don't think I don't know about his downside ability." The duke jumped up, and brought its sword down through the train, whose attack was lowered because it couldn't build up speed.

_Syrus: 3200; Dream: 3200 _

"I'll end my turn," Dream said.

"So now I draw(5)" Syrus said, and Syrus gasped when he saw the card he got. _I don't have this card! Well, this is a dream, so I guess that's why. _"I play Cost Down(4)! By just discarding a card from my hand(3) I can reduce the level of all the monsters in my hand by 2, which means I can summon Tankroid(2;2200/1000) with no tributes!" On Syrus' side of the field a giant cartoon tank appeared. "Now I'll have him attack your "Ghost Duke!" The tank fired a cannonball at the ghost. The ball went through the duke right into Dream.

_Syrus: 3200; Dream: 3000 _

"I'll end my turn!" Syrus said, smiling.

"I'll draw(5) and pay 500 lifepoints," Dream said as his aura appeared and transferred to Ghost Duke.

_Syrus: 3200; Dream: 2500 _

"However, Ghost Duke won't be here for long, for I tribute him to summon Death Swordsman(4;2200/1000) in attack mode!" The Ghost Duke disappeared, and in its place a pale swordsman with 4 arms and a sword in each of its upper arms appeared. "I'll set 3 spell/traps(1) to finish my turn."

"Draw(3)!" Syrus declared. "Tankroid, attack his Death Swordsman!" Syrus declared.

"What are you doing?" Dream asked. "Both our monsters will be destroyed! Well, it doesn't really matter; I activate Ghost Shield, allowing me to remove my Headless Knight in my graveyard from play to negate your attack! And now my Death Swordsman's effect activates, and his attack increases by 100 because a fiend type monster was removed from play!" Syrus' tank launched a cannonball at Death Swordsman. A small white glow appeared around Death Swordsman as a purple spirit rose up in front of the cannonball to stop the attack. However, the cannonball just flew threw the spirit into Death Swordsman.

_Syrus: 3200; Dream: 2200 _

"Your monster isn't the only one with a special ability!" Syrus explained. "You see, my Tankroid's attacks can't be negated, and if they would be, his attack increases by 400!"

"I had a feeling you had something like this planned, so I had set this!" Dream said, pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate Revival Tablet, letting me revive my Death Swordsman!" The white swordsman rose from the ground, but it had lost its attack increase.

"Fine, I'll end my turn, and I'll kill your swordsman next turn!"

"Oh, I doubt you'll even have a next turn!" Dream laughed, drawing a card(2). "And to begin your demise, I'll summon my Great Voodoo Master(1;1500/800) in attack mode!" A floating monster that looked very much like Grand Tiki Elder, except he was dressed in darker clothes and had a purple aura appeared. "Now Great Voodoo Master, attack his Tankroid!"

"But why?" Syrus demanded as the voodoo master shot a spell a Tankroid, who absorbed it. Tankroid then shot a cannonball at Great Voodoo Master. The master exploded into purple dust, and then the dust floated over into Tankroid, decreasing its attack.

_Syrus: 3200; Dream: 1500 _

"Because," Dream explained. "The if a monster destroys Great Voodoo Master, its attack is decreased by 600. But that's not all, for I activate my Mirror Tablet trap card! So now watch as my amazing trap card's effect takes place!" The card backing behind Death Swordsman flipped up, and then turned into a giant mirror. When Syrus looked through is, he saw the reflection of Death Swordsman's back. However, it morphed into a picture of Tankroid. Then tentacles oozed out of the mirror, and gently wrapped themselves around the swordsman, giving him their power. The tentacles unwrapped themselves and then shot themselves at, and through, Tankroid, greatly decreasing its attack. The tentacles retreated back into the mirror, and then the mirror sunk down into the ground. "Let me explain," Dream snickered. "Mirror Tablet can only be activated when one of my fiend or zombie monsters is destroyed in battle. It increases the attack of one of my other fiends or zombies by the original attack of the monster that destroyed my monster. But that's not all; it then halves your monster's attack! So now my Death Swordsman's attack has been increased to 4400, while your tank's attack has been decreased to 800. And if my math is correct, that's 400 more than I need to destroy you, so Death Swordsman, attack Tankroid and win me the game!"

"No," Syrus moaned as the swordsman easily slashed his swords through Tankroid, and then into Syrus, knocking Syrus into the ground.

_Syrus: 0; Dream: 1500_

"You have lost the duel, and now your soul belongs to me," Dream said, walking up to Syrus.

"That's not true!" Syrus said defiantly as the purple mist began to condense into purple spirits. "This is only a dream, so I'll just wake up and this'll be all over!"

Dream bent over and Syrus could tell he was smiling. "Just because you say so," Dream cackled as the spirits entered Syrus through his mouth and Syrus fell to the ground, unconscious, "Doesn't make it true."

* * *

Original Cards

Silent Doom; Spell; Special summon one normal monster from your grave to your side of the field in face-up defense mode. The summoned monster cannot attack. (This is really Japanese only right now, but I thought I'd throw it in anyway)

Ghost Duke; Fiend/Fusion/Effect; Dark; 6; 2000/1700; "Headless Knight" + "The Earl of Demise" This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. During each of your standby phases you must pay 500 lifepoints. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

Tankroid; Machine/Effect; Earth; 6; 2200/1000; This card's attacks cannot be negated. If this card's attack would be negated, increase the original ATK of this card by 400 during the damage step only.

Death Swordsman; Zombie/Effect; Dark; 6; 2200/1000; Whenever a fiend or zombie-type monster is removed from play increase the ATK of this card by 100.

Revival Tablet; Trap; You can activate this card when a zombie or fiend-type monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Special summon that monster from your graveyard.

Great Voodoo Master; Fiend/Effect; Dark; 4; 1500/800; Decrease the ATK of the monster that destroyed this monster as a result of battle by 600.

Mirror Tablet; Trap; You can only activate this card when one of your opponent's monsters destroys one of your fiend or zombie-type monsters in battle. Select one face-up fiend or zombie-type monster on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of the selected monster by the original ATK of the monster that destroyed your monster. Halve the ATK of the monster that destroyed your monster.

* * *

Well, that's it! Syrus lost his soul! oO Anyway, if someone can tell me which character from the original Yugioh used the card's dream used, I'll give them a special prize! (The cards that they actually used are ghost shield, revival tablet, and mirror tablet, and for the tablets, on the site if found them, they actually used the word 'ouiju' for tablet, but someone I know told me that ouiju mean; tablet, so I just translated it into tablet for the fanfic). The contest will end until someone gets it, or until I put chapter 20 (maybe 21) up.

* * *

Jaden: Uh oh! Something's wrong with Syrus! He's in some strange coma, like the people that lost a shadow game!

Chazz: Yeah, this is strange. Nothing happened during the night, so what could be wrong with him?

Jaden: I don't know, but I'm gonna find out! I'm falling asleep on that spot to investigate, next time on Chapter 19: Chain Disappearance 

Chazz: Good luck Jaden… Of course, if you fail, at least you won't be bothering me for a while.


	19. Chain Disappearance

Well, I said I was going to update today, and I did! RER!

EDIT (7/18): I made the title in the center now! yay! (before it was accidently on the left). Also, whenever I put edits in, I'll say the date i edited them. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chain Disappearance

"I told you to go after Jaden!" 'The man in the yellow suit' yelled at 'Dream' through his small pool of water.

"I'm sorry, master," 'Dream' pleaded. "I know you told me, but I sensed that blue haired boy's worries and fears, and I just couldn't help invading."

"Fine, fine," the man said. "Just go and get Jaden the next time Jaden sleeps. And this time it had better be Jaden. Or else."

"Yes sir," 'Dream' said as the image dispersed.

* * *

At Duel Academy:

* * *

"That was a good sleep!" Jaden yelled as the bell woke him from Crowler's class. "In fact, it was so good, I might not have to sleep for any of my other classes today!" 

"Well that'll be a first," Bastion sighed.

"There's a first time for everything!" Jaden laughed.

"A first time for what?" Alexis asked, walked up.

"Jaden says he won't sleep through any of his other classes today," Bastion said.

"Well that'll be a first!" Alexis laughed.

"My thoughts exactly," Bastion said, smiling because his point was proven.

"I'll show you! I'll prove it! I won't sleep again until night!" Jaden said defiantly.

"Anyway, have you seen Syrus?" Alexis questioned. "I haven't seen him today, and it's not like him to just miss class like this."

"Well, this morning when I tried to wake him he wouldn't get up," Jaden said. "I just thought that maybe something happened last night so he didn't get that much sleep, but it could be something else."

"I think we should go check on him," Alexis said. "We may be late for our next class, but if something happened to Syrus… I think that's more important."

Jaden and Bastion nodded as Bastion suggested, "Jaden and I will go to his dorm. Alexis, get Chazz and Kaito to geo to the dorm, we'll meet you there."

Alexis nodded in agreement as she ran off.

Jaden and Bastion soon arrived at the rundown Slifer dorm, and entered the room.

"First let's just try waking him up normally," Bastion said. They began to shake Syrus (who was still in his pajamas in his bunk "sleeping"), which didn't work. They then said his name over and over again, which didn't work. They then tried threatening him, which didn't work. They then tried yelling in his ear, which didn't work. Right when they gave up Alexis, Chazz, and Kaito walked into the room.

"Hi guys!" Jaden exclaimed. "Me and Bastion tried waking Syrus up, but it didn't work."

"Let's have a look," Kaito said as him, and Chazz walked over and inspected Syrus. "He's vital signs are okay, except his heartbeat is kind of slow."

Chazz tried lifting Syrus' eyelids, and gasped and stepped back when he saw what had happened. "His… his pupils are missing!"

"WHAT?" Everyone cried as they lifted his eyelids to saw that it was true.

"Just like the people who have lost shadow games…" Bastion noted.

"Well, nothing happened during the night," Jaden said.

"And how do you know?" Kaito asked.

"Because," Jaden explained, "I'm a very light sleeper. I would have heard something and woken up."

"You are not a light sleeper, slacker!" Chazz yelled. "A fire drill alarm wouldn't wake you up! In fact, the fire drill alarm didn't wake you up that night we had one!"

"We had a fire drill at night?" Jaden asked, puzzled.

"Exactly!" Chazz yelled. "Besides, _I _am a light sleeper. Every time Jaden has one of his dream duels, or Chumley has a grilled cheese fantasy, I never get any sleep! And I can assure that nothing happened during the night."

"Then what could have happened?" Alexis pondered out loud.

"I don't know… but I'm gonna find out!" Jaden explained, getting into his bed.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"This happened while Syrus was asleep, so I gotta fall asleep too!" Jaden explained.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Alexis objected.

"Sorry, but it's the only way," Jaden said.

Alexis sighed. "Fine. But we're all going to stay here and we'll wake you up if something happens."

"Okay!" Jaden said happily as he tucked himself below the covers.

"Not me," Chazz said, heading to the door. "I'm leaving."

"Okay then," Alexis said, surprising Chazz because Alexis actually agreed. "Go and tell Chancellor Sheppard we're here. But then come right back, just in case," Alexis finished.

Chazz paused for a second, but then said "All right," and exited as Jaden began snoring….

* * *

In Jaden's dream…

* * *

Jaden was in a strange room that looked like the inside of an ancient Egyptian tomb. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of old yellow stone, and several torches were lit on the walls, illuminating the room. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud. 

"In your dream," a voice said. Jaden turned around to see where the voice had come from. He saw a man wearing a black jacket, pants, and shoes. However, the strange thing about the man is that he didn't have a face, or skin, or anything like that; any time there would be skin it was just black (well, black or a very deep shade of purple, Jaden couldn't tell.) "Well, it's more of a nightmare!" he cackled.

"Who are you?" Jaden demanded. "Why are you here?"

"To duel, of course," the 'man' said as a black duel appeared on his arm.

"All right!" Jaden said as his duel disk appeared and activated. "So, what exactly is your name?"

"You can call me by my name, Nightmare! Let's begin!"

"DUEL!" Both players shouted as they drew 5 cards.

_Jaden: 4000; Nightmare: 4000_

"Oh, and this is a shadow game, so when you lose you shall join your little friend Syrus!" Nightmare laughed.

"You have Syrus?" Jaden half asked/half murmured, but then snapped out of his shock. "Since you're so confident of yourself, I'm sure you'll let me go first!"

"Go ahead," Nightmare said.

"Thanks, I think I will!" Jaden said, drawing a card(6). "And I'll start off with Elemental Hero Avian(5;1000/1000)! I'll then set 2 spell/traps(3) and end my turn!" _Avian may be weak, but my face-downs will help me! And maybe I'll be able to find out his strategy from the cards he plays this turn. _

"My turn," Nightmare said, drawing a card. "And I'll start off with a continuous spell known as Call of the Mummy!"

"I doubt it!" Jaden called. "I activate one of my face-downs, Feather Wind, letting me negate one of your spell or traps as long as I have Avian on the field!" Avian flapped his wings, letting out a blast of wind, destroying the spell card.

"Fine, then I'll just summon my Regenerating Mummy(4;1800/1500) and attack!" The mummy appeared on Nightmare's field, and then jumped at Avian. However, a blue circle appeared, blocking the mummy.

"I activated my Hero Barrier, blocking your attack!" Jaden explained.

"Fine, I'll set a spell/trap(3) and end my turn."

"My draw(4)!" Jaden exclaimed. "And now I'll play Polymerization(3), fusing Avian on my field with Elemental Hero Burstinadrix(2;1200/800) in my hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)! Now attack with skydive scorcher!" The red lady appeared on Jaden's field, but then merged with Avian in a vortex to create a tall green and red warrior with a wing and a dragon's head as one of his hands. The jumped up in the air, and landed on top of Regenerating Mummy, destroying him.

_Jaden: 4000; Nightmare: 3700_

"Well that barely did anything!" Nightmare laughed.

"That might not have, but Flame Wingman's superpower will do something!" Jaden yelled. "You see, if he destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal to your monster's attack!" Flame Wingman jumped in front of Nightmare, and blasted him with flame from his dragon head.

_Jaden: 4000; Nightmare: 1900_

"I'll end," Jaden said, smiling.

"Then I'll begin," Nightmare said, drawing a card(4). "First I'll activate Pot of Greed(3), letting me draw 2 cards(5). Then I'll play Card of Safe Return(4), letting me draw a card whenever a monster is special summoned from my grave. Like now, for instance, because I activate Call of the Haunted, special summoning back my Regenerating Mummy!" The mummy appeared as Nightmare drew a card(5). "However, he won't be here for long, for I tribute him to summon my Vampire Lord(4;2000/1500)!" The mummy's bandages unwrapped, revealing a pale man in a black suit with green hair. He smiled, and Jaden saw two glistening fangs in his mouth. "Unfortunately, my Call of the Haunted stays on the field as a useless card because my mummy was tributed, not destroyed, but it doesn't matter, for I play Smashing Ground(3), destroying your Flame Wingman!" A giant pole came out from the sky, destroying Jaden's monster. "So now, my vampire, attack Jaden directly!" The vampire's suit began to bulge, and he opened it, revealing tons of bats, which flew out and swarmed around Jaden.

_Jaden: 2000; Nightmare: 1900_

_Ouch! That hurt so much! Well, this is a shadow game _and _a dream, so I guess it should, _Jaden thought.

"Oh, and my Vampire Lord has a special ability," Nightmare explained. "When he inflicts damage to your lifepoints I declare a type of card, and you have to send one type of that card from your deck to your grave, and I'll select monster!"

"Fine," Jaden said as he looked through his deck and sent a monster to his grave.

"I end my turn."

"Draw(3)!" Jaden yelled. "First I'll play Pot of Greed(2), allowing me to draw 2 cards(4). And now I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart(3;1500/1600)!" The big, tan skinned warrior appeared on the field.

"That's it?" Nightmare laughed. "He's 500 attack points short of being able to defeat my vampire."

"Who said wildheart is going to defeat you?" Jaden asked, confusing Nightmare. "I'm sure you remember that my Avian and Burstinadrix can fuse, and so can Wildheart! I activate the spell Miracle Fusion(2)! You see, just like Polymerization can fuse together elemental heroes in my hand and field, Miracle Fusion can fuse together elemental heroes in my grave and field! However, the only catch is that the monsters are removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard. So now I'll fuse together Elemental Hero Wildheart on my field with Elemental Hero Necroshade(1600/1800) in my graveyard to form Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman(1900/1800)!" Necroshade appeared for a brief second before being fused with a vortex with Wildheart, to make a warrior that looked like Wildheart except he was wearing a tribal headdress and a tribal mask.

"Your monster is still short on attack points!" Nightmare yelled.

"Yes, my Shaman's attack is less than your vampire's," Jaden agreed, "But he's also 100 points stronger than your mummy!" Nightmare gasped when he saw the bandages rising up out of the ground, and wrapped them around Vampire Lord, forming Regenerating Mummy again. "You see, when my Necroid Shaman is summoned, he can replace one monster on your field with one monster in your graveyard!"

"Okay," Nightmare sighed, "But I still get to draw a card from my Card of Safe Return(4)."

"It doesn't matter," Jaden said, "Necroid Shaman, attack Nightmare's Regenerating Mummy with Black Necroid Blast!" The shaman unleashed a ball of black energy out of his hands, which pulverized Regenerating Mummy and then went into Nightmare.

_Jaden: 2000; Nightmare: 1800_

"I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(1) and a continuous spell card known as Branch(0)!"

Nightmare took a card from his deck(5) and then said, "Now that I've drawn, my Vampire Lord's effect activates! Because he was destroyed by your card effect, he gets special summoned from my graveyard, which means I get yet another card(6), completely refilling my hand!" The pale faced vampire smiled at Jaden with his fangs as he rose from the ground again. "So now, attack his Necroid Shaman!"

"I activate my set spell, Burial from Another Dimension! This returns all my monsters that are removed from play—mainly Elemental Hero Wildheart and Necroshade—to my graveyard!"

"How will that help?" Nightmare laughed as the vampire bats destroyed Necroid Shaman and then attacked Jaden.

_Jaden: 1900; Nightmare: 1800_

"Because now my Branch's effect activates!" Jaden yelled. "Because you destroyed a fusion monster, I can summon back one of the fusion material monsters from the graveyard, and luckily they're there from my previous spell card!" Elemental Hero Wildheart rose up again from the ground in front of Jaden.

"Hmm.. well then I'll just select spell this time for Vampire Lord's effect," Nightmare said. "And then I'll end my turn."

_C'mon deck… I need something good… _Jaden thought to himself as he drew his card(1). "All right! I play the spell known as Cyclone Boomerang(0)! This increases Wildheart's attack by 500, enough to destroy your Vampire Lord, so attack!" Wildheart launched his boomerang at Vampire Lord while Vampire Lord shot his vampire bats at Wildheart, which resulted in a draw. However, the boomerang was still on the field, and slashed through Branch, Call of the Haunted, and Card of Safe Return, and then bashed into Nightmare.

_Jaden: 1900; Nightmare: 1500_

"Oh, and in case you're wondering, when Cyclone Boomerang is destroyed, it destroys all spells and traps on the field, and then reduces your opponent's lifepoints by 100 for each one! Seeing as I have nothing left to do, I'll end my turn."

"Then I'll draw(7)," Nightmare said. "And I'll summon my Magnet Zombie(6;1000/800) in attack mode, and have him attack you directly!" The gross zombie rode up from the ground and launched itself at Jaden.

_Jaden: 900; Nightmare: 1500_

"I'll take it an easy on you this turn and end my turn," Nightmare said.

Jaden drew a card(1) and got a huge smile. "What do ya know? I play Card Of Sanctity(0), letting me draw 6 new cards(6)! Of course, you already have 6, so you won't get any! And now I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(5;1600/ 1400) in attack mode! So go and attack Magnet Zombie and even out the scores!" The blue and yellow warrior appeared on the field and let out lightning, which went through the zombie into Nightmare.

_Jaden: 900; Nightmare: 900_

"I'll end my turn," Jaden said, smiling.

"Draw(7)!" Nightmare yelled. "Time to kick it up a notch. First I'll set 3 spell/traps(4), and then I'll activate the spell Resurrection of Soul(3)! This will let me summon one soul I've captured… and I think your friend Syrus(0/100) will do nicely!"

"What? No!" Jaden yelled as a transparent form of Syrus appeared, except his eyes were glowing red.

"Oh, and if you destroy this Syrus, Syrus' soul will be gone forever, and you won't be able to bring his soul back no matter what you do! I'll end my turn with my second Smashing Ground(2)," Nightmare said.

"My draw!" Jaden yelled as he drew(6). "And I'll play the spell Fusion Recovery(5) to add Polymerization and Avian to my hand(7)! Then I'll use Polymerization(6) to fuse Avian(5) and Elemental Hero Bubbleman(4;800/1200) to create Elemental Hero Mariner(1400/1000)! I'll set a spell/trap(3), so now I can use Mariner's special ability to attack you directly!" The hero launched his anchor at Nightmare, however the anchor twisted and then went into Syrus instead. "NO! SYRUS!" Jaden yelled.

"Relax," Nightmare said calmly. "I just activated my Spirit Barrier trap card so I don't take any battle damage as long as I have a monster!"

"Phew," Jaden sighed in relief. "I'll end my turn."

"Then I'll begin mine!" Nightmare yelled as he drew a card(4). "First I activate my third and Smashing Ground(3)! Then I'll switch Syrus to attack mode… and equip him with Axe of Despair(2)! And what do you know? Axe of Despair is going to cause you despair! Syrus, go! Attack and defeat your former friend!"

"NO!" Jaden screamed again as Syrus raised his axe and raced towards Jaden. Jaden covered his head with his hands and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the fatal blow. Jaden waited for several seconds, but nothing happened. Jaden opened his eyes and saw Syrus standing and struggling right in front of him, with the axe blade a few inches above Jaden's head.

"N… n… n… NO!" Syrus yelled as his eyes returned to normal and he threw the axe on the ground.

"Fine, then return to my field!" Nightmare command as Syrus' body hobbled over back to Nightmare, despite Syrus' struggling. "If your 'friend' won't destroy you, then this will! I activate my trap, Nightmare Growth!" The trap card transformed into a black blob, which grew into a giant black, hulking figure.

"Wha-… wha-… w-w-w-w-what is that?" Jaden asked in fear as he fell backwards and started to crawl backwards.

"It's your worst nightmare!" Nightmare cackled. "You see, Nightmare Growth turns into the monster you are most afraid of… and I must thank you for being frightened of such a strong monster! Now attack!" The giant hulking figure launched itself at Jaden, reducing his lifepoints to 0.

_Jaden: 0; Nightmare: 900_

The purple mist began to condense into purple spirits, and started to enter Jaden through his mouth. "Your soul is now mine! Have a good time with your friend!" Nightmare laughed as the spirits finished entered as Jaden fainted and fell to the ground.

* * *

Original Cards

Magnet Zombie; Zombie/Effect; Dark; 4; 1000/800; When your opponent declares an attack, you may automatically switch the target of the attack to this face-up card.

Resurrection of Soul; Spell; Special summon 1 spirit under your control as a "Spirit Token" (Fiend/Dark/1/0/100). If "Spirit Token" is destroyed in battle during your opponent's turn or by your opponent's turn that soul is lost forever. (Well, of course, this isn't really a card konami would actually make)

Nightmare Growth; Continuous Trap; After this card is activated, it is moved to the monster card slot and is treated as a monster. The monster this card is treated as is the monster your opponent is most afraid of.

* * *

Well, now Jaden lost. Yes, I am aware that Nightmare (who is dream) used different cards than last chapter. And just so you guys know, I think I'm going to use the cards he used last chapter in the next chapter, instead of the ones in this chapter. Anyway, Ryu did win the contest (should have known he would; he is a bakura fanatic). Oh, and yes, I did alter Cyclone Boomerang's effect a little, so please don't bug me about it in the reviews. Anyway, RER!

* * *

Zane: I heard that Jaden and my brother's soul have been captured…. Not including Masato, Jaden is the second best duelist in the school, and I'm the first. That means I'm the only one who can save them! It's all up to me, and I'm going to do that, even with these guards… somehow. Next time, on Chapter 20: Mirage of Nightmare


	20. Mirage of Nightmare

Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday; I had pinkeye :(. But I still got it up! RER!

* * *

Mirage of Nightmare

Zane was in his room, lying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. It had been 3 days since he was put under "house" arrest. And although internet was cut off from his computer, there was still a dueling program where he could duel against the computer, and his PDA had a few games; if he didn't have those or his deck he thought he would probably be driven crazy.

There was also another reason why he needed his PDA. Throughout the three days, Alexis had been mailing him information about what was going on; mainly about Jaden and Syrus mysteriously losing their souls. _If it happened while they slept… then there's probably someone or something entering their dreams and taking their souls, _Zane thought, trying to figure out the mystery._ Although did they have to duel, or could they just take it some other way because it's a dream? Or maybe it doesn't have to do with dreaming… just sleeping. Maybe they can take the souls just when somebody is sleeping just because the soul isn't inhabiting the body. But if they can do that why only Jaden and Syrus? Why not everyone? And if they had to duel in their sleep… I can understand my brother losing, but Jaden? He's the second best here, excluding Masato. And if they must duel, and this person is better than Jaden, than the only one who even has a chance of getting their souls back is myself. But how am I supposed to do that when I'm stuck in here? I need to break out… but that would make them trust me even less. But if I then saved Jaden and Syrus they woudl trust me, even if I did need to break out of my room to do so! So now I need to plan…_

It took Zane about an hour, but he finally was ready. He took a deep sigh, and charged towards the door as fast as he could. He had to do this on the first try or else they would know he was trying to do something. His shoulder painfully came in contact with the wooden door. After a split second, the door shattered and Zane was in the hall. The guards were startled, and Zane wasted no time as he immediately began to run down the hall, with the guards soon following. Zane soon ran through the doors from the Obelisk dorm—it was times like this he was happy he had gotten a room on the first floor. He continued running across the grassy field, ignoring the paved roads, for he had to get to the Slifer dorms in the shortest time possible. He looked behind him and saw the two guards catching up to him. He took out a deck—made with random assorted cards he didn't need—and threw them at the guards. The guards saw the object coming towards them break apart and they stopped to put their arms up in defense. However, they realized they were only being attacked by pieces of cardboard when the flimsy things came in contact with them. They took off again, but the diversion had given Zane the time he needed to get farther ahead of the guards. He reached the Slifer dorms, climbed the stairs, and busted opened Jaden's dorm's door into the empty room. He closed the door, and put a chair against the doorknob to lock it. Zane took a deep breath to calm himself down. He climbed into the lumpy bed and closed his eyes….

* * *

Zane woke up in the ancient room made of old rocks. 

"Hello," A voice said. Zane turned around and saw the black man. "Are you ready to duel and join your two little friends in the shadows?"

"You have Syrus?" Zane demanded. "What have you done with him?"

"Weren't you listening?" The strange man laughed. "They are in the shadows! Hm…. You're acting like you actually care for your brother. You usually don't. Now, are you going to duel or not?" he asked as a black duel disk materialized around his arm.

"Of course!" Zane shouted as a duel disk appeared around his.

"DUEL!" Both players shouted.

_Zane: 4000; XXXX: 4000 _

"I'll go first!" Zane declared, drawing a card(6). "After all, I'm the one at the disadvantage: I don't even know your name!"

"You can call me Nightmare!" Nightmare laughed, introducing himself.

"Okay," Zane said. "It's time to duel!"

* * *

With the villain:

* * *

The man was at his desk, waiting. _Where is Nightmare? _He thought. _He should be here by now. Maybe I should check what happened to him. _He got up and walked into the God room (the room with the stone tablets and the bowl of water). He waved his hand over the bowl and gasped as the image of Nightmare's and Zane's duel appeared. _That fool! What does he think he's doing! If he loses this, he'll lose the two souls he's captured, and this will all have been for naught! Although if he wins... He just needs to win. Or else being sent to the shadows will seem like nothing compared to what will happen after.

* * *

_

Back at the duel:

* * *

Zane inspected his hand as he thought, _I need to start off easy. I have no idea what trick he's going to pull. _He began to put a spell card in his duel disk but then stopped himself. _No… not yet. I need to save that in case he pulls off something big and I need something to win. _"I'll set a monster(5) and end my turn." 

"I thought you were supposed to be good!" Nightmare laughed. "I'll start off with Nobleman of Crossout(5)! Now your face-down monster is going to be removed from play!" A man in silver armor with long blonde hair appeared in front of Zane's card. He brought his sword down through the card, destroying it. "I'll then summon my Death Medic(4;1300/1200) in defense mode! I'll set a card face-down(3) and end my turn." A rotting zombie with blue skin, and a ripped stain cloak appeared, kneeling on his knee.

_What's he doing? _Zane asked himself as he drew a card(6). _I was defenseless! He could have summoned that monster in attack mode and reduced my lifepoints to 2700… but he didn't. But why? Does he have something else planned or... Or is he testing me? Well, there's only one way to find out! _"I summon Drillago(5;1600/1100) in attack mode! Now, attack his Death Medic!" The drill-filled monster jumped forward, and quickly drilled through rotting doctor. "I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(4)."

"My draw(4)," Nightmare said, drawing his card. "Ah… perfect! I'll summon my Headless Knight(3;1450/1700) in defense mode! I'll end my turn; let's see your Drillago get through my knight!"

"Oh, my Drillago won't do that," Zane smirked, drawing his card(5). "My Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) will, for I tribute Drillago to summon my dragon(4)!" The drill monster disappeared and was replaced by Zane's signature giant metal dragon, which roared at Nightmare. "Now, attack!" A blue energy ball appeared in Cyber Dragon's mouth, which then launched at Headless Knight and destroyed him. "I end my turn."

"My draw(4)," Nightmare declared, "I'll set a monster(3) and end my turn."

_What is this guy doing? _Zane asked himself, drawing from his deck(5). _All he does is summon monsters to defend himself. What is he planning? _"First I'll summon Cyber Phoenix(4;1200/1600) in attack mode! Now, Cyber Dragon, attack his face-down monsters!" The dragon let out the energy burst again at the card backing. A small black sphere appeared for a second, and then was shattered by the blast.

"I gave you my Dark Wisp(0/0) to destroy," Nightmare said, nonchalantly. "I didn't really need him, considering Cyber Dragon is your main card. Besides, now your turn ends, meaning I get to draw a card(4). For this turn I'll just summon Spirit Reaper(3;300/200) in defense mode. Oh, and if you didn't know, he's not destroyed in battle!" The purple-garbed spirit appeared on Nightmare's field, holding his scythe in front of him for defense.

"Draw!" Zane shouted(5) and gasped. _I don't have this card! But… _Zane smiled. _This card is pretty good. It'll help. _"I activate the equip spell Phoenix Wing(4)! I may need to tribute my Cyber Phoenix to play this card, but it's worth it! You see, not only does my Cyber Dragon still retain the immunity from targets, but it also gets 400 extra attack points and has the pierce ability! So now, attack his Spirit Reaper and inflict 2300 big ones to Nightmare!" Cyber Phoenix rose up and merged with Cyber Dragon so that its mechanical wings stuck out from the dragon's back, increasing its attack to 2500. A giant energy ball materialized in Cyber Dragon's mouth, and he launched it at Spirit Reaper. However, the energy ball was absorbed by Spirit Reaper instead of passing through Spirit Reaper into Nightmare.

"Sorry!" Nightmare laughed. "But I activated my trap card: Spirit Barrier! So now as long as I have a monster I take no battle damage!"

"Fine," Zane growled. "I end my turn."

"So I can draw now(4)!" Nightmare smiled. "First I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light(3)! Now, for three turns, none of your monsters can attack. I'll summon my Multiplying Virus(2;100/500) in defense mode, so now he gains a counter. I'll end my turn." Many shining swords descended down upon Zane's side of the field, immobilizing Zane's monsters. Then a small black down appeared next to Spirit Reaper.

"How will that help?" Zane laughed as he drew a card(5) and Nightmare's virus split into two black dots, both with a size equal to the original dot. "Huh? What happened?"

"My virus got a counter," Nightmare explained. "You see, when my Virus is summoned, and during each of our standby phases, he gets a counter."

"But what do the counters do?" Zane questioned.

"Oh, you'll find out when you need to," Nightmare chuckled. "However, by that time it'll be too late!"

"We'll see about that," Zane said. "I'll just pass this turn." One third of the swords disappeared from Zane's field, letting his Cyber Dragon start to move a little bit.

"Then I can draw(3)," Nightmare said, "And my virus gains a third counter. I'll also pass."

Zane furrowed his brow as he drew a card(6) and Nightmare's virus split from three dots into four. "I'll start this turn by summoning my Cyber Soldier of Darkworld(5;1400/1200)! Next I play the spell Free Kill(4)! Here is how it works: my Free Kill spell selects one monster on my field at random and destroys it. Then it selects one card in your hand and sends it to the graveyard!" Zane said as a mechanical blue and purple soldier appeared on the field.

"But if it selects your Cyber Dragon," Nightmare chuckled, "You'll have destroyed your favorite monster!"

"I don't think so. Remember my Phoenix Wing's effect? It can negate any card that targets my dragon, so if my Free Kill does choose to kill my dragon, I can just negate my spell card," Zane explained as a spinning sword appeared between Zane's Cyber Dragon and his Cyber Soldier of Darkworld. It slowed down, and then finally stopped, pointing to Cyber Soldier of Darkworld. The sword launched through the soldier as a dagger appeared in front of Nightmare. It spun and spun until it stopped pointing to Nightmare's left most card. It lurched forward and stuck itself through it, sending it to the graveyard(1).

_Phew, that could have been bad, _Nightmare reassured himself. _He only destroyed my other Dark Wisp, which will only hurt him in the end._

"I think I'll just end my turn here," Zane said as half the remaining swords dematerialized, leaving only one third of the remaining swords.

"My draw(2)," Nightmare said as his virus' counter number increased to 5. "And I'll play my Pot of Greed(1), letting my draw 2 cards(3) Then I play Graceful Chairty(2), letting me draw three cards(5) and discard 2(3). However, I discarded my Treasure Box so I can draw a card(4). I'll then set 2 spell/traps(2) to end my turn.

_This is the last turn before his Swords of Revealing Light wears off. I better make it count! _Zane thought as he drew a card(5), and then smirked. "All right, I'll play what I just got: Mystical Space Typhoon(4)! And I'm going to destroy your Spirit Barrier, so next turn when I attack you'll take damage!" A small tornado erupted from Zane's card, destroying Nightmare's barrier. "I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(3)," Zane said as all the swords disappeared, releasing Zane's Cyber Dragon.

"And I'll begin my turn!" Nightmare laughed as he drew a card(3), "And I'll start off with two copies of a spell card known as Replay(1)! Here's how it works. First I roll two dice," Nightmare explained as two blood-red dice appeared in his hands. He threw them on the ground and the dice landed on a 2 and a 6. "I'll select the 6 I rolled, so now I get to conduct my standby phase 6 times for each replay, which is 12! But also because I used 2 Replays, I get two extra, which means 14 counters for my Multiplying Virus!" Nightmare laughed as the number of dots jumped to 20.

"It doesn't matter!" Zane cried. "Your counters do nothing!"

"I told you, you'll find out eventually. They have a very powerful effect. Well, it's powerful at least when you use it right… and I always do!" Nightmare gloated. "Anyway, I'll activate the final card in my hand! Well, it won't be the final card in my hand for long, because it's Card of Sanctity(0)! So now you get to draw only 3 cards(6), while I draw twice as many(6)! First I'll tribute my Spirit Reaper for Death Swordsman(5;2200/1000)!" The pale multi-handed warrior appeared and roared at Zane's Cyber Dragon.

"I'm sorry," Zane said, "but your swordsman's attack is only higher than my dragon's original attack! Not his current!"

"Oh, that will change soon. Don't worry," Nightmare chuckled. "I'll end my turn my setting a spell/trap(4), just like you did."

"I draw and increase my hand size to seven(7)!" Zane shouted, doing just that as Multiplying Virus got a 21st counter. "Wow, this has been an interesting duel," Zane chuckled. "It's been this long, and not one of us has lost a single lifepoint! But that's about to change, because I attack your virus with my Cyber Dragon!"

"I don't think so, because I activate Gift of the Martyr! So by tributing my virus, my Death Swordsman's attack increases by 100 until the end of the turn!" The twenty-one dots flowed into Death Swordsman, giving him a slight attack boost.

"Fine, then I'll attack your Death Swordsman!"

"Again, I don't think so!" Nightmare yelled. "I activate Ghost Shield, letting my remove my virus in my grave from play to negate your attack!"

"Again, I can negate that effect with my Phoenix Wing!"

"Do you want to?" Nightmare asked Zane slyly. Zane gasped as Death Swordsman got a huge white aura, and his attack increased to 4400.

"Wh…wh…wh-wh-wh-what did you do!" Zane yelled.

"Oh, its my two monsters' special abilities," Nightmare explained. "You see, when my virus is in my grave and removed from play, the number of counters it had when it was destroyed is treated as the number of copies in the grave or removed from play. So because my virus has 21 counters, it was treated as if 21 Multiplying Viruses were in the grave, and then 21 monsters were removed from play. Then my Death Swordsman's effect kicked in, which increases his attack by 100 whenever a field or zombie type monster is removed from play. And so because it was treated as if 21 monsters were removed from play, my swordsman's attack rose by 2100!"

"I have to set a monster(6), a spell/trap(5) and end my turn," Zane sighed as Death Swordsman's attack insignificantly lowered to 4300.

"Then before you end your turn I activate Musterings of the Dark Spirits! And don't worry; you'll see what it does during my standby phase! So now where was I? Oh yes! I was about to draw a card(5)! And during my standby phase, I'll play my last Replay(4)!" The red die appeared in his hand and he threw it, as it landed on the three. "Perfect! I can now go in my standby phase three times, letting me activate the effect of my musterings card activates three times, summoning 3 Dark Spirit Tokens(2100/2100)! You see, each standby phase, it summons a Dark Spirit Token whose attack and defense are equal to the number of fiend and zombie monsters I have removed from play times 100, and I have 21, thanks to my Multiplying Virus!" Zane took a step back in fear as three giant shadow balls with glowing red eyes appeared on Nightmare's field. "I'll then play my Double Destruction card(3), letting me remove my Headless Knight and Death Medic in my grave from play to destroy two of your spell/traps, and I'll choose your two side cards! And now my Death Medic's effect activates, giving me 1000 lifepoints!" Headless Knight and Death Medic appeared and smashed into Zane's two side spell/traps, destroying them. A small aura appeared around Nightmare as Death Swordsman's attack rose to 4500.

_Zane: 4000; Nightmare: 5000 _

"And now you are about to see the real point of my deck!" Nightmare yelled.

_What? _Zane gasped in his mind. Now _I'm going to the real point of his deck? So his Death Swordsman strategy wasn't? But… but its so powerful1! And if that was so powerful, then how strong is his main strategy!_

"I activate Attack of the Dark Spirit(2)! This tributes all my Dark Spirit Tokens and inflicts direct damage to your lifepoints equal to the total attack strength, which is 6300!" The three spirits merged together into one huge shadow ball, which launched itself at Zane. However, a white cylinder appeared around Zane, saving him.

"Ha!" Zane laughed. "I activated my Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, reducing all my effect damage to 0! I was saving it for my Power Bond, but… I think using it now was more appropriate."

"Fine, I can still attack your Cyber Dragon withmy Death Swordsman, halving your lifepoints!" The death swordsman unleashed a giant energy burst at Zane's Cyber Dragon, destroying it and then launching it into Zane.

_Zane: 2000; Nightmare: 5000_

"I'll have to end my turn here by setting a spell/trap(1). But don't worry, I'll finish you off next turn."

"We'll see if there even is a next turn," Zane growled as he drew a card(6). "And this will work well; I play Fissure(5) to destroy your Death Swordsman!"

Nightmare growled as a giant pole came and smashed Death Swordsman, destroying him. "It's such a waste when such strong monsters are destroyed by a single useless spell card, without any effort. However, now I'll summon a monster with even greater power! I activate the trap Nightmare Growth! Prepare to face the monster you are most afraid of!"

"I'm not afraid of any monsters," Zane sneered.

"Oh really?" Nightmare questioned.

"Really," Zane responded. "And why should I be? There has been no monster that I haven't been able to defeat!"

"That doesn't mean you're not afraid of any monsters!" Nightmare laughed as his small black ball that appeared started tochange into a monster. The ball grew. And grew. And grew, until it was huge. Then three tendrils started to come out at the top, and they grew and formed into three heads. The ball finally finished morphing and Zane stared up in horror at the Cyber End Darkness Dragon(4500/3000) staring down at him. "Oh, this is just marvelous! Now you will never win!"

"I doubt it," Zane shouted. "I play Card of Demise(4)! Letting my draw 5 cards(9) but forcing me to discard my entire hand in five turns. However, I doubt that will be a problem! First I play Spell Reproduction(8), letting me discard two spell cards from my hand(6) to add Mystical Space Typhoon back to hand(7). I also discarded Treasure Box, so now I can draw another card(8). I'll then play Mystical Space Typhoon(7) to destroy your Ghost Shield! Next I tribute my face-down Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/600) to summon my second Cyber Dragon(6)! Then I'll play Premature Burial(5) to summon back Proto-Cyber Dragon!" Zane continually said without stopping.

_Zane: 1200; Nightmare: 5000_

"And because my Proto-Cyber Dragon was special summoned, I play Inferno Reckless Summon(4), letting my summon my second Proto-Cyber Dragon from my hand(3) and my third from my deck. And although Inferno Reckless Summon would let you summon out any other copies of Cyber End Darkness Dragon, I doubt you have any. But continuing your defeat, I'll play the final card you are going to see: Power Bond(2)! So I can now fuse my three Proto-Cyber Dragons together to form Cyber End Dragon(4000+4000/2800)!"

Nightmare watched in horror as Zane's white version of his dragon grew until it was much bigger than his dragon, but then he realized something. "Wait! You dragon requires Cyber Dragons to fuse! Not Proto-Cyber Dragons!"

"Yes, but that's where my Proto-Cyber Dragon's special ability comes in. You see, as long as they are face-up on the field, they are treated as Cyber Dagon. So now, Cyber End Dragon, attack his Cyber End Darkness Dragon! End Nova Blast!" The giant dragon formed a giant blue energy ball, and launched it at the black dragon, which exploded, sending Nightmare to the floor.

_Zane: 1200; Nightmare: 1500 _

"Now, Cyber Dragon, end this duel!"

The dragon unleashed a energy ball—which seemed much smaller because of the previous one—directly at Nightmare, and destroyed the rest of his lifepoints.

_Zane: 1200; Nightmare: 0_

"You lost! Now release my friends!" Zane demanded.

"Fine," Nightmare said as the mist turned into spirits, and then combined into a purple sphere around Nightmare. The sphere glowed, and then turned white, and then flooded Zane's eyes with blinding light, which was abruptly cut off.

* * *

Zane opened his eyes to see the empty slifer dorm, and then the door burst open the two guards get in. "Get up. Now." One demanded. 

"Okay, okay," Zane said as he got up and put his hands above his head. "But just let me tell you that I freed Syrus and Jaden, so….."

"We'll take you to Sheppard and see what he has to say," the second guard said as they began to lead Zane to the main building.

* * *

"Zane," Sheppard began. "You should not have broken out of your room. However, we are grateful that Syrus and Jaden are back. But, you could still be with their side, and this could have been a plan to get out trust back. You've shown us that you can break out of your room, so I will be doubling the number of guards you have. Also, concerning the upcoming break,we are not allowed to keep you here against your will, so you may leave if you wish to.You are dismissed." 

"Yes, thank you," Zane said as he left. _Well, at least it's a start to earning their trust back. And it's a good thing that I won't be here during the break. For I have something I need to do...

* * *

_

Original Cards 

Death Medic; Zombie/Effect; Dark; 4; 1300/1200; When this card in your graveyard is removed from play, increase your lifepoints by 1000. If this removed from play card is sent to your graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Dark Wisp; Zombie/Effect; Dark; 1; 0/0; This card is only destroyed as a result of battle with LIGHT monsters. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle during your opponent's turn, your opponent's turn automatically ends.

Phoenix Wing; Equip Spell; This card cannot be activated except by tributing one "Cyber Phoenix" on your side of the field, ignoring its effect. This card can only be equipped to a machine-type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 400. When the equipped monster attacks a monster in defense mode with a DEF less than the ATK of the equipped monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints. You can negate the effect of a card that targets this card or the equipped monster. When this card is sent fromthefield to the graveyard, draw 1 card.

Multiplying Virus; Fiend/Effect; 2; 100/500; When this card is summoned, and during each of your standby phases, put 1 counter on this card. When this card is in the graveyard or removed from play, it is treated as if the number of "Multiplying Virus" in the graveyard/removed from play is equal to the number of counters that was on this card when this card was removed from the field.

Treasure Box; See chapter 13 original cards for effect.

Replay; Quick-Play Spell; Roll a die. The number of times you may conduct the phase you activated this card in is equal to the number you rolled. If you activate 2 or more "Replay" in a row in a chain, roll a number of dice equal to the number of "Replays." You may then select one of the die and treat it as if you rolled that number for all the "Replays." Also, increase the number of times you can conduct the phase by the number of "Replays" activated (this does not apply if you activate 1 "Replay").

Death Swordsman; See chapter 18 original cards for effect.

Musterings of the Dark Spirits; Continuous Trap; During each of your standby phases, special summon one "Dark Spirit Token" (Fiend/Dark/4/X00/X00) to your side of the field in defense mode. X is equal to the number of fiend and zombie-type monsters removed from play at the time of the summoning.

Double Destruction; Spell; Remove up to two fiend or zombie-type monsters in your graveyard to destroy that many spell or trap cards on the field.

Attack of the Dark Spirits; Spell; Tribute all "Dark Spirit Tokens" on your side of the field and inflict direct damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the total original ATK of the tributed tokens.

Nightmare Growth; See chapter 19 original cards for effect.

* * *

Well, there we go! Nightmare is gone and Syrus and Jaden are back! Yay! Oh, and props to Ryu Jonesu for the idea for the next chapter! Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet, so yay:)

* * *

Chazz: Ug, I think I liked it better when Jaden didn't have his soul. But at least I'll get a break from him during the break. But what's this? This stupid girl keeps on annoying me! And… she has a shadow card? Well, the duel is on andI'd better win, or else! I do _not _want to spend my break in the shadow realm! Next time,on Chapter 21: Fake Trap! But wait…. What do they mean by "Fake?" 


	21. Fake Trap

I'm so sorry for the late update! I was busy 2 weeks ago, and then that weekend I had company over I didn't get a chance to update. But this week I have barely anything, so I'll try to update again this week and then _again _this weekend. So anyway, RER!

EDIT (8/9/06): Accidently put Masato. I'm just a baka sometimes, but it's fixed! Thanks Ryu! And in answer to ur irreleveant questions, yes I have the e-mail so i'll mail it to u (i'll do it right after i'm done editing this), and yeah, I liked Amy too. Although I didn't get to use some of the other cards you gave me, so I think I might make another chapter about her later on and use those other cards. (Oh, and quote from the ending author's note:I think I might make another episode about her another time.)

* * *

Fake Trap

Everyone (well, not everyone, but you know who I mean,) except Zane (still under house arrest), was in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Well, the break is almost here," Jaden said, smiling, taking a bite of his lunch. "All we have to do is last the rest of the day and we're home free!"

"Indeed," Bastion said. "So what are you going to do over the break?"

"Me and Syrus are gonna stay here during the break, just like last time," Jaden answered.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I think I'll stay here,"Alexis said.

"Well, if we split up and leave for the break, we're going to be in separate places, and easy targets for those people with Shadow Cards," Kaito said. "I think that we should all stay here during the break."

"Zane is going away," Alexis almost instantly said.

"And you know that how?" Bastion asked.

"Oh... I just do..." Alexis replied sheepishly.

"Well, can we trust him?" Chumley asked between a bite of his grilled cheese.

"I think so," Alexis said.

"I'm not sure," Syrus sighed, half-surprising everyone.

"Syrus, maybe you should go with your brother, just to keep an eye on him," Bastion suggested.

"Do I have to?" Syrus moaned. "Can't we just convince him to stay here?"

"Maybe… but regardless the rest of us should stay here," Kaito said.

"I'm not stayin' here during the break!" Chazz suddenly yelled. "The Chazz doesn't need any help against these stupid Shadow Cards! And why should I have to stay in my lousy dorm when I could be at my parents' mansion? Besides, I really need a break from _that _guy," Chazz sighed, gesturing to Jaden, who was making a snowman out of his mashed potatoes (this time it wasn't the mystery white goo, it was actually potatoes).

"Oh come on Chazz, he can't be that bad," Bastion said quietly to him.

"Oh really?" Chazz asked. "Look again." Bastion looked at Jaden again, only to discover that now he was wearing the snowman as a hat.

"Maybe you have a point there…"

"You know I do!" Chazz said loudly, getting up. "Now see ya later. And by 'later', I mean 'in a week.' Especially you Jaden! Especially you!"

* * *

At a different lunch table:

* * *

A girl was sitting at a lunch table, staring at Chazz's table. She was wearing a first year Ra yellow uniform, and had black hair in a ponytail that reached her mid-back and dark brown eyes. 

"So what do you think, Nousatsu?" the othergirl at the table, with red hair and a Ra yellow outfit, asked her, but Nousatsu didn't reply; she just kept staring. "Well? C'mon! Answer me!"

"Huh? What'd you say Amy?" Nousatsu asked, snapping out of her trance.

Amy sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"Him," Nousatsu sighed dreamily, pointing at Chazz.

"Chazz?" Amy asked. "Isn't he supposed to be a big jerk?"

"He sure is," Nousatsu sighed as Chazz yelled "The Chazz doesn't need any help against these stupid Shadow Cards!". _Shadow Cards? _Nousatsu asked herself. _That sounds dangerous! Maybe he does need help… my help!_

Chazz began to walk away, and Nousatsu immediately got up, completely ignoring Amy and leaving her lunch tray at her table.

Amy sighed as Nousatsu leftthrough the same door as Chazz. "Looks like I just have to wait this phase to pass. Although I hope it's nothing like Zane… I don't have enough money left to pay for another bail…"

* * *

At Chazz…

* * *

Chazz was angrily walking through the hallway, grumbling to himself. Suddenly he heard someone either trying—but failing—to talk, or someone with a very bad laugh. He turned around and saw a Ra Yellow girl with black hair trying to say something to him. "What do you want?" Chazz impatiently asked. 

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-Chazz?"

"What?" He impatiently asked again.

"Um… I overheard you talking about Shadow Cards… and… um… I was wondering if I could… um… help you with them?"

"No," Chazz bluntly said as he turned around and began to walk away again.

"Why not!" The girl cried.

"Because," Chazz answered, "You'd probably only get in the way, and you'd also probably only get hurt."

"No I won't!" She yelled. stomping her foot. "I-in fact," she began. "I actually didn't want to help you! I just wanted to get you to trust me to trust me so… um… I-I could trick you because I have a Shadow Card! Yeah, and then…" Nousatsu began to slow down, unsure of what to say next. Suddenly Chazz turned around, with an activated duel disk on his arm.

"Be quiet and let's duel already!" Chazz yelled.

"Okay," Nousatsu said, taking a duel disk out of the red backpack she carried around and putting it on her arm. _Maybe beating him a duel will impress him, _She thought as their lifepoint counters increased.

_Nousatsu: 4000; Chazz: 4000_

"I'm feeling nice today," Chazz said as he drew his opening hand(5), "And let you go first. If you tell me your name, that is."

"It's Nousatsu!" She shouted as she drew a card(6). "And don't you forget it! Anyway, to start off, I'll set a monster(5) and end my turn."

"That's it?" Chazz asked, drawing a card(6). "This will be even easier than I thought! I'll summon Masked Dragon(5;1400/1100) in attack mode! Now attack her face-down!" A red dragon with white wings and a white masked appeared on Chazz's side of the field. It jumped up into the air and charged at Nousatsu's monster, which was revealed to be a female magician with red hair, a red dress, and a white and red parasol. She aimed her parasol at Masked Dragon, and began to spin it, creating a giant gust of wind. The wind knocked Masked Dragon off the field, intoChazz's deck.

_Nousatsu: 4000; Chazz: 3400_

"You attacked my Parasol Magician(1300/2000)," Nousatsu explained. "And if you attack her, your monster is returned to your deck after damage calculation!"

"Fine," Chazz snorted. "I'll set two spell/traps(3) and end my turn."

"Draw(6)!" Nousatsu shouted. "Since your wide open, I'll summon Mediocre Magician(5;1300/800) in attack mode! And his special effect lets him have an extra attack for each spell or trap on my field. I'll be nice, and only set 1 spell/trap(4). So now, Mediocre Magician, attack!" A young boy with blonde hair, green goggles, and green robes appeared besides Parasol Magician. Then a face-down card appeared behind Mediocre Magician and Mediocre Magician got a green aura as he launched a green energy beam.

"Now so fast!" Chazz shouted. "I activated my trap Ojamiracle, letting me summon Ojama Yellow(0/1000) from my deck to my side of the field in defense mode! And because Ojamiracle is so great, it's shuffled back into my deck after it activates instead of going to the grave!" Chazz's trap card flipped up, and Ojama Yellow appeared on his field. However, Ojama Yellow was silent, due to the fact that the copy Chazz summoned didn't contain the duel spirit.

"Fine, then I'll just redirect my attack to Ojama Yellow!"

"Again, not so fast!" Chazz yelled. "I activate my other trap, Ojamercy, preventing you from attacking any of my Ojama monsters this turn!"

"Fine, I'll just end my turn then!"

"And I'll start mine!" Chazz shouted, drawing a card(4). "First I'll summon Ojama Green(3;0/1000) in defense mode! However, I'll tribute him and Ojama Yellow to summon Ojama Knight(2;1500+500/1000+500)! He can only be summoned by tributing Ojama monsters on the field, and depending on which ones I tribute, Ojama Knight gets different special abilities! So because I tributed Ojama Green, he gets an extra 500 attack and defense points! So go on and attack Mediocre Magician!" Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green morphed together into a larger Ojama Yellow, but with a steel sword and steel armor with a greenish tint. It jumped at Mediocre Magician, but he and Parasol Magician quickly swapped places. Parasol Magician spun her umbrella created the gust, but Ojama Knight was able to stand against it and continue to the magician. Ojama Knight brought its sword upon Parasol Magician's parasol, but the parasol was able to withstand the sword, so inreality nothing happened.

"What happened?" Chazz and Nousatsu yelled at the same time.

"Why didn't I attack your Mediocre Magician?" Chazz quickly asked.

"I activated my Shift trap to change the attack target to my Parasol Magician!" Nousatsu explained. "Why wasn't your Ojama Knight returned to your deck?"

"Because I tributed my Ojama Yellow!" Chazz yelled. "You see, if I used my Ojama Yellow as a tribute, I'm allowed to negate one of your effects that target Ojama Knight. I'll set a spell/trap(1) and end my turn."

Nousatsu silently picked up a card(5) and smiled when she saw it. "I tribute Parasol Magician to summon Cybernetic Magician(4;2400/2000)! Now I can discard one card from my hand(3) to increase my Mediocre Magician's attack to 2000 for this turn! I'll set a spell/trap(2), so now my Mediocre Magician can attack twice this turn, and after I destroy your Ojama Knight, I'll be able to finish you off! And I didn't even need my Shadow Card!" Nousatsu added, remembering she said "had" one. "So now, Cybernetic Magician, attack Ojama Knight!" A blue-skinned blonde-haired magician with white robes and a short staff appeared in place of Parasol Magician. Cybernetic Magician's staff glowed green for a second, and then Mediocre Magician got a bigger green aura. Cybernetic Magician then launched a blue energy ball at Ojama Knight, destroying him, and then the energy ball went into Chazz.

_Nousatsu: 4000; Chazz: 3000_

"Now, Mediocre Magician, attack Chazz Directly!"

"Activate trap: A Rival Appears! Now I can summon a monster from my hand is equal to your Mediocre Magician's, so I'll summon another Masked Dragon in defense mode who's a level 3, just like your Mediocre Magician!"

"Fine, then Mediocre Magician, attack Masked Dragon!" Mediocre Magician launched a green energy beam at the red dragon, destroying it. However, the mask remained, and it glowed and grew. When it stopped glowing, it was another Masked Dragon, also in defense mode.

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed in battle I can summon another Dragon-type monster deck to my field, also long as it has 1500 or less attack points, so I selected the Masked Dragon you returned to my deck at the start of the duel."

"Fine, then I'll have my Mediocre Magician attack your Masked Dragon again!" The dragon was destroyed and the mask glowed and grew again. However when the glowing stopped, this time it was a small, light orange and brown dragon with several spikes on its belly."

"Well, now that it won't be destroyed, I chose to summon Armed Dragon LV3(1200/900)!"

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Nousatsu sighed.

"First I'll draw a card(2)," Chazz said, "And then my Armed Dragon LV3 levels up to Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700)! I then layCard of Sanctity(1), allowing us both to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand(6)! And although I didn't get a card that would let me destroy your Cybernetic Magician, I can't say the same thing for your Mediocre Magician, so I'll discard my X-Head Cannon(5;1800/1500) from my hand to destroy your magician with my Armed Dragon LV5's effect! So go, Sonic Slasher!" Armed Dragon LV5'sthree belly spikes sprang to life and launched themselves at Mediocre Magician, destroying him. "And although attacking Cybernetic Magician would be pointless, I can still do this! I'll summon Ojama Black(4;0/1000), but then I'll activate the effect of Ojamissile(0/1800) in my hand, so I discard Ojamissile from my hand(3) to give you 1000 points of direct damage!" Chazz's black annoyance appeared on the field, but then a rocked appeared next to him. Ojama Black jumped on the rocket, and was launched into Nousatsu, evening the lifepoints.

_Nousatsu: 3000; Chazz: 3000_

"I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(2)."

"Y'know," Nousatsu said drawing a card(7), "You shouldn't really give me all these cards! They are just fuel for my Cybernetic Magician! Oh, and did you know I can use it on your monsters? So now I'll discard a card(6) to reduce your Dragon's attack to 2000! So now go! Attack and destroy Armed Dragon LV5!" Cybernetic Magician launched a green glow at Armed Dragon, weakening him. Then he launched the blue energy ball at Armed Dragon LV5, destroying it.

_Nousatsu: 3000; Chazz: 2600 _

"I'll end my turn with a set monster(5)."

"Draw(3)!" Chazz shouted. "Now I'll activate my set Call of the Haunted, to revive my Armed Dragon LV5! So now, attack Nousatsu's face-down card!" Armed Dragon LV5 let out his stomach blades at Nousatsu's face-down monster, which was revealed to be a small, floating white angel, which was almost instantly destroyed.

Nousatsu picked up two cards from the top of her deck(7) and explained, "That was my Charitable Soul(300/500). When she's flipped, we're each allowed to draw 2 cards."

"Okay, thanks," Chazz laughed as he took his two cards(5). "I'll set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn. Oh, and now that my Armed Dragon LV5 destroyed one of your monsters, I can summon Armed Dragon LV7(2800/1000)!"

"Draw(8)!" Nousatsu yelled. "First I'll activate Light Generation(7)! Now I pick up cards from the top of my deck until I find a Light monster, and then it's special summoned to the field! Any spell or trap card I get is sent to the bottom of my deck." She took off the top card of her deck and showed it to Chazz. It was a spell card that showed a pile of duel monster cards, with all the spell cards glowing, so she put it on the bottom of her deck. She then took off the next card from her deck, and it turned out to be a monster, so she placed it on her duel disk. On her field appeared a young female magician with shoulder-length blonde hair and white robes. "Meet my Light Magician(1400/1250), and now I can activate her special ability and summon Sealer Magician(6;1200/800) from my hand!" A magician similar to Light Magician appeared next to Light Magician; she had brown hair in the same style and Light Magician's, and had clothes that looked like Light Magician but were olive green. "Next I play Pot of Greed(5) to draw 2 card(7)! Now I'll discard a card from my hand(6) to increase my Light Magician's attack to 2000! Now I'll discard a second card(5) to reduce your Armed Dragon LV7's attack to 2000!"

"Doubt it!" Chazz shouted. "I knew you were going to do that, so I prepared this: Monster Shield Type-6! So now I can negate an effect that targets one of my monsters, and your magician's effect counts!"

"Fine, then I'll attack anyway! But of course, I'll have to activate Rush Recklessly(4) to give my Cybernetic Magician's attack an extra boost!" Cybernetic Magician, instead of launching his blue energy ball, launched himself at Armed Dragon LV7 with just enough force to destroy him.

_Nousatsu: 3000; Chazz: 2300_

"Now, Light Magician, attack!" Light Magician launched a white energy ball at Chazz, destroying almost all of his lifepoints.

_Nousatsu: 3000; Chazz: 300_

"I'll end my turn. I think I've done enough this turn. However, because Sealer Magician was summoned by Magician of Light's effect, she gets returned to my deck ."

_Why didn't she attack me with Sealer Magician? _Chazz thought as he drew a card(5). _Or power her up with Cybernetic Magician? Does she want to lose? Or is she waiting for her Shadow Card? _"I play Pot of Avarice(4), letting me return the three Ojama brothers, Ojamissile, and the X-Head Cannon in my grave to my deck, and then I get to draw 2 cards(6)!" _Her monsters are powerful… I'm gonna have to go on the defensive for now. _"I'll set a monster(5) and a spell/trap(4) and end my turn."

Nousatsu drew a card(5) and smiled from ear to ear. "Time for you to lose! I have drawn the card of your defeat: the Shadow Card! And even though she's level 8, I can summon her without any tributes if I have at least 2 Light monsters out! So now watch as I summon Night's Lover – Aria(4;1200/2600)!"

Chazz tensed up as he awaited the Shadow Game. A tall, pale woman appeared on Nousatsu's field. She had red eyes, and long, straightblack hair. She had on tight, long black clothes with maroon runes all over. Although she looked impressive, she still had a low attack, and no purple sphere appeared. "What's going on?" Chazz asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Nousatsu asked.

"Um… where's the Shadow Game?"

"Shadow Game?"

"Yes! Shadow Game! That's what happens when you play a Shadow Card!"

"It… is?"

Chazz sighed. "That's not a real Shadow Card, is it?"

"Fine, you caught me!" Nousatsu laughed, blushing a little bit. "I didn't use a Shadow Card! I'm still going to win!"

"Yeah right!" Chazz yelled, mad at Nousatsu for faking the Shadow Card. "Your monster has barely any attack points!"

"Maybe now, but not for long! You see, I can tribute 2 of my Light monsters when she's summoned and increase her attack by the tributed monsters' attack!" Nousatsu laughed as her Night's Lover's attack skyrocketed to 4800 and Light Magician and Cybernetic Magician disappeared into Night's Lover– Aria. "Now I play Magician's Faith(3)! I'm sure you know about the effect of Magician of Faith(300/400)? Well, Magician's Faith has the same effect, but as a cost I have to remove a copy of Magician of Faith in my deck from play," She explained as she searched her deck for a card and flashed it at Chazz, confirming it was Magician of Faith, and put it in the RFG slot on the underside of her duel disk. A spell card then slid out from her graveyard slot(4), but then sheimmediately slid it back into her duel disk(3). "I'll play the card I just got back: Nobleman of Crossout, so say good-bye to your face-down monster!"

"But… but you never had that card in the grave!" Chazz shouted as the blonde-haired steel-armored man appeared and slashed his sword through Chazz's face-down monster.

"Well, remember all those discards I had to do with Cybernetic Magician?" Nousatsu asked. "Well, that's how he got there. Anyway, now that your monster is out of the way, I'll have my Night's Lover – Aria attack you directly for the game!"

"I don't think so!" Chazz shouted. "Talk about déjà vu! I activate Ojamiracle again! Remember how it was added to my deck after I originally activated it? Well I got it back! So now I can summon Ojama Black from my deck to my field in defense mode, protecting me for this turn!"

"Fine," Nousatsu snorted. "I'll finish you next turn."

"We'll see about that!" Chazz yelled, ripping the top card of his deck off his deck(5), furious at Nousatsu for wasting his time with her fake Shadow Card. "I'm taking you down this turn! I play Graceful Charity(4), drawing 3 cards(7) as long as I discard 2(5)! However, I discarded my Ojamagic, so now I canadd a copy ofOjama Yellow(6), Ojama Green(7), and Ojama Black(8) from my deck to my hand! Then I'll play Ojamania(7), letting my summon Ojama Yellow(6), Ojama Green(5), and Ojama Black(4) from my hand to my field! However, they are returned to my deck at the end of this turn, but I don't think that will be a problem, considering this will be the last turn of the duel! I'll then play Ojama Delta Hurricane!(3), destroying all cards on your field!" The 3 Ojama brothers gathered together and made a giant energy blast, which easily pulverized Night's Lover – Aria.

"Well, it doesn't really matter!" Nousatsu laughed. "You see, if you destroy her she is summoned back during my next standby phase! Plus, your monsters all have 0 attack points!"

"We can easily change that," Chazz smirked, sliding a card into his duel disk(2). "I play Shield & Sword, so now my monsters' attack and defense switch, giving them just enough power to beat you! So now, go and attack and win this duel!" The three brothers ran towards Nousatsu, and each one simultaneously punched her.

_Nousatsu: 0; Chazz: 300_

"What a waste of time," Chazz angrily said as he turned around and began to walk around.

Nousatsu sank to the ground, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. However suddenly he saw a pair of black shoes on the ground in front of her. She looked up and saw Chazz staring down at her.

"Stand up," he commanded. She obliged. "So you used… a fake Shadow Card?" Nousatsu just nodded. "Hm… a fake… shadow?" He asked as Nousatsu thought she saw the flames in his eyes die down.

"Well, really a Shadow Card, not a shadow, but you get the idea," She said softly. "I… I just wanted to protect you."

Chazz was silent for a second, but then a smile spread across a face. "Thank you!" he suddenly said and hugged Nousatsu for a second, and then began to happily walk away, thinking thoughts like _Oohh… this is gonna be so good! I can't wait! _

Nousatsu just grinned and melted to the floor. She was happy. Chazz, the love of her life, had hugged her.

Then Amy walked into the hall, looking for Nousatsu who had never come back. "There you are!" She cried. She then saw the stupid grin on Nousatsu's face and the serene look of bliss in her eyes. "Not again," She sighed as she took Nousatsu's arms and began to drag her back to their dorm room. She suddenly yelled out loud to no one, "Why must there be so many cute boys here! WHY!"

* * *

Original Cards

Parasol Magician; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1300/2000; A monster that attacks this 1 is returned to the owner's deck at the end of Damage Calculation. That deck is then shuffled.

Mediocre Magician; level 3; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1300/800; In addition to a normal attack, this card can attack once for every Spell and Trap card on your side of the field.

Ojamiracle; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent declares a direct attack on your lifepoints. Special summon one "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", or "Ojama Black" from your deck to your field in face-up defense mode. After this card is activated, it is shuffled into the deck instead of being sent to the graveyard.

Ojamercy; Trap; Your opponent cannot attack Ojama monsters this turn.

Ojama Knight; level 5; Beast/Effect/LIGHT; 1500/1000; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing at least one monster with "Ojama" in its name on your side of the field (you cannot tribute two or more monsters with the same name for this effect). This card gains each of the following effects depending on the monster(s) tributed:  
Ojama Yellow: You may negate the effect of a card that specifically designates this card.  
Ojama Green: Increase this card's original ATK and DEF by 500.  
Ojama Black: During your draw phase, instead of drawing, you may search your deck for one Ojama card and add it to your hand. The deck is then shuffled.  
Ojama King: Increase this card's ATK by 2000  
Ojama Knight: If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, this card may attack again in the same battle phase (you may only use this effect once per battle phase).

Ojamissile; level 4; Rock/Effect/LIGHT; 0/1800; When you summon an Ojama monster, you may tribute that monster and discard this card from your hand to inflict direct damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the tributed monster's DEF.

Charitable Soul; level 2; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 300/500; FLIP: Each player draws 2 cards.

Light Generation; Spell; Pick up cards from the top of your deck until you pick up a LIGHT monster that can be Normal Summoned and Special Summon it to your field. Return all other picked up cards to the bottom of you deck in the same order.

Light Magician; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1400/1250; Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand. Monsters summoned by this card's effect are returned to the owner's deck during the End Phase of the turn this effect is activated.

Sealer Magician; level 3; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1200/800; If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Magic or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card can only attack cards in your opponent's Magic/Trap Zone. The effect of a face-up card attacked by this card is negated until the End Phase of this turn. A facedown card attacked by this card cannot be activated until after the End Phase of this turn.

Monster Shield Type-6; Trap; Select and activate one of the following effects:

-Negate the effect of a monster effect that targets.

-Discard one card from your hand to negate an effect that targets a monster.

Night's Lover – Aria; level 8; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 1200/2600; No sacrifices are required to Normal Summoned or Set this card. This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned if there are at least 2 face-up LIGHT monsters on your side of the field. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, during your next Standby Phase you may sacrifice a LIGHT monster on your side of the field to Special Summon this card from your graveyard and increase its ATK by the level of the sacrificed monster x 200. When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned (except by its own effect) offer 2 LIGHT monsters on your side of the field as tributes. Increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of the 2 sacrificed monsters. Once per turn, if this card has an ATK of 2000 or less, you may Special Summon a LIGHT monster from your graveyard to the field in face-up defense mode with half its original ATK.

Magician's Faith; Quick-Play Spell; Remove one "Magician of Faith" in your deck from play. Add 1 spell card in your graveyard to your hand.

Ojamania; Quick-Play Spell; Special summon all "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" from your hand to your side of the field. During the end phase of this turn, return all monsters on the field summoned by this card's effect to your deck.

* * *

Yay! I finished! Oh, and the entire idea for this episode, and Nousatsu, and all of Nousatsu's card (except for the non-original card cards she used, obviously) were made by Ryu Jonesu, so thanks for the idea!I think I might make another episode about her another time. Oh, and now the next good amount of chapters I'm excited about doing, so I'm happy. The next 5 (or so) chapters are about the break, and 4 of them are about Zane. Also, just to make it a little more interesting, I will be changing his deck from a Cyber Dragon deck to more of a all around machine deck. Anyway, cya til next time! (which should hopefully be tomorrow or something)

* * *

Zane: Well, it's winter break and time to repay for my sins. And although I don't really believe in it... this fortunetelling place looks interesting. Maybe I'll check it out... just to see what happens next time on Chapter 22: Ominous Fortunetelling. Y'know, for mumbo jumbo I don't believe in, this is actually kind of interesting! 


	22. Ominous Fortunetelling

Sorry for the late update :( It turned out I actually had things planned. I might (but probably not) update again today, but I'm trying to finish the next chapter of my other fanfiction. Anyway, RER!

* * *

Ominous Fortunetelling

Zane sighed as he stepped off the ferry. He had 7 days for find a way to get Masato back. Of course, he didn't even know if there was a way to get him back, or even if the way to get him back was in the city. Luckily, he would be able to stay in that hotel place that the academy owned. He began to wander around the city, looking for anything and everything that would help bring Masato back. He first stopped at a bus stop, only to look at a map of the city. It was mostly made of just normal city blocks, but in a few places the road twisted and turned in weird fashions. There was one Zane thought stuck out, and was the weirdest of them all. Even though it was fairly small, it seemed to creep and twist around itself.

But Zane snapped out of it and began walking on. He couldn't let his mind wander off like that. He began searching again, but with each step his confidence diminished a bit. _Shadow magic… where in an urban city am I going to find someone who knows about shadow magic? Like anyone will believe me. Although I have to… there has to be a way, there just has to! _He searched the entire day, and found a few places that he thought might be able to help him, but none of them were.

The moon rose up, and the streetlights turned on. He began to turn back, but then realized that the entire day he had been walking away from the hotel. He would probably have to walk until dawn to get to the hotel. He looked around, and found another bus stop. He went over and, almost as on cue, a bus pulled up. He walked in, searched his pocket, and paid the money. The bus was fairly empty; Zane took a seat by himself and starred out the window. Then as the bus took off, he realized he hadn't checked the bus schedule, and had no idea where this bus would go. But he was too tired to do anything, so he just remained seated. And hoped.

"Excuse me," Zane heard someone say, snapping him out of his trance of looking out the window. He turned his head and saw a short, stumpy old lady. She wore a strange purple dress, a lavender purple belt adorned with yellow gems, golden bracelets and hoop earrings, and purple shoes. And although her face had wrinkles and seemed old, her hair was pitch black, her eyes still had a spark in them, and she had a kind and tender voice. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Uh… not at all," Zane said, noticing that there were still plenty of other empty seats. He shifted over a little bit, to make sure the lady wouldn't sit on his navy trench coat. In addition to that, he was wearing a matching navy shirt, and black shoes and pants. If anything, she looked either crazy or like a fortuneteller. Zane then just ignored the lady and began to look out the window again.

"So," the lady began, annoying Zane a bit. "You were starring out that window pretty hard. I had to ask you three times before you responded!"

"So?"

"So? I'm just pointing that out, that's all. What were you doing that you couldn't answer me? Looking for something?"

"You… could say that," Zane replied after a small pause.

"Well, I hope you have great luck in finding that," The lady said, putting her hand over Zane's hand to show her support. "Y'know, I can usually help people find what they are looking for."

"I doubt you could help me find this. In fact, I doubt anyone in this city could help me find what I need," Zane said sadly.

"I don't know about that," the woman said.

"Well, I have a question of my own," Zane said as he turned his head so he was now looking at her, before she could ask any more about him. "Why did you ask me all those times instead of just sitting in one of other empty seats?"

"Oh, because dear," she explained, putting her hand back in her lap. "I'm just an old lady, and I don't have many people left, so I do enjoy all the company I can get. Plus, you looked so sullen all by yourself I thought you could use some company yourself."

Before Zane could respond, the lady got up. "Oh, it's my stop! I hope I'll see you again sometime!" She said as he got up and walked towards the front of the bus. Zane turned his head back to the window, and to his surprise saw the ocean. He quickly looked ahead and then behind the bus, and sure enough saw the dock to go Duel Academy. He got up, rushed to the bus, and was able to get through the bus doors just as they were about to close. He looked around, but the woman had already disappeared.

He walked to the dock, and then went a little inland and saw the 3-story building with the Duel Academy symbol on it. He went inside, and got a room for free by showing the person working there his Duel Academy Student ID Card. He went to his designated room, and almost immediately plopped down on the bed and went to sleep. Before he did that, he quickly scanned the room. It reminded him of a Ra Yellow dorm room, except for the fact that the hotel room only had 1 room (excluding the bathroom), while the Ra Yellow Dorms had 2 rooms each dorm.

* * *

In the morning:

* * *

Zane got up and exited the room; he didn't even care about changing his clothes. All he had brought with him was 2 changes of clothes and some money. He walked out of the hotel, and got a quick breakfast. He then started to look around, even though he was sure he wouldn't find anything new. However, he quickly discovered he was in unfamiliar territory; he must have wandered in the other direction than yesterday. His legs suddenly stopped. _Huh? Why did I stop? Maybe this is a sign or something… _He looked right and left, and on the other side of the street saw a building that stuck out to him. It was short and purple, and on the top spelled "Fortune Telling" in fancy gold letters. _I don't really believe in that stuff… but I don't really have much time; I need to try anything that might help. _He crossed the street and entered.

"Hello, Zane," a voice said.

"Huh? How did you know my- Oh, it's you." Zane went through a purple curtain that was hanging, and saw the woman from the bus yesterday. The walls had sparkling purple wallpaper. There was a round table, which had matching tablecloth, and two purple chairs on each end. The woman was sitting on the far chair. "You run this place?"

"Yes, I do. Now sit down, I'm sure I can help you find what you were looking for."

'I-I'm sorry. I don't have much money. How much will it cost?"

"Oh… I'm sure you have enough. Besides, you were nice enough to me yesterday. And depending on your predicament, I might make it charge free."

"Um… Okay," Zane said as he tentatively sat down.

"Now, lets begin," The fortuneteller said, taking out a deck of cards.

'Um… what's your name?" Zane asked.

"Oh, you can call me Lucreta," Lucreta said. "Now, lets see what you are trying to do." She flipped over the top card of the deck onto the table to reveal… a duel monster card; Yami, to be exact. "Darkness?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She flipped over the next card to reveal Soul Release. "I see… so you want to save someone from the Shadow Realm."

"You know about the Shadow Realm?" Zane asked.

"Of course dear, but now lets see your motive." The next card flipped up to reveal Shining Friendship. "For friends? That seems like a noble cause." She flipped over the next card on the deck, to reveal Mask of Darkness, and put it on the table. She flipped over another card, to reveal Marie the Fallen One. "Oh, I see. You are doing this so your friends trust you again. But not just that, but so that you trust you.

"I don't think I'll be able to help you, but I know some people who might. Now, for how your problem will be solved." She took the top three cards on the deck and placed them on the table face-down. She flipped them over to reveal Shining Angel, Pitch-Black Warwolf, and Chaos Sorcerer, in that order. "Hm… you will have to seek out these three powers of light, darkness, and chaos. Any of them may help you, and maybe none of them will be able to help you. But you must try."

"How will I find them? Are they in the city?"

"Yes, they are. Take this map," Lucreta said as she handed Zane a rolled up piece of parchment. "That is all I can do to help you now. You may leave," she said as she began to gather up the duel monster cards.

"Thank you," Zane said as he got up and exited through the purple curtain and door. He went over to a nearby park, and sat down as he began to look at the map. All the map was was a bunch of lines and two stars. Most of the lines were straight, but there were some weird formations. _What is this a map of? How am I supposed to find the things I'm supposed to find! _However, there was a strange formation that stuck out. But not only because it was so strange, but because it was so familiar. _Where have I seen this before? I know I've seen it… but where? _Then it hit him. The ran back to the docks, and then the bus stop. He held the parchment up against the map there, and it matched! The familiar formation was the weird road formation that got him in that strange trance yesterday. He used his map to get to that road formation, which seemed to be even weirder in person. He put his map in the right direction, and began to follow it to one of the stars. He eventually game to a small, brown building, stuck between two skyscrapers. It had a pointed roof, and a small steeple. A plaque on the front said 'Cathedral of Ka'atun'. _That's a weird name, but if it'll help get back Masato… _

Zane took a deep breath, and then started to climb the stairs to the front door…

* * *

Yeah, sorry that there wasn't a duel in this episode, but it is a good cliffie!

* * *

Zane: Well, looks like I'll have to duel the leader of the Cathedral if I want to get Masato back. Of course, he might not be able to help me, but he'd better! Watch me get Masato back next time on Chapter 23: Shining Angel! 


End file.
